


Зачарованный генерал

by TaliaNeith



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Jung Yunho - Fandom, K-pop, Kim Jaejoong (Musician), Kim Junsu - Fandom, Park Yoochun - Fandom, Shim Changmin - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Mysticism, OOC, Slash, драма, исторические эпохи, мистика, попаданец, слэш, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ким Джеджун родился в семье коллекционера оружия и ваз эпохи Корё, но сам абсолютно равнодушен ко всяким там "железякам и черепкам покрытым вековой пылью".<br/>Чон Юнхо, генерал эпохи Корё. Во время покушения на императора, ему почти удалось поймать несостоявшегося убийцу. Вдохновленные очередной неудачей, заговорщики решили избавиться от чересчур расторопного генерала магическим путем.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Бета: Flaming Hitomi<br/>Написано по заявке Ingirieni</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Обалденно красивое видео от Ingirieni https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUD0HS-x-ko

_**[Трейлер к фанфику](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUD0HS-x-ko) ** _

 

**Кэгьён. Корё. 1068 год.**

 

\- Снова? – недовольно зашипел немолодой мужчина в богатых одеждах и сжал руку в кулак до побеления костяшек. – Как это случилось? Как Юн Гван снова смог помешать? Это был идеальный план.

Молодой мужчина, сидевший на пятках в пяти шагах от разгневанного господина, склонил голову ещё ниже. Его тёмная одежда резко контрастировала со светлыми стенами покоев Ли ЁнГи, который сейчас метал гром и молнии. Левая рука невольно сжала меч, а тело напряглось в ожидании нового приказа. Он подвёл своего господина и, вполне возможно, понесёт за это наказание.

Глава старинного рода Ли ЁнГи сейчас пребывал в бешенстве. План, составленный с такой тщательностью, снова провалился из-за генерала Юн Гвана. Создавалось впечатление, что это не человек, потому что ему всегда удавалось быть на шаг впереди заговорщиков. На этот раз всё было продумано и подставлено так, что было бы похоже на несчастный случай, но снова вмешался этот человек, столько раз разрушивший их планы. Мужчина силой ударил кулаком по низкому столу. Он редко терял самообладание. Но не мог оставаться спокойным, узнав об очередном провале.

\- Мал подлесок, а горы сохраняет, – зло рыкнул Ли. – Выруби его и пусти на дрова.

\- Да, господин, - дважды повторять не пришлось. Молодой мужчина поднялся на ноги, поклонился и тихо удалился из покоев.

Глава рода в задумчивости раздражённо поглаживал редкую с серебряными прядями бородку, размышляя, что делать со сложившейся ситуацией. Юн Гван если ещё не знает наверняка, то определённо точно подозревает, кто подстроил покушение на короля. Нужно составить новый план. Его человек отвлечёт внимание генерала, пока Ли ЁнГи займётся правителем.

Он, словно тень, скользил по улице, не издавая ни звука. Единственное, что выдавало его – лёгкое колыхание воздуха в том месте, где он только что прошёл. Господин дал ему шанс исправить свою ошибку. Если бы не безупречная служба все эти годы, его давно бы уже заменили на более расторопного исполнителя.

Нужно избавиться от Юн Гвана. Но как? Военачальник, несмотря на свою молодость, слыл мудрым, вдумчивым человеком, что чуял ловушку задолго до того, как найдёт её. Значит, обычные способы сразу отпадают - хитрый лис обойдёт западню десятой дорогой. Как справиться с врагом, против которого интриги бессильны?

Преданность генерала правителю Корё, Его Величеству МунДжонгу, была настолько велика, что уже стала крылатым выражением. Поэтому, чтобы заставить Государя усомниться в лояльности его военачальника, нужно время, которого у него нет. Он знал, что господин заключил договор со старейшинами Чжурчжэни. Даже скрепил его браком – всё, лишь бы достичь своей цели.

Подослать убийцу – идеальный вариант, но только не в этом случае. Его Величество начнёт расследование и прикажет верным людям генерала докопаться до правды. То, что они это сделают, сомнений нет. Военачальник хорошо разбирается в людях, и окружил себя только самыми преданными лично ему. Хотя... почти.

 

 

 

***

Высокий молодой мужчина в доспехах с отличительными знаками военачальника самого высшего ранга широкими шагами мерил свои покои, отведённые ему во дворце. Чёрные как смоль волосы были собраны в пучок на макушке, на голове повязан мангон.

 

 

Сделав ещё пару кругов по комнате, генерал Юн Гван зло зарычал и плюхнулся на стул. Одна рука легла на стол рядом с мечом, и пальцы принялись нервно выбивать ритм. Юн изнывал от досады, что был так близко и снова упустил шанс узнать, кто подослал убийцу. Это уже не первое покушение на его горячо любимого и глубокоуважаемого монарха, который столько претерпел в жизни, чтобы обрести то, что имел сейчас.

Генерал служил ему верой и правдой, видя, как король искренне старался сделать жизнь в стране лучше для своего народа. Едва попав во дворец после сдачи государственного экзамена, он был назначен в королевскую охрану исключительно из-за его навыков владения оружием. После предотвращения нескольких попыток убить государя, Юн Гвана назначили капитаном королевской стражи, а ещё через пять лет он получил звание генерала, являясь самым молодым на данный момент военачальником такого ранга.

В этот раз генерал поймал убийцу за руку и уже было обрадовался, но, как оказалось, рано. Наёмник успел проглотить яд, заранее приготовленный на такой случай, и умер у него на руках, не издав ни звука. По натуре он был перфекционистом и не любил, когда что-то с чем-то не сходилось, особенно когда дело касалось безопасности Его Величества.

Усидеть на месте мужчине не дали кипевшие внутри эмоции, он вскочил на ноги и снова принялся вышагивать от стены к стене, пытаясь придумать, как доказать вину того, кто подослал ассасина. У него были догадки, сделанные на основе личных наблюдений и слухов, которые не имели какого-либо подтверждения, но нужны были неоспоримые доводы.

В двери постучались. Юн схватил свой меч и вышел. За дверью ждал его верный помощник ДонУ. Мальчишка, едва достигающий подбородка военачальника, поклонился. Мужчина взъерошил его волосы, от чего губы ребёнка растянулись в улыбке, обнажая ряд чуть кривых зубов. Мальчику нравилось, когда господин так делал. ДонУ видел мало ласки в своей жизни.

В родной деревне его часто избивали, потому что он был не такой, как его сверстники: низкий ростом, как девушка, слишком щуплый по сравнению с другими парнями. Но у него хорошо получались разные кувырки, прыжки через препятствия, как мышь мог пролезть в любую щель. Юн спас мальчика, когда того в очередной раз избивали молодые господа себе на потеху. В тот день он со своей первой сотней проезжал через ту деревню, возвращаясь в столицу. Он забрал мальчика с собой. С тех пор тот всегда был рядом с генералом.

\- Генерал, есть вести, - затараторил ДонУ, едва мужчина успел сделать шаг в сторону выхода из помещения. Юн кивнул, чтобы тот продолжал. – Сотнику ЧинХва удалось разузнать, что заговорщики собираются через три дня в Саду Девяти Прудов в час крысы*.

Генерал задумался. Сад Девяти Прудов был открыт для всех желающих полюбоваться красотой природы. Юноши сюда часто водили молодых барышень на свидания. Но в такое позднее время простым обывателям здесь делать нечего, разве что влюблённые устраивали тайные свидания, да заговорщики, как в этом случае, тайные сходки.

Узнать, у которого из Девяти Прудов встретятся изменники, не составит труда. На берегу третьего пруда есть закрытая беседка, размышлял военный начальник, там-то они и встретятся. Значит, нужно всё подготовить. Он не простит себе, если и в этот раз его постигнет неудача, особенно когда появился шанс поймать всех заговорщиков вместе.

Юн и ДонУ вышли на аллею, ведущую прямиком в тронный зал, где сейчас король обсуждал с чиновниками какой-то важный государственный вопрос. Генерал остановился и положил руку на плечо верного помощника.

\- ДонУ-я, найди ЧинХва, ТэкСури и ЯкЧона. Скажи им, я жду их в казармах.

Мальчик кивнул и побежал выполнять поручение. Юн же направился в указанное им место. Итак, думал он, у них есть два дня на составление плана и подготовку. Сад Девяти Прудов находится за городом, в часе езды от столицы. К нему вело несколько дорог, как только перед ним будет лежать план местности, всё будет тщательно рассчитано. Четырёх сотен его людей должно хватить для выполнения задуманного.

 

 

 

***

Молодой мужчина в чёрных одеждах в сопровождении двух своих самых верных людей неспешно подъезжал к поляне, на которой стоял небольшой домик. Этот лес вырос на пологом склоне горы и был всего в одном дне езды от столицы. Высокие стройные деревья чётко ограждали не слишком узкую дорогу, словно запрещали сворачивать с пути. Про этот лес ходили нехорошие слухи, будто здесь злые духи обитают, и многие, кто пошёл по дрова и зашёл слишком далеко, не вернулись. Местные жители старались без надобности сюда не ходить, боясь повстречаться с нечистой силой.

Лошади начали волноваться, норовя понестись, и пришлось потратить время, чтобы успокоить животных и часть пути пройти пешком. Он хоть и не верил в магию, но надеялся, что это поможет. Мужчина всегда в делах полагался на силу своего ума, остроту клинка и деньги. Когда один из его людей предложил такой вариант решения их проблемы, он только презрительно фыркнул, но говорить против ничего не стал. Какая разница, в конце концов, как избавляться от генерала Юн Гвана, главное - результат.

Его помощник предложил обратиться к магии. Он признался, что приходил за помощью к одной ведьме, и она ему очень помогла. Брала, правда, дорого, но мужчина готов был гарантировать результат. Второй воин, сопровождавший его, боялся таких людей, как лошадь - змею, и держался от них как можно дальше. Мужчина едва держал себя в руках, чтобы не убежать из этого леса, нагоняющего страх, куда подальше. Но гордость не давала ему этого сделать, и приходилось держаться из последних сил, чтобы не опозорить своё достоинство. Он же мужчина, в конце концов, утешал себя воин. Мысль, что он здесь не один, придавала ему храбрости, а он сам в глубине души жалел, что вызвался пойти.

День выдался солнечным, и лучи косыми чёрточками проникали сквозь раскидистые кроны деревьев, которые образовывали живой навес над дорогой, захватывая своим ярким светом разные кусочки протоптанной земли. Лес заполоняли многообразные звуки, издаваемые птицами, зверями и ветром, играющим листочками растительности, создавая характерный шорох.

Дорога дальше чуть сворачивала, переходила в тропинку и выводила на залитую солнечным светом поляну. Посреди лужайки стоял небольшой типичный крестьянский дом. Места вполне хватало для проживания целой семьи. Казалось, сейчас нет никого дома, но хозяйка вот-вот вернётся, потому что фальшпол был ещё мокрый: по всей видимости, его только что вымыли, ведь дождя сегодня не было. Стены дома полностью состояли из неподвижных деревянных дверей, крыша была покрыта соломой, как на домах в бедных кварталах столицы. В шагах пятнадцати от дома из земли торчал серый камень с плоской поверхностью.

Молодой мужчина заметил, как его люди напряглись, и завертел головой, осматриваясь. Интуиция не раз его спасала от смерти. Мужчина выжидающе посмотрел на своего человека.

\- За нами следят, - озвучил он свои мысли.

\- Всё в порядке, - последовал ответ. – ВуПхо* нас ждёт.

Компания подъехала ближе к дому и спешилась. Хозяйка всё не появлялась, и в голову молодого мужчины закрадывалась мысль обыскать дом: может, она не хочет выходить к ним и прячется. Он уже было хотел приказать своим людям обыскать дом, как вдруг по его телу пробежал не один табун мурашек, рождая в районе желудка неприятное ощущение.

\- Я смотрю, у господина из рук вон всё плохо, раз пожаловали ко мне, - уважительно произнёс низкий женский голос с таким холодом, что пробирало до костей. Женщина появилась, казалось, из ниоткуда.

Лошади заволновались, норовя ускакать подальше от этого места. Воины едва удерживали животных на поводу. Кони немного успокоились только тогда, когда их отвели ближе к границе поляны с лесом.

Оставшиеся двое обернулись на голос и увидели моложавую женщину. Её чёрные волосы были заплетены в длинную косу, тело прикрывал простого покроя ханбок, на лице ни грамма косметики, которой так любили пользоваться городские женщины. Красивые миндалевидные глаза смотрели пронзительным взглядом, который за всю жизнь ведьмы выдержал только один человек. В руке ВуПхо держала деревянное ведро, наполненное родниковой водой.

Двое, окинув женщину быстрым изучающим взглядом, тут же отвели глаза. Несмотря на свой статус крестьянки, она ни перед кем не склоняла головы и относилась к людям так, как они того заслуживали. Вот эти, например, снискают себе достойное наказание от судьбы.

Мужчины рассказали, чего они хотят от ведьмы. Как и говорилось раньше, она дорого брала, но в этот раз женщина заломила слишком высокую цену. Мужчина едва не подавился воздухом от возмущения. Откуда ни возьмись, подул морозный ветер, хотя погода при этом не поменялась: солнце на небосклоне продолжало светить, но на несколько минут перестало греть.

Он смерил женщину пристальным взглядом. У него была при себе нужная сумма, но дело было не в деньгах. Он должен точно знать, что этот способ сработает. Ведьма же смотрела в глаза мужчины и с иронией, словно что-то знала, чего не знает он, улыбнулась.

\- Знайте же, господин, способ мой действенный, - взгляд карих глаз, казалось, проникал прямо в душу, царапая сердце колючками неприязни. – Она просила вас, господин, пощадить. Но вы всё равно лишили её жизни.

В груди у воина неприятно заныло, а по спине прошёл холодок. Мужчина бросил взгляд на своих людей: те испуганно переглянулись и смотрели на него. Значит, никто ничего ей не говорил, но ведьма как-то знала об этом. Он выполнял очередной приказ господина. Девочка умоляла не убивать её, пытаясь убедить, что уедет из этих мест и больше не вернётся. Он не поверил. Один взмах меча, лезвие рассекает плоть так легко, багряная лужа расплывается возле тела уже мёртвой девочки.

ВуПхо видела дух несчастной, стоящий рядом с ним, бледный, с печальным выражением лица. Она смотрела невидящим взором на своего убийцу с немым вопросом: «Почему он так жестоко поступил с ней?» Ведьма проведёт ритуал позже, и дух её обретёт покой в мире ином. Ни к чему ему тут скитаться – она будет отмщена за свои страдания, так или иначе. Мудрые силы всевышние позаботятся об этом.

Молодой мужчина, поразмыслив несколько минут, согласился заплатить назначенную цену. Но половина суммы будет отдана сейчас, вторая половина – после исполнения проклятия. Ведьма согласилась и, велев ждать, ушла в дом. Через несколько минут женщина вышла без чогори* и чхимы*, осмелившись показаться перед мужчинами лишь в нижней юбке. Господа переглянулись, мол, где это видано женщине бесстыдно показываться в таком виде перед мужчинами, но от созерцания изящных плеч, соблазнительно выступающих ключиц и шелковистой на вид светлой кожи не отказались. ВуПхо несла в руках нож, миску, кусок пеньковой ткани и пучки трав, совершенно не обращая внимания на взгляды гостей.

Всё это ведьма поставила на поверхность камня и принялась смешивать травы в сосуде. Мужчины внимательно за ней наблюдали. Свет солнца начал меркнуть, сорвался сильный ветер, пригоняя тучи, вуалью закрывавшие светило. Но самое странное было то, что на поляне не было и лёгкого колебания воздушной стихии. Становилось тяжело дышать, словно кто-то постепенно выкачивал воздух.

ВуПхо взяла нож, заговорённый в полнолуние високосного месяца, и порезала своё запястье. Подождала, пока прольётся необходимое количество крови на смешанные травы и подняла порезанную конечность вверх. Она негромко властным голосом начала читать необходимые слова. До воинов время от времени долетали отдельные изречения, но никто ближе не решался подойти, чтобы удовлетворить свой интерес.

Небо потемнело, тёмные тучи полностью скрыли дневное светило, на поляну опустились сумерки. Лошади дико заржали, вставая на дыбы. Люди генерала едва удерживали перепуганных животных, рискуя попасть под копыта обезумевших от страха коней. Самый суеверный из них побледнел, словно призрак, и уже готовился терять сознание от липкого неприятного чувства, взявшего мужчину в цепкие объятия. Остальные двое так же наблюдали за изменениями окружающего мира с долей страха, но какое-то чувство глубоко в подсознании давало им понять, что их это не заденет.

\- … кровь моя тебя найдёт, и заклинание силу обретёт! – донеслось до них. Как только голос ведьмы стих, небо тут же прояснилось, словно и не было бури над головой, и солнце засветило, как и несколько минут назад, ярко, даря весеннее тепло.

Колдунья выложила содержимое миски на кусок льняной ткани и завязала узлом. С гордо поднятой головой женщина подошла к господам. Теперь все трое смотрели на неё со страхом. Она довольно улыбнулась и передала узелок главному.

\- Проклятие подействует, когда он будет ранен своим мечом. Как только это произойдёт, сожгите узел, а меч смочите водой, - дала последние указания ВуПхо и потребовала: - А теперь оставьте меня.

\- А снять его можно? – поинтересовался молодой мужчина. Он должен быть уверен, что это навсегда.

\- Заклинание может снять только моя кровь, - честно ответила ведьма и тут же почувствовала неприятный холод на сердце. Предводитель кивнул.

Женщина подождала, пока нежданные, но предвиденные гости покинут поляну, и вошла в дом. Возле низкого столика, стоявшего посреди небольшой комнаты, сидел молодой мужчина в чёрно-синих одеждах. Его тёмные глаза пристально смотрели на женскую фигуру. ВуПхо села напротив гостя и улыбнулась.

\- Я сдержу своё слово. А теперь ступайте, господин – вам ещё многое предстоит свершить.

\- А как же вы? – в голосе молодого мужчины была искренняя забота и тревога за судьбу женщины.

\- От судьбы никто не уйдёт, как бы быстро ни бегал, - ВуПхо горько улыбнулась, во взгляде читалась ирония.

Гость, поняв, что женщину не убедить, кивнул, поднялся на ноги и вышел. Ведьма права – ему нужно многое успеть сделать.

 

 

 

***

Сад Девяти Прудов был так же прекрасен в неверном свете луны, как и при освещении его лучами дневного светила. Ночная царица в эту ночь явила себя во всей своей красе, стыдливо прикрываясь редкими полупрозрачными облаками, но это не мешало ей дарить скудный свет. Огни, которые обычно зажигали смотрители, чтобы было видно дорогу, почти все были погашены. И чем ближе генерал подходил к беседке, тем реже попадались зажжённые фонари.

В бледном свете ночного светила угадывались силуэты двух сотников Юн Гвана, находившихся рядом и так же бесшумно подходивших к закрытой беседке. Поворот, несколько деревянных ступенек, ещё один поворот, и перед глазами открылась небольшая поляна перед прудом, залитая серебристым светом луны. Беседка находилась в шагах двадцати от водоёма. Внутри светился слабый свет, а тени, которые выдавал этот огонёк, давали понять, что там находятся как минимум трое заговорщиков.

 

 

Юн беззвучно обнажил меч. До беседки оставалось шагов десять, но генерал остановился, внимательно присматриваясь к мелькавшим теням. Всё его существо вопило, что что-то не так. Что именно, он понял, когда увидел краем глаза тень. Это ловушка, тут же подсказала интуиция. Военачальник допускал такой вариант развития событий, и люди, которые оцепили район Третьего Пруда, были проинструктированы, что нужно делать.

Силуэт тени в поле зрения мелькнул ближе. Неизвестный не издал ни единого звука. Это профессионал, подумал Юн и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, обратившись в слух. Как бы человек тихо ни ступал, он всё равно издаёт звуки, вспомнились генералу слова его сонсеннима. Старый воин научил его всему, что сам знал, и этому умению тоже, которое передавалось от учителя ученику веками. Он когда-то рассказывал, что в древние века воины, обученные мастерству владения оружия, во время поединка могли ни разу не скрестить оружие. Это был поединок силы воли и разума. Юн мечтал хоть раз в своей жизни увидеть такой бой. Сам бы он вряд ли участвовал, понимая, что у него нет необходимых знаний и умений, и его раздавят, как букашку.

Юн сосредоточил своё сознание на заданной цели. Он скорее почувствовал движение справа, чуть позади него. Генерал сделал шаг влево и инстинктивно присел. Клинок с шипящим звуком рассёк воздух, где ещё мгновение назад была его голова. Он сделал выпад ногой, но соперник успел подпрыгнуть и, кувыркнувшись в воздухе, приземлился по другую сторону от него. Юн кувыркнулся назад и вскочил на ноги. Шаг вперёд, удар сверху, и лезвие ударилось о лезвие с громким звоном. Шаг назад, выпад, и лезвие его меча достало противника. Раздалось сдавленное шипение.

На помощь сопернику пришёл второй. Юн снова сделал шаг вперёд и нанёс удар слева. Враг успел отразить атаку и напал. Минуту спустя присоединился раненый противник. Генерал ловко отражал все выпады, не подпуская лезвие чужих мечей к себе. Он выжидал, наблюдал и изучал. Быстро найдя брешь в обороне второго, военачальник собирался атаковать. Сделал три шага вперёд, вращая меч перед противником, и… Вдруг генерал почувствовал лёгкий укол в области шеи. Юн поднял руку, коснулся кожи и вытащил тонкую иглу.

Мир пошатнулся и начал расплываться перед глазами. Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь прояснить сознание, но дурман продолжал накатывать. Раненый одним точным, отточенным движением ударил его по запястью и выбил меч из рук. Оружие взлетело вверх. Клинок завертелся вокруг своей оси, и был пойман врагом. Лезвие описало полукруг вокруг держащей его руки, громко разрезая воздух. Юн Гван отшатнулся назад. В затуманенной голове пронеслось, что он знает только трёх человек, владеющих этим приёмом, и всех троих научил он лично. Сердце наполнилось горечью: один из его сотников, к которым он относился как к братьям, предатель. Это настолько его расстроило, что он на мгновение впал в ступор.

Враг, пользуясь промедлением молодого военачальника, отвёл в сторону руку с трофейным мечом и сделал резкий взмах. Кончик меча задел горло генерала. В следующее мгновение Юн почувствовал жгучую боль, схватился рукой за горловину и почувствовал, как по пальцам течёт тёплая жидкость.

Краем паникующего сознания Юн отметил, что из беседки вышел высокий мужчина с фонарём в руке. Лица не видно – на нём маска, но одежды дорогие. Он снял с ручного фонаря бумажный плафон, обнажая маленький огонёк перед ночным воздухом. Затем извлёк из внутреннего кармана узел и поджёг его. Магические травы, окроплённые кровью ведьмы, сгорели в одно мгновение синим пламенем, не оставляя после себя и щепотки пепла. Сотник-предатель подскочил к пруду и ополоснул лезвие в воде.

Мир перед глазами Юна стал терять даже размытые черты от дурмана, погружаясь в темноту. Он упал на колени. Генерал хотел что-то сказать, но из перерезанного горла вырвался только булькающий хрип. Он понимал, что умирает, оставляет своего короля без защиты и своей поддержки. Падая на мягкую траву, воевода отчаянно взмолился Небесам, чтобы дали ему ещё один шанс спасти своего монарха и убить предателей своими руками.

Берег Третьего Пруда озарило серебристое свечение, источником которого был меч генерала. Клинок обжёг руку, держащую его. Предатель зашипел и выпустил меч. Произведение искусства одного из лучших кузнецов, жившего несколько столетий назад, взметнулось вверх, выписало несколько пируэтов над водоёмом и повисло в воздухе над Юн Гваном.

Лезвие меча мерцало так, словно оно было сделано из света. От оружия исходили лёгкие вибрации, от чего заговорщики поёжились: они не ожидали, что проклятие действительно подействует так. Клинок ярко осветил своего законного владельца и, ослепительно вспыхнув, погас, со звоном упав на землю.

Предатели зажмурились и прикрыли руками глаза от яркого света. Когда всё закончилось, потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы привыкнуть к вновь воцарившейся темноте. Ещё дольше они оглядывались, ища генерала, от присутствия которого не осталось и следа.

Ли ЁнГи вышел из тени раскидистой кроны дерева, под которым стоял всё это время. Взял меч в руки и в скудном свете фонаря внимательно вгляделся в лезвие меча. На мгновение на холодном металле мелькнуло лицо Юн Гвана, а Ли шарахнулся, испугавшись, что тот сейчас выпрыгнет из предмета в его руках.

Сотник-предатель вспомнил, что освободить его может только ведьмина кровь, которая и заточила генерала в плен железа. Значит, подумал он, нужно позаботиться, чтобы этого не произошло.

 

 

 

***

ВуПхо сидела на фальшполу своего дома и перебирала рис, чтобы приготовить его себе на ужин, который она так и не попробует. Женщина знала, что знаменует для неё сегодняшний день. Она с раннего детства ведала, как умрёт, и понимала, что по-другому быть не должно. Это своего рода проклятие: знать, как и когда ты умрёшь, и не иметь ни единого шанса избежать этой доли.

Топот копыт, заставлявший землю содрогаться, ведьма почувствовала несколько минут назад. Незваные, но ожидаемые гости были на подъезде. Женщина отставила миску в сторону, обула соломенные сандалии и подошла к камню. Солнце сегодня по-летнему пригревало. ВуПхо произнесла молитву, прося Силы Небесные помочь осуществить задуманное.

Топот копыт всё приближался, и в груди женщины неприятно заныло. Всё же она боялась этого момента. Нет, не самой смерти, а именно боли. ВуПхо никогда не могла спокойно сносить ни физические, ни душевные страдания как свои собственные, так и чужие. Её считали плохой только потому, что знала она больше, чем простые люди, и умела то, что обычному смертному не подвластно. Это обрекло её на одиночество. Но ВуПхо не жалела ни дня. Ей даже это нравилось.

\- Эй, ведьма! – окликнули её.

Женщина обернулась и едва не рассмеялась. Господин послал убить её аж десятерых. Конечно, он не знал, что магия против оружия не всегда срабатывает. Да и не стала бы ВуПхо бежать: от её смерти зависит жизнь её наследника, и она прекрасно знала, что им до него не добраться, даже если убьют всех её родственников, коих было немного.

\- Круг замкнулся, - спокойно произнесла она.

Предводитель десяти криво улыбнулся, обнажая ряд жёлтых зубов, и, обнажив меч, взмахнул им, нанося смертельный удар, разрезая плоть от шеи до груди. ВуПхо упала на землю уже мёртвая. Кровь моментально окрасила одежду в алый, стекая дальше, пачкая зелёную траву. Убийца сплюнул и спешился, передал поводья своему помощнику и вошёл в дом. Ещё пятеро последовали за ним. Воины перевернули всё вверх дном и, никого больше не найдя, подожгли жилище ведьмы.

Сделав своё чёрное дело, убийцы вскочили на коней и поехали докладывать господину об удачном выполнении приказания. Теперь Ли ЁнГи мог спокойно приступить к реализации своих намерений, и никто ему уже не помешает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Час Крысы - время с 23:00 до 01:00  
> ВуПхо - в пер. с традиционного кит. Ведьма  
> Чогори - блузка для ханбока  
> Чхимы - юбка для ханбока


	2. Chapter 2

**Сеул. Южная Корея. Наше время.**

 

ДжеДжун уже который час колупался в графическом редакторе, пытаясь добиться идеального оттенка зелёного для новой продукции заказчика, которую планировала запускать компания. Молодой мужчина работал арт-директором в рекламной фирме своего отца. Когда Дже закончил обучение и пришёл на работу, то начал как рядовой сотрудник, чтобы лучше понять, как и что работает. Ему нравилась эта сфера деятельности, и с самого начала он был настроен заниматься семейным бизнесом. Большим прорывом для фирмы стала работа над рекламой новой модели Hyundai, после которой заказчики выстраивались в очередь.

 

 

ДжеДжун и его команда несколько недель работали над идеей, затем разрабатывали концепцию и теперь готовились представить проект клиенту. В этот раз они делали рекламу для новой линейки шоколадных конфет. Целевая аудитория от мала до велика – простор для фантазии просто огромный, чем и воспользовался арт-директор, отпустив своё воображение в свободное плавание.

ДжеДжун устало потянулся в кресле своего кабинета, обустроенном на первом уровне его двухэтажного пентхауса. От долгого сидения мышцы занемели, а спина захрустела в нескольких местах. Глянул на часы. Минутная стрелка начала отсчитывать пятый час утра. Парень частенько засиживался допоздна, и сегодняшний день не стал исключением. Приятная усталость накатила мягкими волнами, собираясь лёгкой пульсирующей болью в пояснице. Дже часто при сидении сутулился или выгибался так, что работать было удобно, но потом приходилось долго разминаться. А если боль беспокоила продолжительное время, посещал массажиста, и до следующего полночного сидения в позе буквы «зю» отпускало.

Очи болели от долгого смотрения на экран и наверняка покраснели, потому что пекли, словно в них насыпали песок. Ким снял очки с тонкими стёклами и привычным движением протёр глаза. Легче не стало, да и голова гудела. Дже сохранил работу и отправил по почте своему дизайнеру рекламы Ли ТэМину. Тот посмотрит утром, что он наверстал, и с командой обсудят на летучке.

Ким взял мобильный и хотел было завести будильник, но понял, что через два часа он будет просто не в состоянии даже открыть глаза, не говоря уже о том, чтобы собраться на работу. А не спать третьи сутки подряд чревато. Поразмышляв над этим по пути в спальню, арт-директор решил, что он может позволить себе этот день сделать выходным: он просто обязан выспаться.

ДжеДжун недовольно простонал и зарылся головой под подушку, стараясь скрыться от назойливого звонка телефона. Мобильный на несколько секунд, наконец, умолк, но только для того, чтобы снова зазвонить. Дже отпихнул подушку, скинул с себя одеяло и сполз с кровати в поисках раздражающего источника музыки. Если звонили так настойчиво, должно быть, что-то случилось.

Парень, наконец, отыскал мобильный, который подпрыгивал на комоде, стоявшем напротив широкой кровати, от вибро. На дисплее высветилось «отец». Если родитель так настойчиво дозванивается, значит, это действительно важно, подумал Дже, и скользнул пальцем по зелёной трубочке на экране.

\- К тебе дозвониться всё равно, что рабу попасть на аудиенцию к королю Корё! – сходу беззлобно заворчал в трубку господин Ким. Отец всегда приветствует его подобной метафорой. Такое сравнение иногда даже веселило его. – Почему не на работе? Что-то случилось?

До ДжеДжуна часто было тяжело дозвониться, когда тот работал. Парень отключал звук на телефоне, чтобы его не отвлекали и чтобы он мог полностью погрузиться в очередную идею для нового проекта. Обычно именно отец выдёргивал его из такого состояния, видя, как отпрыск заработался и рискует загреметь в больницу с диагнозом "истощение". Прочитав очередную лекцию, что не нужно себя загонять до такого состояния, которая, как всегда, возымела эффект ударения попрыгуна о твёрдую поверхность, отец отправлял чадо домой и строго приказывал выспаться и отдохнуть. А вот дома же никто не может запретить работать, чем Дже и пользовался.

\- Да, папа, всё хорошо, - ответил он, присаживаясь на кровать. – Просто решил выспаться. Я сейчас соберусь и приеду.

\- Нет, - возразили на том конце трубки. - Вы на славу поработали над рекламой конфет. Уверен, ТэМин справится с подготовкой к презентации. Так что сейчас отдыхай, а вечером приезжай ко мне. У меня есть к тебе дело.

ДжеДжун так и поступил - вернулся в кровать, отключил телефон и уснул…

_… Он снова пришёл. ДжеДжун чувствует его. Это всепоглощающее чувство теплоты, близости, заполняющее каждую клеточку естества. Ощущение, что это родное, частичка его самого. И это чувство полного доверия. Руки сами находят и обвивают крепкую шею, а тело прижимается к загадочному незнакомцу._

_Чужие губы впились страстным поцелуем, сминая уста Дже, чуть покусывая, облизывая, даря наслаждение. Шустрый язык ворвался в рот, лаская дёсны, нёбо. ДжеДжун попробовал перехватить инициативу, но не получилось. Оставалось только принимать ласку и наслаждаться._

_Сильные руки скользнули на тонкую талию парня, и ДжеДжун с удивлением понял, что стоит обнажённым. Возбуждение приятными волнами проходилось по телу, отдаваясь лёгким щекочущим покалыванием на кончиках пальцев._

_ДжеДжун опустил руки на грудь незнакомца. Под шелковистой кожей угадывались рельефы накаченных мышц. ДжеДжун чувствовал, как быстро бьётся чужое сердце, так же, как и его. Словно стремились выпрыгнуть из тела, пробив рёбра, и соприкоснуться друг с другом._

_ДжеДжун почувствовал руки на своих ягодицах. Пальцы нежно сминали упругие округлости, обещая подарить ещё одно море нежности и целый океан удовольствия. Внизу приятно заныло, пока ещё без болезненных ощущений. Дже прижался возбуждением к притягательному незнакомцу и сладко тихо застонал от ощущения чужого возбуждения._

_Мгновение, и ДжеДжун уже лежит на широкой кровати, а мягкие горячие губы ласкают его тело, заставляя извиваться от наслаждения и просить большего. Ещё ни один любовник не доставлял ему столько удовольствия, как эта эфемерная иллюзия, являющаяся в снах. Ловкие умелые пальцы бесстыдно ласкали промежность, доводя до исступления. Тихие стоны перешли в громкое поскуливание. Руки комкали простыни, голова металась по подушке, колени разведены в сторону настолько, насколько позволяла растяжка._

_Широкая ладонь обхватила стоявший колом член ДжеДжуна. Он дёрнулся всем телом и издал хриплый стон. Нежное поглаживание постепенно перешло во фрикции, заставляя молить о разрядке осипшим голосом. ДжеДжун ощутил, как член иллюзорного любовника проходится по простате. Из горла вырвался громкий нечленораздельный звук удовольствия. ДжеДжун даже не понял, когда в него вошли. Не было ни боли, ни дискомфорта. Только наслаждение._

_Незнакомец взял быстрый темп, заставляя ДжеДжуна извиваться от приятного удовольствия и от чувства скорой разрядки. Каким-то образом на интуитивном уровне Дже знал, что его любовнику так же хорошо, как и ему. Ещё несколько толчков, и ДжеДжун кончает с громким стоном блаженства, чувствуя, как по телу разливается приятными волнами нега оргазма…_

ДжеДжун проснулся от собственных громких стонов. Ему снова приснился _он_. Сны с ним снились с раннего детства. Сначала они были по-детски целомудренными и платоническими. В пубертатном периоде сновидения приобрели романтический характер. А несколько лет назад стали первоклассной эротикой с его же участием.

ДжеДжун никогда не помнил его лица после пробуждения. Это злило и подогревало интерес ещё больше. Как ни старался он запомнить незнакомца из сна, ничего не получалось. Именно по этим снам ДжеДжун понял, что девушки его никогда не интересовали, и общался он с представителями прекрасного пола исключительно из дружеских побуждений.

ДжеДжун откинулся на подушку и с раздражением понял, что снова запачкал постельное бельё. Наверное, никто не стирает его с такой завидной регулярностью, как он. Ким посмотрел на часы: ещё можно было бы поспать, но валяться в собственной сперме как-то не очень приятно.

Дже медленно поплёлся в душ, смыл с себя своё семя и отправился перестилать постель. Вот у кого как, думал он в процессе расстилания свежего белья, большинство от таких снов могут возбудиться, а такие, как ДжеДжун, ещё и кончить, а ощущения словно в реальности сексом занимался. Это вообще нормально? ДжеДжун не знал, а обсуждать это ни с кем не собирался. Это его сон, его иллюзия, его наслаждение. И что, что только во сне. Он же не отказывается от реальных отношений. Просто найти именно _того_ человека оказалось сложной задачей, если он вообще существовал.

На сборы ДжеДжун потратил два часа. Ким уложил шикарные волосы цвета горького шоколада в причёску под названием «творческий беспорядок», затем долго выбирал, что сегодня наденет. Да, Дже был слишком щепетилен в таком вопросе, и все его знали исключительно как модного и стильного парня. Покопавшись в шкафу, он остановил свой выбор на белых узких джинсах, серой футболке с глубоким вырезом и синей куртке. Хоть на улице была уже весна, но по вечерам было ещё прохладно. Затем минут тридцать подбирал аксессуары, ещё где-то столько же потратил на поиски ключей от машины.

До отчего дома ехать было около часа, но пришлось сделать крюк, объезжая пробку, о которой сообщила девушка-диджей любимой радиостанции, на волну которой всегда было настроено радио в авто. И вот, наконец, он сидел в просторной комнате на полу напротив родителя и пытался понять, чего же отец от него хочет. Моложавый мужчина посмотрел на сына и угрюмо вздохнул.

Ким-старший очень любил историю и ещё в молодости начал коллекционировать предметы старины. Больше всего ему нравилась эпоха Корё, он считал этот период истории страны самым интересным и романтичным. Особый интерес для него представляло оружие, сделанное мастерами того времени. Оно завораживало его: коллекционер преклонялся перед мастерством кузнецов, создававших в тех тяжёлых условиях такие шедевры из металла.

А какое наслаждение держать меч в руках! Мужчину всегда переполняло чувство завершённости, когда тот ощущал приятную прохладу лезвия своими пальцами, захватывал двуручную рукоятку и делал несколько взмахов. Ким-старший знал основы фехтования, но до мастерства воинов тех времён ему было как до крайней планеты солнечной системы.

\- ДжеДжун, я уезжаю в Токио на неделю. И у меня для тебя будет поручение.

Ким-старший взял папку, лежавшую на низком столике, разделявшем собеседников, и извлёк стандартный лист А4. Мужчина протянул бумагу сыну. Тот нехотя её принял, чувствуя на межклеточном уровне своего организма, что это ему не понравится.

\- В понедельник на моё имя придёт посылка. Это очень важно для меня. Пришлют меч, который я очень долго искал для своей коллекции. Ты должен будешь забрать его. Это, - кивок на лист, - нотариально заверенная доверенность на твоё имя. Только документы, подтверждающие личность, не забудь.

ДжеДжун очень любил отца, но его фанатичное увлечение историей не разделял. Он попросту не понимал, как можно получать удовольствие от копания в древних пыльных предметах, которые вот-вот превратятся в тлен. С самого детства он жил, словно в музее, потому что весь дом был заставлен артефактами, к которым отец не разрешал прикасаться, боясь, что ребёнок повредит или сломает раритет. А оружие запирал в надёжном месте, чтобы сын случаем не поранился. Только когда Дже подрос и научился обращаться с колющими и режущими предметами, отец выставил свою коллекцию оружия на всеобщее обозрение.

Это была одна из причин, почему он не любил историю. Парню нравилось попробовать, пощупать то, что «упало в глаз», а история не могла удовлетворить этот порыв. Отец часто рассказывал ему интересные рассказы из периода Корё, и ДжеДжун их слушал вполуха, больше наслаждаясь присутствием отца в тот момент. Родитель постоянно пропадал на работе: фирма только открылась, и работы было не меньше, чем сейчас, после расширения.

Когда ДжеДжун переехал в свою квартиру, он вздохнул спокойно. Больше никаких экспонатов, на которые даже страшно дышать, а то развалятся от малейшего колебания воздуха. Не нужно было следить за координацией, чтобы не разбить вазу, изготовленную пару сотен лет назад, если не больше. Да что там говорить, он даже вырос в прекрасно отреставрированном ханоке*, в котором они сейчас и находились: каменная основа, деревянные стены, рисовая бумага для окон и дверей, глиняная черепица на крыше. Пришлось поставить хорошую охранную систему, ведь в доме много ценностей.

Старший Ким гордился, что этот ханок являлся памятником архитектуры, и с большим удовольствием пускал охочих посмотреть достопримечательность. Здесь даже не было современной мебели. Исключение было сделано только для комнаты Дже, в которой поставили письменный стол, чтобы мальчик мог нормально учить уроки, и гостиной, в которой стояли диван и телевизор. А электрическое освещение было тщательно замаскировано под интерьер.

\- Я знаю, ты не разделяешь моего увлечения, - в голосе мужчины сквозили нотки разочарования из-за реакции сына на его просьбу. – Я прошу тебя всего лишь забрать посылку, а не сделать мне внука.

ДжеДжун обречённо выдохнул. Старший Ким тяжело принял факт, что его сын гей. Сам парень собирался признаться отцу в обозримом будущем, но всё никак не мог выбрать подходящий момент. Всё получилось само собой и довольно глупо. Тогда Дже встречался с известным актёром. После свидания парочка завалилась к нему домой. Увлечённые друг другом, они не сразу заметили присутствие ещё одного человека в доме. Ему тогда было ужасно стыдно и неловко перед родителем. Он забыл, что отдал отцу дубликат ключей от квартиры, но раньше он не приходил без предупреждения.

После смерти мамы они с отцом остались вдвоём. Старший Ким так и не женился во второй раз. Мужчина часто говорил о внуках, и вина снедала парня из-за того, что девушки его никогда не интересовали в сексуальном плане.

После того происшествия отец два месяца не разговаривал с сыном. Всё это время мужчина ходил понурый, размышляя о чём-то. ДжеДжун не знал, куда себя девать и что делать с чувством вины за неоправдавшиеся надежды отца, которые тот возлагал на него. А потом в один вечер он пришёл слегка выпивший и сказал, что ДжеДжун - его единственный сын, и что он желает ему счастья. И раз так получилось, что это счастье он может обрести с другим мужчиной, то так тому и быть. Но это не значит, что он перестанет требовать внуков. Ведь сейчас можно и суррогатную мать, например, найти.

ДжеДжун тогда понял, что у него самый лучший отец в мире.

\- Хорошо, папа, - нехотя согласился. – Я заберу твою посылку.

ДжеДжун мысленно вздохнул, а отец довольно просиял. Теперь мужчина спокойно мог ехать на азиатскую научную конференцию историков, проходившую в этом году в Токио. Господин Ким, известный в этих кругах как частный коллекционер и ценитель, подготовил доклад на тему "Оружие эпохи Корё" и жалел, что не может взять с собой меч генерала Юн Гвана.

\- Я знал, что могу положиться на тебя, сынок, - господин Ким довольно крякнул и хлопнул парня по плечу. Они проговорили остаток вечера о всякой ерунде, потом обсудили дела компании, и ДжеДжун поехал домой.

На следующий день сын поехал провожать отца в аэропорт. Мужчина напомнил отпрыску о ценной бандероли и пошёл на посадку. ДжеДжун решил поставить себе напоминание в телефоне на всякий случай и поехал на работу.

ТэМин показал начальнику презентацию рекламы конфет. Дже добавил завершающие штрихи и отправил в печать. После довольно откинулся на спинку своего удобного офисного кресла и закинул руки за голову. ТэМин расположился по другую сторону стола на одном из двух стульев для гостей. Парень только открыл рот, собравшись что-то сказать, как его перебил стук в дверь. Ручка повернулась, и в образовавшийся проём просунулась головка Чон СуЁн, обрамлённая копной каштановых волос. Девушка была секретарём директора фирмы, и пока отца не было в стране, обязанности руководителя исполнял ДжеДжун.

\- Господин Ким, - неуверенно позвала молодого мужчину СуЁн. – Я… Там… К вам пришли.

Дже опустил руки и недоумённо посмотрел на девушку. У него не было запланировано на сегодня никаких важных встреч, насколько он знал.

Девушка протиснулась в проём и виновато опустила глаза, закусив губу.

\- Простите меня, господин Ким, но я была уверена, что перенесла эту встречу до возвращения директора Ким, - затараторила СуЁн. – А там… они… пришли…

\- СуЁн-ши, вы, наконец, скажете, кто пришёл? – не выдержал ДжеДжун и подстегнул девушку перейти к сути проблемы.

\- Представители Gucci. Директор Ким попросил меня перенести встречу в связи с отъездом, но я…

«Провтыкала» - закончил про себя Дже, когда девушка умолкла на полуслове. Парень вздохнул: раз заказчик здесь, придётся самому провести переговоры.

СуЁн была очень милой девушкой, и Дже чувствовал в ней что-то отдалённо знакомое, словно они когда-то знали друг друга, но забыли об этом. Девушка была очень ответственной, хоть и допускала иногда ошибки. Но кто их не совершает? ДжеДжун знал, что у девушки есть старший брат. СуЁн мало что о нём рассказывала. Только упомянула как-то в разговоре, что он работает заграницей и сейчас в Корее бывает редко.

\- Проведите их в конференц-зал и вызовите нашего юриста, - отдал распоряжения Ким и начал рыться в столе в поисках чего-то. СуЁн кивнула и скрылась выполнять порученное.

Не любил ДжеДжун проводить такие встречи неподготовленным. Конечно, Гуччи - мировой бренд, но он не следил за их последними новинками, чтобы иметь возможность предложить несколько идей и разрабатывать ту, которая понравится им. Ладно, не всё всегда идёт так, как хотим, поэтому, по крайней мере, надо узнать, чего хотят заказчики.

ТэМин всё это время наблюдал за начальником, стараясь не улыбнуться. Он нечасто видел его таким растерянным на работе. Парень считал это очень милым. Хоть Ли и был «натуралом», но Ким ДжеДжун притягивал к себе внимание обоих полов. Его обаяние и шарм просто не давали пройти мимо молодого мужчины, не взглянув на него два раза. А второй раз нужно было смотреть, чтобы удостовериться в своём первом впечатлении. ТэМин тряхнул русой чёлкой и, пожелав удачи, ушёл на своё место.

ДжеДжун взял свой ежедневник и направился в конференц-зал. Представители Гуччи, коих было двое мужчин и женщина, немного удивились появлению парня. Ким коротко объяснил ситуацию, и, к большому облегчению арт-директора, те согласились провести переговоры с ним. Через несколько минут пожаловал юрист с бланком договора.

Господа заказчики остались под приятным впечатлением от общения с ДжеДжуном, который с первых слов понял, чего они хотят. А хотели они рекламу для новинки на рынке – мужских и женских духов одной серии. Они пожелали, чтобы в основе концепции была любовь. Да вот загвоздка: как выдать идею на такую тему, если у тебя в личной жизни полный крах, и всё, что можно насочинять, – это красивые тексты о расставании. Придётся здесь положиться на свою команду. После пары часов приятной конструктивной беседы стороны подписали договор и назначили дату предварительного показа проекта.

 

***

Вечер этой пятницы трое лучших друзей договорились провести вместе. Сбор закадычных приятелей был назначен в модном дорогом клубе, где они по обычаю заказывали столик. Стильный интерьер в коричнево-фиолетовых тонах разных оттенков, удобные диваны, хорошая музыка – всё, чтобы расслабиться и получить удовольствие от вечера.

ДжеДжун спустился по широкой лестнице, ступеньки которой подсвечивались сиреневым огнём, и подошёл к пришедшему первым Пак Ючону, скучающим взглядом разглядывающему людей на танцполе. Народу было уже достаточно, но всё ещё можно было найти свободные столики.

\- Привет, - Дже плюхнулся на диван и приветливо улыбнулся.

Пак улыбнулся в ответ, являя миру милые ямочки на щеках, которые приводили в умиление. И даже не скажешь, что за такой приятной улыбкой скрывается докучливый журналист, делающий сенсации буквально из ничего.

ДжеДжун познакомился с Ючоном в университете. Учились они на разных факультетах, но некоторые лекции у них были общие. Как парни подружились, сами толком не знали. Просто однажды разговорились, и с тех пор были не разлей вода.

Официант, парень лет двадцати, возник словно из ниоткуда и положил перед Дже меню. Ким сначала удивился: не первый раз он здесь, и его знают очень хорошо. Но как только глаза увидели официанта, стало понятно – новенький. ДжеДжун озвучил свой заказ, даже не посмотрев меню. Парнишка в переднике с ярким принтом названия клуба записал всё в блокнот и удалился, чтобы через несколько минут принести выпивку.

Как только официант опустил поднос и откланялся, Дже увидел Его. Того самого актёра, с которым его застал отец. Высокий красивый молодой мужчина находился на другой стороне зала и весело беседовал с каким-то парнем. Судя по тому, как они общались, Ким сделал выводы, что они любовники.

ДжеДжун бросил его полгода назад, когда узнал, что тот ему изменял. Его теперь уже бывший парень и не особо расстроился. Ушёл с улыбкой и бросил на прощание, мол, ещё пожалеет, что отпустил такого, как он. В некоторой степени Дже жалел: он до сих пор испытывал к нему чувства, но чувство собственного достоинства оказалось сильнее. ДжеДжун не считал себя ревнивым, просто был уверен, что если встречаешься с кем-то, то с одним. Ведь так хочется быть единственным, а не одним из многих.

Ючон заметил перемену в друге и проследил за его взглядом. Увидев, на кого тот смотрит, нахмурился. А потом злорадно улыбнулся. Когда Ким рассказал о том, что этот мудак изменял ему, Ючон написал забавную, как он считал, статью, которая обернулась скандалом для знаменитости. И последние месяцев пять актёра если и приглашали на роль, то максимум второго плана. Правда, скандал уже поутих, и этот двуличный тип потихоньку приходил в себя. Но это не значит, что нельзя написать ещё одну статью, если тот сунется к его другу. А материал у него всегда найдётся. И самое главное – это будет правда чистейшей воды.

ДжеДжун усилием воли заставил себя не смотреть на бывшего. Чтобы хоть как-то расслабить напряжённое от эмоций тело, он залпом выпил коктейль и подал знак официанту повторить. Сегодня, видимо, он напьётся.

Ким ДжунСу появился спустя полчаса после Дже. Блондин продефилировал походкой от бедра к столу, лавируя между полутрезвыми телами, и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Паком. Су был капитаном футбольной команды, и поклонниц у него было не меньше, чем у айдола. Всё дело было в его попе, как утверждал Дже. Эта часть тела спортсмена сводила с ума не только женщин, но и мужчин. Последним, правда, везло больше. То, что ДжунСу гей, знали только его любовники и два его лучших друга. Да, у него их было несколько – блондин любил разнообразие. Но самое странное, что никто из них не был против такого рода отношений.

Всё дело в обаянии футболиста, как утверждал Ючон, а ДжеДжун с ним соглашался. Он настолько милый и ненаглядный для каждого из любовников, что они не могли отказать в исполнении его прихотей. Дже всегда поражался, как при такой степени наивности у друга получалось так манипулировать людьми. Видно, это было всё на уровне подсознания, потому что умышленных проделок такого рода он не замечал.

Ючон и ДжунСу были давно знакомы. А встретились они на футбольном поле. Пак тогда был начинающим журналистом и недавно устроился в издание, где работал до сих пор, а Су только попал в национальную сборную. Интервью постепенно перешло в дружескую беседу за чашечкой кофе в ближайшем от стадиона кафе. Так парни стали приятелями.

Настоящая дружба между ними завязалась после знакомства ДжунСу с ДжеДжуном. Сие эпичное событие состоялось в автосалоне, куда оба парня пару лет назад пришли выбирать новое авто. И приглянулась им одна и та же машина последней модели известной марки. Да вот проблема была в том, что это была последняя машина во всём Сеуле. Их мало привезли, быстро разобрали, а следующая поставка неизвестно когда будет.

Дальше как в анекдоте, который вспоминали ещё долгое время. Оба Кима громко и довольно долго выясняли, кто же всё-таки первый увидел эту машину, доведя двух консультантов до предынфарктного состояния. Когда их попытались примирить, они решили, что машина эта им в принципе не особо то и нужна, и ушли вместе обедать в кафе через дорогу. В процессе разговора выяснилось, что у них есть общий знакомый. И вот уже несколько лет парни соображают на троих крепкую мужскую дружбу.

\- Ты что, снова утром пальцы в розетку засунул? – поинтересовался Ючон, обводя блондина изучающим взглядом с переливающимися задорными искорками.

ДжеДжун ухмыльнулся. ДжунСу часто укладывал волосы ёжиком, а бока коротко подстригал. Пак не упускал случая пошутить над другом, когда тот выливал чуть ни полбанки геля на чёлку, чтобы её ветром не сдуло.

\- А ты, я смотрю, опять близко познакомился с газонокосилкой, - съязвил в ответ блондин. Ючон в последнее время стригся коротко. Недолгая чёлка совсем открывала лоб, делая лицо журналиста более округлым. Ему куда лучше шли причёски с длинной чёлкой, уложенной наискось. Такая стрижка делала его более озорным, а журналисту, по мнению брюнета, это как-то не к лицу.

ДжеДжуну нравилось наблюдать за перепалками друзей. Иногда он присоединялся к Ючону, и тогда Су пускал в ход свои уловки, превращая стёб над собой в очередное дурачество. Нет, ну точно талант, не иначе.

\- Это правда? – поинтересовался Ючон, когда компания перестала смеяться.

ДжунСу кивнул, а ДжеДжун непонимающе захлопал ресничками, переводя взгляд с одного друга на другого.

\- Не хотите ввести меня в курс дела? – попросил он.

\- Владелец клуба господин Кан ищет покупателя, - ответил Су. - И, думаю, его уже нашли. Ючон-а, ты знаешь Шим ЧанМина?

Ючон нахмурился и почесал лоб. Он знал этого молодого человека. Его репутация бежала впереди него. Лично Пак не был знаком с Шимом, но видел его пару раз. Коллега по цеху из его редакции, который как-то раз писал о нём статью, говорил, что этот парень со странностями. Его побаиваются, но не из-за денег или влияния, а потому что не знают, чего ожидать от этого человека в следующую минуту. Ючон рассказал всё, что знал про Шима ЧанМина.

\- А тебе зачем? – поинтересовался журналист, когда закончил свой рассказ. А потом его осенила догадка: - Неужели он купил клуб?

\- Слышал, тренер сегодня говорил с ним по телефону, - поведал футболист. – Завтра-послезавтра приедет на тренировку посмотреть, как мы мяч гоняем.

\- А ты чего переживаешь? – спросил Дже, до сих пор молча потягивающий через трубочку очередной коктейль.

\- Ай, ладно, - встрял Пак, не давая Су ответить. Разговор этот ни к чему не приведёт, и он решил сменить тему. – Лучше выпьем за встречу!

Вечер прошёл весело. ДжеДжун даже забыл о присутствии бывшего где-то неподалёку. По всей видимости, терапия под названием «трудоголизм» дала результаты. Дже не думал о бывшем, если тот не напоминал о себе. После разрыва отношений Ким закопался в работе, к несчастью подчинённых, которых так же завалил поручениями.

А может, потому что друзья не давали возможности подумать об этом, всячески отвлекая его внимание разговорами на разные темы. Но это было излишне: актёр уже давно ушёл с тем парнишкой, с которым мило беседовал.

ДжунСу на сегодня, по крайней мере, забыл думать про загадочного Шима ЧанМина и полностью расслабился. Если, конечно, можно расслабиться, попивая сок. Если тренер завтра на тренировке учует алкоголь, то пустит на удобрение для травы на поле. Он и так режим нарушил, решив встретиться с друзьями в клубе и просидеть с ними почти до утра. Завтра будет как сонная муха, вяло принимать и подавать пасы. Но один день можно и потерпеть. Ведь они втроём так редко видятся.

 

***

Выходные ничем примечательным для ДжеДжуна не выдались. После отступления похмелья арт-директор принялся за работу. Нужно было подумать над идеей для рекламы духов. Любовь… Это чувство - важная составляющая часть жизни большинства людей, проявляется в душе человека. Это многогранное чувство, и нужно как-то уместить эту разносторонность в слогане.

Размышления на лирическую тему прервал звонок ДжунСу, который был слишком взволнован, чтобы рассказать по телефону всё по существу. Пришлось ехать за ним на стадион и забирать друга с тренировки. Всю дорогу до дома арт-директора футболист молчал. Парень с задумчивым видом смотрел на проплывающие за окном машины городские улицы. Он так же молча зашёл в квартиру друга, подошёл к бару, налил себе выпить и осушил залпом бокал.

ДжеДжун пока решил ничего не спрашивать, ожидая, когда друг заговорит сам. Когда ДжунСу сильно злился, он всегда выпивал один бокал чего-то крепкого, а потом начинался словесный понос. За это время Дже сварил кофе и принёс напиток в гостиную, поставил дымящиеся чашки на журнальный стол. Он предположил, что дело, должно быть, в новом владельце футбольного клуба. Ким помнил, как Су расспрашивал Пака про Шима. Неужели всё, что про него говорили, правда?

\- ДжунСу? – тихо обратился он к другу.

\- Более наглой личности я в жизни не видел! – взорвался футболист. Он подскочил и принялся мерить шагами гостиную. – Ты представляешь, он зажал меня, когда мы остались одни, и заявил, что я его!? ЕГО! Муха в кедах! Вот он кто!

ДжеДжун изо всех сил старался подавить улыбку, в которой так не вовремя начали растягиваться его пухлые губки. Он видел друга таким взвинченным лишь раз за всё то время, что он его знает – в день их знакомства. Тогда Су тоже говорил в его адрес подобные выражения. И если Шим хотел получить ДжунСу, то выбрал правильную тактику. У него всегда крепкие отношения складывались на основе неприязни. Ючон умудрился стать единственным исключением из этого правила.

\- Так он тебе понравился, - Дже не выдержал и хихикнул.

\- Да иди ты! – психанул парень и плюхнулся на диван. Сложил руки на груди и насупил своё личико, от чего стал похож на маленького хомяка.

Ким понял, что попал в яблочко. Надо будет погуглить его фотографии, посмотреть, какой из себя этот Шим ЧанМин. Он интересно действует на людей. Даже Ючон и тот знает про него лишь слухи и чужие домыслы. А что он, собственно, хочет от ДжунСу? Поматросить и бросить, когда пропадёт интерес? Но это не очень и выгодно ему самому, если собирается вложить деньги в клуб. Игра ДжунСу во многом зависела от его эмоционального состояния. К тому же, он капитан команды, что в разы увеличивало его ответственность.

\- Покажу я ему, как меня задевать, - недовольно бурчал Су. – Нельзя меня нервировать, а то так и до проигрыша недалеко.

\- Слушай, Су, а этот Шим мог как-то узнать, что ты гей?

Футболист покосился на друга и задумался.

\- Не думаю, - неуверенно ответил он. – Думаешь, он знает?

\- Не помешало бы это выяснить, пока не пошли слухи.

Это означало, что нужно проверить своих любовников, подумал ДжунСу. Скорее всего, кто-то из них оказался разговорчивым не в меру. Надо ещё подумать о мере наказания, чтобы помнил его очень долго и знал, каково это - распускать свой язык без костей.

Пока блондин думал, что будет делать с незадачливым любовником, Дже погрузился в свои размышления. И вот перед ним очередной факт отсутствия любви как таковой, а работу надо сделать. Он надеялся взять за модель отношения кого-то из друзей, но у всех ситуация складывалась примерно одинаково: связь была, но не та, которая ему нужна для вдохновения.

За этими размышлениями прошли выходные. ДжунСу умчался на следующий день и пока не давал о себе знать. Набросав несколько идей тезисами в свой ежедневник, в понедельник утром ДжеДжун собрал всех на летучку, затем стали думать все вместе над идеей. Как всегда арт-директор с головой ушёл в работу, пока от неё не оторвало напоминание на телефоне. Ким глянул на дисплей и не сдержал вздох. Тут у него работа кипит, а нужно забрать посылку. Он обещал отцу, значит, сделает.

Предупредил ТэМина и СуЁн, что уехал по делам отца и постарается вернуться как можно скорее. Точное время решил не говорить, так как бандероль нужно было забрать в центральном отделении почты, и не знал, как много народу будет в очередях.

Проверив, все ли документы взял с собой, ДжеДжун завёл машину и вырулил на проезжую часть улицы. Дорога до места назначения заняла много времени. Пришлось ехать на другой берег реки Хан, да ещё и в пробке постоять полтора часа. Но всё-таки он добрался до нужного ему отделения.

Очередь оказалась длиннее, чем ожидал Дже, и пришлось простоять в ожидании почти два часа. Взглянув на время, парень понял, что к концу рабочего дня вернуться в офис уже не успевает. Радовало, что СуЁн звонила всего только раз кое-что уточнить. Это значило, что всё идёт как надо, и ничего непредвиденного не произошло.

Получив, наконец, то, зачем приехал, радостный парень направился к машине, на ходу доставая ключи. Коробка почти два метра в длину балансировала на одной руке, пока Ким не столкнулся на выходе плечом с мужчиной. Посылка опасно накренилась, Дже не успел её поймать и коробка с грохотом оказалась на асфальте парковки.

ДжеДжун выругался и поднял ценный груз, надеясь, что ничего не повредилось от падения. Мужчина пробормотал извинения и скрылся в дверях здания почты. Недовольно цыкнув, парень добрался до машины, бережно положил коробку на заднее сидение и решил отвезти домой к отцу от греха подальше.

Добирался к месту назначения ДжеДжун долго. Чтобы не простаивать в пробках в центре города, решил ехать окольными путями. Въезжая в открытые ворота, Дже кивнул проходящей мимо соседке. Женщина кивнула в ответ, приветливо улыбаясь. Одно время она пыталась сосватать свою старшую дочь за него, но ничего не получилось. Зато повеселился от самого процесса, водя за нос соседку: уж больно назойливой та была.

ДжеДжун вытащил из бардачка ключи от дома и аккуратно извлёк посылку. По мощёной дорожке направился к входу в дом. Пару раз споткнувшись на ровном месте и чуть не выронив ценность, парень уже начал покрываться потом от напряжения. Он никак не мог понять, что с ним сегодня такое: рассеянный, невнимательный, с плохой координацией. Да и удержать коробку весом где-то пять килограмм тяжеловато. Не то, чтобы это был большой вес для него, просто хотелось уже, наконец, избавиться от этого древнего груза и, спокойно вздохнув, поехать домой.

ДжеДжун поставил коробку на фальшпол в вертикальном положении и придерживал одной рукой как молодую барышню за талию, чтобы та не упала. Другой старался как можно быстрее открыть двери, чтобы поскорее попасть внутрь. Странное нетерпение овладело парнем, будто эта посылка была для него, словно это он искал этот меч и сейчас сгорает от желания поскорее взять его в руки.

Дверь тихо отъехала в сторону, пропуская молодого мужчину внутрь. Парень быстро разулся и аккуратно двумя руками взял коробку. Поднял ногу переступить высокий порог, но как всегда не рассчитал и споткнулся. Больно ударившись ногой, Дже растянулся на полу, выпустив из рук артефакт. Коробка проехалась по небольшому коридору и, ударившись о противоположную стену, громко звякнула.

ДжеДжун выругался, в который раз проклиная высокий порог и собственную неуклюжесть. Он каждый раз забывал про возвышение и частенько спотыкался об него, хотя, казалось бы, за столько лет должен был запомнить. Парень поднялся, потёр ушибленное колено и поднял коробку. Внимательно осмотрел со всех сторон и решил распаковать меч, чтобы удостовериться, что ничего не сломал.

Дже прошёл в помещение, выполнявшее функции гостиной и положил меч на стол. Сам сел на диван, стоявший в центре комнаты, формой напоминавший букву «ㄱ». Вскрыл коробку и извлёк из неё предмет, замотанный в несколько слоёв пузырьковой пены. Аккуратно снял пупырчатый полиэтилен и перед ним предстал старинный клинок великолепной работы.

Меч был настолько красив, что ДжеДжун залюбовался им, открыв рот. Деревянные ножны были обёрнуты в ткань, рукоятка была отделана шёлковой тесьмой, на конце которой была повязана лента чёрного цвета сантиметра три в ширину. Она что-то смутно напоминала парню, но тот никак не мог вспомнить, что. Текстиль от времени сильно поизносился, но всё ещё держался на месте, пусть и казалось, что вот-вот рассыплется в прах, едва коснёшься. Дже минут десять рассматривал красивый узор небольшой гарды*, который в наши дни ценится коллекционерами превыше всего. В те времена ношение украшений воинами не приветствовалось, и они нашли выход – украшать свои мечи. При этом на оружии не было ни одного драгоценного камня, которые так любили западные воины.

Очень осторожно, словно клинок был сделан из хрусталя, Ким извлёк его из ножен. Лезвие было три-четыре сантиметра в ширину и где-то сто двадцать в длину, как прикинул на глаз парень. Толщина спинки* была около пяти миллиметров. ДжеДжун заворожённо смотрел на лезвие, которое на удивление не потемнело от времени, словно оно его приворожило, и решил проверить на остроту. Подушечкой большого пальца прикоснулся к острию и тут же айкнул, приложил палец к губам, отсасывая проступившую кровь из пореза. Полизав рану с минуту, принялся внимательно осматривать на признаки дальнейшего кровотечения, чтобы понять, искать ли ему пластырь.

Увлечённый этим процессом, ДжеДжун не сразу заметил, что меч начал светиться. Сначала лезвие мерцало рассеянным светом, постепенно становясь ярче. Когда парень наконец обратил на это явление внимание, его кошачьи глаза округлились, сам артефакт начал издавать лёгкий вибрирующий звук. Пальцы сами разжались, и меч со звоном упал на стол. Пока Ким испуганно подбирал ноги на диван, сжимаясь в комок, клинок вспыхнул ярчайшим сиянием. Парень зажмурил глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть, и зарылся лицом в декоративные подушки.

Когда звон прекратился, ДжеДжун рискнул медленно оторвать голову от подушки и посмотреть, что произошло. Глаза его округлились до невозможных размеров, а в голове промелькнула мысль, что он сошёл с ума.


	3. Chapter 3

**Токио. Япония.**

Больше всего ЧанМина удручало то, что он не мог посмотреть именно этот матч собственными глазами, сидя на трибуне стадиона. Эта чёртова деловая поездка вынудила его смотреть игру любимой команды FC Men по телевизору. Из-за этого Шим перенёс очень важную встречу, назначенную на это время.

 

 

ЧанМин настолько любил эту команду, что решил купить. Хотя кого он обманывает? Он по уши влюблён в капитана FC Men Ким ДжунСу. Этот блондин - бегающий по полю секс на ножках. Особенно когда тот нагибается поправить гольфы, и его задница в этот момент попадает в ракурс камеры.

Вот как сейчас, когда попросили пятиминутный тайм-аут, и футболисты собрались в кучку на совещание. Парни закинули свои руки на плечи друг друга, образуя плотный круг. Но вот ДжунСу по привычке нагнулся и подтянул синие гольфы, а верхняя конечность рядом стоящего Ким ХёнДжуна скользнула на ягодицу блондина. ЧанМин подавился орешками, которые поглощал с пивом.

\- Святые ебанашки! А ну цапалки свои убрал! – громко завозмущался Шим, когда прокашлялся и издал сердитый рык.

ЧанМин недовольным взглядом сверлил экран телевизора, видя, что этот наглец и не собирается выполнять его требование. Он поджал губы и захрустел пальцами, словно разминая руки перед дракой, очень жалея, что сейчас их разделяет Японское море. Ну, ничего, недолго осталось ждать. Ещё каких-то несколько дней: ЧанМин станет полноправным владельцем футбольного клуба и поставит этого нахала на место. Нечего трогать ЕГО ДжунСу!

Некоторое время футболисты просто гоняли мяч по полю, забив в каждые ворота по голу. Шим воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы использовать все известные ему ругательства в адрес защитника Ким ХёнДжуна. А знал он их очень много. Матч скоро должен был закончиться, и ЧанМин свято верил, что победит его команда. Другого исхода просто не могло быть.

\- Да! Давай! Давай! Ну! НУ!

ЧанМин подскочил с дивана и принялся кричать на телевизор. FC Men играл против FC Miracle. Счёт был 3:3, а на табло истекали последние минуты второго тайма. И вот мяч перехватил Ким ХёнДжун, играющий под девятым номером, и передал ДжунСу. Нападающий начал уверенно продвигаться к воротам противника. Защитник другой команды замельтешил перед Су, невольно раскинув руки в сторону, стараясь угадать, что дальше тот будет предпринимать.

 

 

 

ДжунСу немного потоптался на месте, перебирая ногами мяч. Его губы растянулись в наглой улыбке, а глаза загадочно заблестели. Защитник Miracle недоверчиво сощурил глаза и поджал губы. Ким бросает мимолётный взгляд на табло, затем оценивающе смотрит на противника и закусывает нижнюю губу. Времени катастрофически не хватает. ДжунСу знает, что его прикроют, но это не значит, что можно расслабиться. Ким подбирает мяч ногами, подкидывая его в воздух, и ныряет под руку слегка прибалдевшему защитнику, который в этот момент следил за траекторией меча, а не за движениями Су. Мяч падает прямо под ноги ДжунСу, как тот и рассчитывал, и нападающий бьёт по нему.

И вот белый шар с чёрными вставками летит в воздухе, быстро преодолевая расстояние до сетки ворот. До ДжунСу доносятся мольбы защитника Miracle, чтобы мяч попал в штангу. Звучит сигнал об окончании игры, а мяч всё ещё в пути. Су невольно сжал руки в кулаки, про себя молясь, чтобы удар был удачным. Мяч со свистом подлетает к воротам. Голкипер предпринимает попытку перехвата, но не получилось. Мяч залетает в сетку, и вратарь, распластавшись на траве, в сердцах бьёт кулаком по земле.

ДжунСу, радостно взвизгнув, подпрыгивает, натягивает передний край футболки себе на голову, оголяя подтянутый живот с едва проступающим рельефом кубиков, и бежит по полю, победно сотрясая руками в воздухе. Трибуны ревут от переполняющих эмоций. Болельщики танцуют от радости и экстаза победы любимой команды.

Чьи-то руки обняли ДжунСу со спины, и он скинул футболку с лица. Это оказался Ким ХёнДжун. Он не дал капитану поцеловаться с забором, до которого оставалось несколько метров. Су благодарно улыбнулся, и оба Кима побежали в сторону обнимающихся футболистов их команды, присоединяясь к куче.

ДжунСу едва не задохнулся в тесных объятиях своей команды. Он уже было обрадовался, что на этом нежности на почве радости закончились, но, как оказалось, рано. Ребята подняли его на руки и почётно унесли с поля.

\- ГОООООЛ! – ЧанМин заверещал на весь отельный номер от счастья, когда Ким ДжунСу забил победный гол. Он принялся танцевать вокруг дивана неизвестный танец какого-то первобытного африканского племени с улюлюканьем и другими нечленораздельными звуками радости.

ЧанМин не сразу заметил стоявшего на пороге МинХо, его помощника, без которого Шим был как без рук. Высокий парень с копной каштановых волнистых волос наблюдал за своим другом и, по совместительству, начальником. Он знал о нездоровом увлечении Шима ЧанМина. И ладно, если бы ещё девушка, например, из группы поддержки. Так нет же, подавай ему только блондина. Пусть ЧанМин часто оказывался в постели как с женщинами, так и с мужчинами, но чувства в нём пробуждал только Ким ДжунСу.

Сколько нужно времени, чтобы изменить свою жизнь? Сколько нужно времени, чтобы измениться самому? Год? Неделя? Можно ли изменить свою жизнь за месяц? День или час? ЧанМину хватило одного взгляда на ДжунСу, чтобы перекроить почти всего себя. Для него самого это было непостижимо. Он даже представить не мог, что с ним такое случится. Говорят, любовь меняет людей. Для парня это оказалось неожиданной правдой.

И вот теперь, кажется, ЧанМин дошёл до ручки из-за своей влюблённости. Купил целый футбольный клуб, лишь бы быть ближе к блондину. МинХо всё пытался понять, зачем ЧанМин это сделал? И как он теперь будет совмещать бизнес с управлением клуба? Ясен пень, всё ляжет на его, Чхвэ МинХо, плечи. А ещё Шиму-старшему нужно объяснить трату довольно большой суммы денег.

Но против реальности не попрёшь. МинХо редко видел друга таким счастливым. В его глазах загорались искорки неподдельного счастья, когда Мин любовался ДжунСу. МинХо раньше не замечал, чтобы друг смотрел так на кого-то. Парень буквально начинал светиться от блаженства, и для самого Чхвэ оставалось загадкой, почему Ким до сих пор не с ним, учитывая собственническую натуру парня.

Когда ЧанМин впервые увидел ДжунСу, то поручил помощнику всё разузнать про капитана команды FC Men, который в синей форме выглядел так сексуально. МинХо удалось узнать, что блондин гей, и тогда он впервые увидел счастливые искорки в обычно холодно смотрящих глазах. Кто знает, пожал плечами МинХо, может, ему удастся завоевать ДжунСу. Главное, чтобы ЧанМин не сильно напирал, ведь привык так действовать, а Ким не сильно сопротивлялся. Тогда, по идее, всё должно закончиться хорошо для всех.

\- ДжунСу забил победный гол! – выпалил Шим, заметив друга, и бросился к нему.

Уже через мгновение МинХо пытался сделать вдох в кольце сильных рук Мина, который на радостях полез обниматься. ЧанМин приподнял друга, выдавливая из его лёгких последний воздух, и, поставив на ноги, отпустил. Чхвэ тут же сделал глубокий вдох, демонстративно приложив ладонь к груди.

Отдышавшись, МинХо напомнил ЧанМину о завтрашнем расписании. Хоть Шим был в Токио по делам компании, этот визит в страну Восходящего Солнца совпал с проведением азиатской конференции историков. Это был шанс встретиться с известным в узких кругах коллекционером мистером Кимом. Шим знал, что мужчина выкупил меч Юн Гвана у одного китайского коллекционера, и надеялся, что тот привезёт клинок с собой.

ЧанМин так долго мечтал увидеть оружие. Его дедушка ещё в детстве рассказал о легенде, связанной с этим мечом. Глава семейства Шим поведал, что их предок был сотником генерала и стал свидетелем тех событий. Заговорщики попросили ведьму проклясть Юн Гвана и заточить его душу в мече. Избавившись от генерала, предатели убили короля МунДжонга. Эти события привели к упадку великой державы и к жизни народа под гнётом завоевателей. Сама легенда, правда, Мина не интересовала, он считал её всего лишь выдумкой. Он просто хотел увидеть этот меч.

 

Сейчас холл одного из токийских отелей напоминал большой улей. Помещение заполонило несколько тысяч человек, спешащих занять самые лучшие места в зале, где проводилась конференция. Огромная толпа создавала размеренный гул, через который иногда прорывались чьи-то отдельные восклицания.

ЧанМин вошёл в здание и размеренным шагом, с королевским величием направился в сторону конференц-зала. Возле широких, настежь открытых дверей стоял стол, рядом с которым толпилось несколько десятков человек. Здесь записывались вновь прибывшие докладчики, подтверждая своё присутствие, а значит, гарантировали своё выступление перед широкой аудиторией. Таким образом, организаторы старались свести к минимуму какие-либо непредвиденные ситуации и не допустить беспорядков.

Взгляд карих глаз скользнул по толпе, ища нужного человека. ЧанМин хорошо знал мистера Кима в лицо, но лично они знакомы не были. Шим подошёл к столу при входе в зал и взял программку. С минуту рассеянно перелистывал страницы брошюры, пока взгляд не зацепился за знакомое имя. Уголок губ слегка приподнялся, намекая на довольную улыбку. Построив глазки японке, сидевшей за столом посреди этой суматохи, ЧанМин смог выяснить, что мистер Ким давно прибыл. Значит, он должен быть уже в зале.

Парень вошёл в конференц-зал. Найти коллекционера не составило большого труда: Ким стоял возле сцены, разговаривая с двумя мужчинами. ЧанМин удовлетворённо хмыкнул и занял ближайшее свободное от своей «цели» место.

Конференция продлилась несколько часов. Сегодня выступали корейские историки с докладами на тему средневековой Кореи. Когда к трибуне вышел господин Ким, ЧанМин понял, почему работы этого человека пользуются большой популярностью среди представителей этой профессии, даже несмотря на то, что у коллекционера не было учёной степени в этой области. Ким был рассказчиком от природы. Он сумел заинтересовать большую часть аудитории. Его слушали с большим интересом, некоторые даже перестали тыкать в экраны своих телефонов.

ЧанМину удалось поймать коллекционера после конференции. Он пригласил мужчину на ужин и попросил рассказать о мече Юн Гвана. Мистер Ким не смог устоять перед соблазном присесть на уши слушателю, который сам напрашивается. Сопротивление мужчины сошло на «нет», когда ЧанМин представился.

Ким рассказывал очень интересно. На некоторых моментах они даже спорили. Коллекционер был приятно удивлён, что молодой человек, сидящий напротив него, так хорошо знает историю. Особенно мужчину поразила такая осведомлённость ЧанМина о судьбе генерала. Но парень молчал о самом главном, а коллекционер пока не спешил спрашивать.

В определённый момент разговора ЧанМин попросил разрешения посмотреть оружие. Ким признался, что меча у него с собой нет, что его как раз должны сегодня доставить. Коллекционер предложил парню наведаться к нему, когда тот будет в Сеуле, и он с удовольствием покажет клинок.

ЧанМину понадобились титанические усилия, чтобы не сорваться с места и не поехать прямо в аэропорт. Он впустую потратил в Токио столько времени, когда уже давно должен был вернуться в Сеул и заниматься делами. Мог даже пойти на матч, который пропустил из-за своих поисков.

Как только ЧанМин покинул токийский отель, он тут же позвонил МинХо и попросил его найти информацию о сыне коллекционера. Если он не смог забрать ценную посылку лично, значит, доверил тому, кому доверяет.

 

\- И зачем тебе понадобился этот футбольный клуб?

Отец буравил ЧанМина строгим взглядом. Моложавый мужчина с чёрными, коротко остриженными волосами, которых ещё не коснулась седина, сидел за столом в своём кабинете и старался понять мотивы действий сына. Его сверстники покупают себе дорогие игрушки, прожигают жизнь в клубах, гробят здоровье при помощи алкоголя и наркотиков, шляются по девочкам и мальчикам. А этому футбол подавай. Мужчина честно не знал, радоваться ему или волноваться.

\- Полагаю, для того же, зачем тебе, отец, нужно поле для гольфа, - ЧанМин состроил самую доброжелательную гримасу, которая была в его арсенале. – Или мне нужно было купить новую машину и разбить её на следующий день, как это делают отпрыски твоих партнёров?

Старший Шим знал, как нелегко прикрывать сумасбродные поступки детей, которые не знают меры. Они чувствуют свою безнаказанность и думают, что им всё дозволено. Но когда-нибудь влияние родителей закончится. И что тогда они будут делать? Эти дети абсолютно не приспособлены к жизни без родительской поддержки.

\- Клубом будешь управлять сам, - сдался мужчина. Покупка не так уж и плоха, тем более за ними уже числится статус чемпионов. Заодно попрактикуется в управлении. – Но всё же, присылай мне отчёты каждый месяц.

ЧанМин согласился. Он понимал, для чего было озвучено это требование, и сопротивляться смысла не было. Когда-нибудь он займёт место отца, и это - прекрасная возможность показать, что семейный бизнес перейдёт в надёжные руки, пусть и на примере футбольного клуба.

На следующий день ЧанМин решил проинспектировать свои новые владения. Он прогуливался по зелёной траве большого поля и поражался, как просторно здесь внизу. На трибуне всё выглядит совсем иначе. Сейчас стадион пустой, но даже стоя посреди такой огромной конструкции, чувствуешь себя маленьким. А каково стоять здесь, когда на тебя устремлены несколько тысяч пар глаз?

ЧанМин мысленно содрогнулся, когда представил себя на месте футболистов. Они здесь как под лупой: видно каждую мелочь. Здесь игрок как на ладони. Ничего нельзя скрыть от посторонних глаз. ЧанМину стало жутко от этой мысли: он привык управлять всем, оставаясь в тени. А для общественности он остаётся представителем «золотой» молодёжи, которой море по колено.

В памяти всплыл вчерашний разговор с отцом. ЧанМин знал, что родитель будет задавать вопросы. Он даже знал, что МинХо докладывает ему о каждом шаге. Мин не стал скрывать, что ищет встречи с коллекционером. Отец всё равно узнал бы рано или поздно. Но больше всего ЧанМина интересовало другое: сказал ли МинХо о настоящей причине покупки? Скорее всего, нет, иначе отец не сдался бы так легко.

Шим не сразу понял, что его зовёт тренер Ли СуМан, пока мужчина не тронул его за плечо. ЧанМин от неожиданности вскинулся, но увидев знакомое лицо, расслабился. Футболисты сейчас переодеваются и в скором времени выйдут на разминку. Внутри у парня всё затрепетало: сегодня он впервые будет рядом с ДжунСу так близко, увидит, как он тренируется, понаблюдает за блондином в неформальной обстановке. Главное - держать себя в руках и постараться не пришибить Су напором своих чувств.

Тренировка проходила как обычно. ЧанМин сидел на скамье запасных и наблюдал за ДжунСу. Он подметил, что блондин - истинный капитан своей команды, прирождённый лидер. Ребята прислушивались к нему. Он, как центр тяжести в команде, притягивает всех к себе.

Губы ЧанМина невольно растянулись в улыбке. Только ДжунСу заставлял его чувствовать себя неопытным школьником во время первого свидания. Каждый раз сердце шатена ускорялось, стоило лишь подумать о блондине. А внутри приятно щекотало чувство, которое, кажется, описывают как "бабочки в животе". ЧанМин не был уверен, что это именно то ощущение, но оно ему нравилось. Он до сих пор не испытывал влюблённости и не верил в существование такого глупого чувства как любовь. Пока в его жизнь вихрем не ворвался ДжунСу.

Тогда… получается, что блондин - его первая любовь? ЧанМин аж подпрыгнул от этой мысли. Он впервые подумал о ком-то именно в роли любовника. Все его бывшие пассии не в счёт – там был только секс и ничего больше.

ЧанМин за раздумьями не заметил, когда закончилась тренировка. Он просидел несколько часов на одном месте, что было несвойственно ему, и заметил это, когда всё тот же тренер Ли вернул его в действительность, коснувшись плеча. Шим растерянно с минуту хлопал глазками и, кивнув на слова, что тренировка окончена, решил провести инспекцию своего кабинета.

Шаркающей походкой по широкому коридору ЧанМин направлялся в свой кабинет, мурлыкая себе под нос засевшую в голове песню. Нужное помещение находилось за четвёртой дверью слева, и он уже почти пришёл, но резко остановился у неплотно прикрытых дверей по правую сторону. Насколько ЧанМин помнил, это раздевалки.

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты боролся за меня, - донёсся до Шима голос ДжунСу. – Я хотел услышать, что ты хочешь быть только со мной. Хотел услышать, что если не я, то больше никто. А вместо этого ты предъявляешь претензии.

ЧанМин приник к двери, едва не перестав дышать. Голос блондина звучал расстроенно. Послышались вздох и какая-то возня.

\- Так тебе мало любви и ласки? – произнёс низкий голос с угрожающими нотками.

\- ХёнДжун, отпусти меня, - прошипели в ответ.

ЧанМин, прежде чем сообразил, что делает, с ноги открыл двери и влетел в раздевалку. Как раз в тот момент, когда шикарное тело ДжунСу было прижато к стене. Шим в одно мгновение оказался возле ХёнДжуна, оттащил его от блондина и вдарил так, что тушка защитника впечаталась в шкафчики позади него.

\- Не смей к нему прикасаться, - зло зарычал шатен.

ХёнДжун с силой сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как больно ногти врезаются в ладони. Но прежде, чем дать сдачу, футболист поднял глаза, в которых плясали злые черти. На него смотрели тёмно-карие глаза с морозной корочкой холодного гнева, от которого у Кима прошёлся табун мурашек по хребту. Неприятностей иметь не хотелось, и ХёнДжун, сплюнув кровь на пол, решил ретироваться от нового владельца подальше, громко хлопнув дверью.

ЧанМин прикрыл на минуту глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. И вот на ДжунСу уже смотрит пара всё тех же тёмно-карих глаз, но с заботой и переживанием. Мин подходит к Киму, рассматривая его со всех сторон, убеждаясь, что блондин не пострадал.

\- Какого рожна ты полез?!

ДжунСу вспыхнул как спичка, буравя злым взглядом ЧанМина, и его совсем не волновало, что перед ним его начальник. Ким очень не любил, когда кто-то вмешивался в его дела. Тем более, футболист не знал, как много шатен услышал, прежде чем ворваться и заехать в челюсть ХёнДжуну.

\- Ты в порядке? - ЧанМин благополучно решил пропустить вопрос мимо своих ушей.

\- На кой ляд ты сюда припёрся? – повторил свой вопрос ДжунСу, всё больше злясь. Видимо, всё, что говорили про Шима ЧанМина, правда. Его поведение действительно странное.

\- Спал с ним? – спросил ЧанМин и тут же прикусил себе язык. На кой ему это знать? И так понятно, что между ними что-то было.

\- Я называю это сном без сна, пока не появился ты, - раз этот наглец не отвечает прямо, ДжунСу тоже не станет.

ЧанМин хмыкнул и приблизился к ДжунСу почти вплотную. Блондин напрягся. Начинать знакомство с новым владельцем с мордобоя не хочется, но выбора он может не оставить. Пальцы сами сложились в кулак, мышцы руки приготовились к будущему удару.

Едва касаясь кожи, ЧанМин костяшками пальцев провёл по щеке Су. Шатен был приятно удивлён, поражаясь тому, что, оказывается, можно получить массу удовольствия от простого прикосновения. Он подался вперёд, смотря в глаза опешившему блондину. Оставалось меньше сантиметра между их носами.

\- Не люблю, когда трогают моё, - тихо произнёс ЧанМин. А затем, отстранившись, добавил: - Буду считать, что ты ударил меня без удара.

ЧанМин поспешил покинуть раздевалку, пока окончательно не потерял над собой контроль. Он привык, что ДжунСу на него странно влияет, но терять самообладание для него было в новинку. Шим закрылся в кабинете и, сев за стол, взъерошил свои каштановые волосы. Он посмотрел на свои пальцы, которые пять минут назад касались шелковистой кожи. Рецепторы до сих пор помнили ощущение чужого тепла, рождая глубоко внутри приятное волнение.

Посидев так некоторое время, ЧанМин ещё и понял, что ему придётся искать нового защитника. Ким ХёнДжун хоть и хороший игрок, но нужно от него избавиться.

 

***

Ощущение, словно вывернули наизнанку. Желудок скручивает и выворачивает, но рвотного позыва нет. Юн Гван ему бы очень обрадовался: может, хоть немного полегчало бы. Окружающий мир медленно приобретал резкость, но ноги были ещё ватными. В ушах звенит, и звук доходит, как через толщу воды. Юн не сразу понял, что шея больше не болит, и он может сделать нормальный вдох.

Как только глаза привыкли к новой среде, первое, что попало в поле зрения - тело, скрутившееся в клубок на высоком сидении странной для него формы. Моргнув пару раз и присмотревшись, генерал понял, что это молодой мужчина, и смотрит он на него большими испуганными глазами.

Когда комната перестала шататься, генерала словно ударили молотом по голове, и он в мгновение вспомнил, кто он и что с ним произошло. Голова раскалывалась, как после многодневной попойки, тело ломило, но рука по привычке дёрнулась к рукоятке меча, которого у него в руках почему-то не оказалось. Ну и ладно, справится так. Юн мотнул головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Заметив подозрительное движение, воевода бросился к парню.

"Бежать" - заверещал в панике внутренний голос. Нет, ДжеДжун отнюдь не был трусом и мог за себя постоять, но драться с собственной галлюцинацией, а именно так интерпретировал мозг то, что он только что увидел, было для него как минимум странно. Всё, пора завязывать с работой нон-стоп, решил он для себя. А то так и до клинического диагноза недалеко. Вот смеху-то будет, если он станет пациентом своего друга Хичоля, который работает в клинике для душевнобольных.

Тело Дже спружинило на сидении дивана. Ступни переминались, утопая в мягкой обивке. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что перепрыгнуть через спинку мебели будет быстрее. Закинул ногу, чтобы переступить препятствие, но тело не слушалось, и, зацепившись ступнёй за выступ сидения, парень с характерным звуком рухнул на пол, словно мешок с овощами. Выругавшись вполголоса, Ким встал на ноги. В следующее мгновение его тушку впечатали в стену, выбивая воздух из лёгких.

Руки генерала сами нашли горло и сжали его, прижав тело к ближайшей вертикальной поверхности, чуть приподняв. ДжеДжун чувствовал, как чужая ладонь болезненно сжимает кадык: ещё чуть надавить, и ему сломают шею. Парень едва доставал цыпочками до пола, стуча пятками по стене в попытке найти более высокую опору для ног. Дже вцепился руками в чужую кисть, издавая хриплые звуки удушения.

Тёмные глаза Юна горели праведным гневом, он прожигающим взглядом смотрел на шатена, лицо которого уже стало пунцовым от нехватки воздуха.

\- Ты какому роду служишь? – процедил сквозь зубы генерал.

ДжеДжун был бы рад ответить на вопрос, но пальцы, сжимавшие его гортань, не давали этого сделать. Из горла вырвались сиплые звуки в попытках набрать в лёгкие воздух и выдавить из себя хоть один членораздельный звук.

Генерал понял, что, держа за горло парня, ответа не дождётся и разжал пальцы. Ноги подкосились, и Дже упал на колени, шумно начав наполнять лёгкие воздухом. Брюнет отступил на шаг назад, с интересом озираясь вокруг, не выпуская парня из поля своего зрения. Подметил, вроде обстановка и знакомая, но некоторые вещи он видит впервые в своей жизни. Например, эту странную чёрную рамку, стоящую на подставке, в которой можно разглядеть своё тёмное отражение. Не иначе как какое-то колдовство. А ещё нужно выяснить, что с ним приключилось, и где он оказался. И кто этот парень?

Дже на мгновение подумал, что этот мужик настоящий: ну не может галлюцинация так натурально душить. Или может? Мысленно поставил галочку, что нужно всё же провериться у Хи на всякий случай, затем начал лихорадочно соображать, что делать. Стоп. Хичоль.

Неужели он снова решил пошутить над ним и оставил здесь одного из своих психов? Но в тот раз та дамочка хоть и была неугомонной, но не пыталась его придушить. Кем она себя считала? Кажется, кисен. Было весело наблюдать за тем, как женщина лёгкого поведения пытается его соблазнить. Правда, надо отдать ей должное, притворялась она натурально, Дже поверил бы, если бы не понял, кто она на самом деле.

В голове появилась новая навязчивая идея: найти Хичоля и прибить белыми тапочками. Для начала надо сбежать от этого ненормального. Правда, внутреннее чутьё Кима злорадно хихикало и ехидно шептало, что ничего у него не получится. Дже поймал момент, когда сумасшедший увлёкся разглядыванием своего отражения в экране выключенного телевизора, постепенно поднялся на ноги и как можно тише направился к выходу.

ДжеДжун не подумал, что этот странный тип может увидеть его в отражении экрана, что, собственно, и произошло. Он опасливо обернулся и встретился с гневным взглядом генерала. Бросился к дверям, но не успел. Кима снова прижали к поверхности, на этот раз горизонтальной. Шатен больно ударился при падении и поморщил носик, наслаждаясь видом созвездий из звёзд, мелькавших перед глазами.

\- Тебе жить надоело, простолюдин? Или ты чей-то раб? – зло зашипел генерал. Если бы ему не нужны были ответы, уже давно бы укоротил его.

ДжеДжун уставился на незнакомца. Два тёмных омута слегка прищурено смотрели на него. Сейчас он смог рассмотреть шрам под левым глазом и родинку над губой. А уста… О чём он сейчас думает?! Этот красавчик душу из него выбивает, а Дже его рассматривает и успевает любоваться. Кима это разозлило, и он начал брыкаться. Сумев освободить руки, добрался до шеи генерала. Юну стало трудно дышать, но парня он не отпустил. Через несколько минут хватка всё-таки ослабела настолько, что Дже скинул его с себя.

Оба тяжело дышали: Юн от нехватки воздуха, ДжеДжун от напряжения. Ким отполз подальше от противника и упёрся спиной о стену.

\- Ты кто к веничкам такой? – Ким только сейчас понял, что этот странный парень одет в старые доспехи - похожие есть в коллекции отца. Неужели Хи даже денег не пожалел на реквизит? Хотя, если подумать, вряд ли. Хичоль не повторяется в своих шутках, он любит быть оригинальным.

Юн принял сидячее положение, смерил Дже взглядом. При дворе он привык, что его все знают, и представление – пустая формальность, соблюдение протокола общения. Но этот молодой мужчина его явно не знает. Он даже не узнаёт нашивки генерала на его обмундировании. Это очень странно. Чувство, что что-то очень не так, завладело воеводой, и он решил для начала узнать, кто этот парень и где он находится.

\- Генерал королевских войск Юн Гван, - гордо отчеканил и приосанился.

ДжеДжун смерил странного типа скептическим взглядом. Генерал, значит. Как-то на работе он услышал разговор подчинённых о ролевых играх. Это один из способов отдохнуть от каждодневной рутины и попасть в мир, где ты можешь стать тем, кем хочешь. Но глядя на этого молодого мужчину, Ким как-то слабо представлял, что тот любит такого рода развлечения. Он производил впечатление серьёзного человека, даже с таким странным поведением.

Внутри ДжеДжуна зародилось странное чувство, что он знает непрошеного гостя. Но откуда? Он видит его впервые в жизни. Нет, они не могут быть знакомы. Дже тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя эти странные мысли, но ощущение не ушло. Оно засело внутри маленьким червячком сомнения, постепенно увеличиваясь.

\- Что, любишь ролевые игры? – Дже решил всё-таки пойти на поводу у логики.

Впервые в жизни он проигнорировал тревожные колокольчики своей интуиции. Да и никогда не скажешь, что творится в голове у другого человека. И по личному жизненному опыту ДжеДжун знал, чем тише омут, тем профессиональнее черти. Одет этот Юн Гван в древние доспехи, и речь у него тоже не современная. ДжеДжун слышал, как люди, бывает, так увлекаются игрой, что забывают о реальном времени, полностью погружаясь в атмосферу того периода истории, который они выбрали. Судя по поведению, перед ним как раз такой человек.

\- О какой игре идёт речь? – не понял Юн.

Помнится, Хичоль говорил, что таким людям можно подыграть, пока помощь не прибудет. Только вот ещё нужно вызвать эту самую помощь. И как это сделать, чтобы этот бедняга не заметил? Надо заговорить ему зубы, подумал Дже и поднялся на ноги.

Генерал последовал его примеру. ДжеДжун старался не делать резких движений, понимая, что это может разволновать Юн Гвана, и тот его пришпилит к ближайшей плоскости. То, что силы у него для этого есть, он уже убедился, едва вырвавшись из его тесного захвата.

Взгляд невольно упал на меч, лежащий на столе. Воевода проследил за его взором и просиял, увидев свой клинок. Юн подскочил к оружию, схватил за рукоятку и взмахнул рукой. Лезвие с шипением рассекло воздух, и на пол упало несколько каштановых волосинок.

\- Эй, я не просил меня стричь! – возмутился ДжеДжун, сведя глаза к переносице и взъерошив чёлку.

\- Прости, - Юн на мгновение опешил – он давно не совершал таких ошибок. – Скажи, ты всегда был таким невеждой?

ДжеДжун едва не подавился воздухом. Это он его сейчас невоспитанным назвал? Да кто бы говорил: ворвался в чужой дом, попытался придушить его, а теперь ещё и оскорбляет. Это у этого считается верхом приличия?! Ким лишь фыркнул, показывая своё раздражение.

\- Когда человек представляется, нужно назвать в ответ своё имя, - пояснил Юн, видя, что его не понимают. Он вложил меч в ножны и привычно перехватил в левую руку.

\- Во-первых, прежде чем мне здесь читать лекции о воспитании, для начала надо было спросить разрешения войти в дом, - закипал Дже от наглости незваного гостя, сознательно упустив тот факт, что он появился буквально из воздуха. – Во-вторых, положи меч – он не твой. И в-третьих, выметайся, пока я не подал иск против тебя как минимум по трём статьям.

ДжеДжун взмахом руки указал на выход и выжидающе смотрел на Юна. Генерал в свою очередь смотрел на Кима, пытаясь понять добрую половину сказанных им слов, непонимающе хлопая ресничками. Он понял только то, что имя своё этот парень называть не намерен, и, кажется, его выгоняют. И как это меч не его? Учитель лично передал его ему, с последними наставлениями, когда генерал отправлялся служить во дворец.

\- Начнём с того, что в дом я не врывался, я здесь просто оказался, - ответил Юн, начиная заводиться. – Я не вполне понимаю, что со мной произошло и что это за место. Помню, я умирал, но очутился здесь. Всё выглядит знакомо, только некоторые вещи я вижу впервые. Скажи, я умер, и это потусторонний мир?

ДжеДжун возвёл глаза к потолку. Похоже, генерал заигрался настолько, что позабыл, какой мир реальный, а какой - всего лишь умелая имитация. С психом связываться самому не хочется, поэтому он поручит это тому, кто на этом специализируется – Хичолю. И нужно придумать, как отобрать у него меч, чтобы не повредить вещь и самому не пострадать.

\- Я сейчас позвоню одному человеку, - Дже улыбнулся как можно дружелюбней. Одну руку выставил ладонью вперёд, второй медленно достал телефон из кармана брюк. – Он тебе всё объяснит. Хорошо?

Юн внимательно наблюдал за манипуляциями парня, ожидая подвоха. Когда тот достал из кармана штанов неизвестный ему предмет и начал тыкать в него пальцем, то подумал, что он умалишённый. На таких, как говорил его отец, не обижаются – они и так обижены судьбой. Единственное, на что он сетовал, это на то, что первый встреченный здесь человек оказался таким бесполезным для него. Разъяснить толком ничего не может, грубит и изъясняется какими-то странными словами, что ни один учёный не поймёт.

\- А ты сам что, не можешь попытаться? – решил всё же дать шанс парню Юн. Интуитивно он понимал, что у него мало времени и нужно торопиться.

\- Это не в моей компетенции, - ответил Дже, поднося телефон к уху и вслушиваясь в длинные гудки в ожидании ответа.

\- Компетенции? – не понял генерал.

\- Это не входит в мои обязанности, - перефразировал Ким.

Раздражающие гудки прервал монотонный голос автоответчика, сообщавший, что абонент не может сейчас ответить на звонок, но можно оставить сообщение после звукового сигнала. ДжеДжун решил воспользоваться этой возможностью, потому что не знал, получится ли позже позвонить.

– Алло? Хи, это Дже. У меня к тебе дело. Тащи свою тушку в дом моего отца. Тут один из твоих мне вечер решил испортить. А ещё он генералом представился. Ты же хотел, кажется, с таким пообщаться. Да, и прихвати с собой санитаров – он, похоже, буйный… Я надеюсь, ты часто проверяешь голосовую почту.

Юн смотрел на парня, пытаясь понять, кто такой Хи и существует ли он на самом деле. Тяжело вздохнув, чуть покачал головой. По всей видимости, внятных ответов на свои вопросы от этого парня не дождаться. Он многого не знает, и жизнь короля в опасности. Значит, нужно вернуться как можно быстрее.

И теневая сторона становится солнечной, нужно лишь проредить густые заросли лжи и коварства, которыми порос дворец. Прежде, чем он вернётся, если это в самом деле потусторонний мир, нужно узнать, кто же тот паук, плетущий паутину обмана и посягающий на здравие и жизнь короля. У него нет времени на всё это, нужно действовать без промедления.

Юн вынул меч из ножен и кончиком лезвия коснулся кожи на шее. Дже вздрогнул и поднял испуганные глаза на генерала. Два тёмных омута испытующе смотрели на шатена. Острие лезвия неприятно холодило, к горлу подкатил тошнотворный ком страха, что его сейчас зарежут, и никто не спасёт.

\- Хорошо, - осипшим голосом выдавил Ким. – Я сделаю, что ты хочешь, только не убивай меня.

Да, когда речь заходит о сохранности собственной жизни, люди становятся куда сговорчивей. Юн не хотел прибегать к такой тактике, но этот невежа не оставил ему выбора. Генерал чуть надавил на бьющуюся жилку. ДжеДжун вздрогнул и инстинктивно попытался отстраниться, но лезвие всё так же продолжало касаться кожи.

\- Пожалуйста, - взмолился Дже и зажмурился. Юн опустил меч.

\- Хорошо, я пощажу тебя, - воевода вложил меч в ножны. Его пальцы зацепились за ленту чёрного цвета на конце рукоятки. Он не помнил, чтобы вязал её на меч. Но сейчас не время думать о таком пустяке. – Я задаю вопросы, ты отвечаешь.

Дже разлепил веки и, вздохнув, кивнул. Парень был зол как сам чёрт в замёрзшем аду. И почему этот чудик встретился именно ему? ДжеДжун сунул телефон в карман брюк и старался держать руки на видном месте. Ещё одного подобного напряжения его расшатанная нервная система, скорее всего, не вынесет.

Юн присел на диван и положил меч себе на колени, придерживая ножны левой рукой. Правой он теребил ленту. Для начала нужно узнать, что произошло с ним, и куда он попал.

\- Если надумаешь меня обмануть… - генерал обнажил меч наполовину и с громким хлопком вернул в ножны.

Его тёмные глаза прожигали Кима, заставляя армии мурашек маршировать по спине. Этот человек вынуждал чувствовать страх, и шатену это не нравилось. Но было и другое чувство: интуиция нашёптывала, что Юн не причинит ему вреда, как бы ни угрожал. Это чувство ещё не подводило, так, может, стоит довериться своему чутью и в этот раз?

\- Да, понял я, - Дже невольно коснулся пальцами шеи и посмотрел на них, проверяя, есть ли кровь. Её не было. – У меня, похоже, не особо-то и выбор есть.

Ким тяжело вздохнул и щёлкнул выключателем: за окном начало темнеть, и дом погрузился в сумерки. Комнату залило мягкое искусственное освещение из искусно замаскированных под интерьер осветителей. Юн подскочил на диване, озираясь и пытаясь понять, откуда исходит свет. Но увидев, как парень спокойно подходит к дивану и присаживается на другом его конце, сел назад.

\- Я умер? – всё ещё озираясь, спросил Юн.

\- Как на меня, живее человека я ещё не видел.

\- Это какое-то колдовство? – опасливо поинтересовался генерал.

Дже закатил глаза. Игра игрой, но это уже перебор. Либо этот субъект реально псих, либо хорошо притворяется.

\- Электричество, - едко ответил Ким. Юн недовольно поджал губы и схватился за рукоятку меча. Дже испуганно дёрнулся. – Слушай, давай без этого. А то я быстрее от запугивания копыта откину, чем ты меня зарежешь.

\- Копыта откинешь? – «И что за выражения? - подумал Юн. – Мозги сломать можно».

\- Умру, - вздохнул Дже. Это как надо было вжиться в роль, чтобы забыть нормальную речь?

\- Имя?

\- Моё? – Ким указал на себя пальцем.

\- Моё мне известно.

\- Ким ДжеДжун. Двадцать девять лет. Водолей. Живу и работаю в Сеуле, - выдал на одном дыхании шатен. - Что ещё хочешь знать?

Генерал смерил шатена изучающим взглядом. Он никак не ожидал, что они окажутся одного возраста. Этот парень не выглядит на свои года.

Сеул? Воевода на минуту задумался, пытаясь вспомнить поселение с таким названием в пределах Корё, но не смог. Это в какой глуши он оказался? В Корё ли он сейчас находится?

\- Сеул – это где?

Он не только амнезией, похоже, страдает, а ещё и географическим кретинизмом, подумал Ким, но вслух свои мысли решил не говорить, пока не отберёт у этого чудака меч. Похоже, придётся объяснять то, что знает даже ребёнок.

\- Столица Республики Корея, - заученно отчеканил Дже. Юн продолжал непонимающе смотреть на него. Шатен подумал, что прежнее название города, возможно, поможет понять местонахождение. – Ханян.

Генерал всё так же буравил Кима вопросительным взглядом. Дже пытался понять, в каком же периоде истории Кореи он застрял. Чосон уже исключил. Но не может же он пересказывать всю историю Сеула, тем более он её плохо помнит.

\- Слушай, - вздохнул арт-директор, - прежде, чем я продолжу отвечать на твои вопросы, давай проясним одну вещь: с каким периодом истории я должен сравнивать наше время?

Слова шатена посеяли семена тревоги в душе Юна. Значит, он действительно оказался в другом мире, но этот мир не потусторонний, как сначала предполагал. Разум отчаянно не хотел принимать то, что шептала ему интуиция, и всячески отрицал такую возможность. Сначала он уверится, что это действительно так.

ДжеДжун внимательно наблюдал за генералом. Он на минуту завис, обдумывая его слова. Может, он придёт в себя? Если да, то Ким, по всей видимости, на верном пути. То, что Дже рассказывает Юну, вероятно, как-то затрагивает его память, постепенно возвращая его в настоящее. Тогда чем быстрее он вспомнит, тем быстрее уйдёт.

Ким посмотрел на руки парня: широкая ладонь, длинные пальцы. Кольца не было видно, как и следа от его ношения. Почему-то этот факт порадовал шатена. Фантазия вконец осмелела и подкидывала внутреннему взору, как эти руки его крепко обнимают, мягко ласкают, даря нежность и наслаждение, как они избавляют его от одежды. Память решила помочь воображению, и перед внутренним взором прокручивались сцены из сна с незнакомцем.

ДжеДжун тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Самоназванный генерал всё ещё пребывал в раздумьях. Закрыв глаза и сделав глубокий вдох, шатен списал минутное помутнение на недотрах. Да, секса у него уже давно не было, с тех пор, как порвал с бывшим. Но сейчас не время об этом думать. Для начала необходимо разрешить ситуацию с этим чудиком.

\- Ну, скажи хоть имя короля, - нарушил молчание Дже. – Я посмотрю в библиотеке отца.

Юн посмотрел на Кима с большим удивлением. Для него не знать имя правителя всё равно, что не знать своего собственного имени. Ему было семь лет от роду, когда МунДжонг взошёл на престол. Отец взял его на церемонию коронации, и это зрелище он помнил ясно, словно всё это происходило вчера. Это очень впечатлило маленького мальчика, и он считал дворец особым местом, пока не подрос и не понял, что к чему.

\- Сейчас двадцать второй год правления Его Величества МунДжонга.

ДжеДжун кивнул, встал и направился к двери. Юн вскочил на ноги.

\- Куда это ты собрался?

\- В библиотеку, я же говорил, - Ким цокнул языком. – Она находится в другой половине дома.

И не дожидаясь ответа, Дже вышел в коридор. Юн последовал за парнем, готовый к любым подвохам. Оба оказались на веранде, перешли на другую половину дома. Эта часть строения была отведена для хобби отца. Здесь хранилась часть его коллекции артефактов эпохи Корё, а так же была обширная библиотека.

Генерал следовал за парнем. За это время он решил присмотреться к нему. В той суматохе, что они устроили, и за тревожными мыслями Юн даже толком не рассмотрел ДжеДжуна. Только сейчас он понял, что одежда у него странная, прилегает к телу, как вторая кожа. Волосы коротко острижены. Где это видано, ходить с короткими волосами, да ещё так открыто?

ДжеДжун вошёл в коридор, щёлкнул выключателем, и белый свет заполнил пространство. Как и в гостиной, Юн пытался понять, где источник освещения, но так и не смог. В коридоре было три двери: одна справа, две слева. Шатен подошёл к самой дальней слева. Кусок дерева тихо отъехал в сторону, впуская в комнату двух мужчин.

Вдоль стен просторного помещения стояли стеллажи, заполненные книгами, свитками, рукописями. Напротив двери было одно-единственное окно, возле которого стояли стул и стол, на котором лежала стопка каких-то бумаг. ДжеДжун подошёл к полкам справа и грустно вздохнул. Перед ним стояли более ста томов Корёсы*, в которой в подробностях была расписана история Корё. Теперь нужно найти нужный том, где говорится о правлении короля МунДжонга. Ну, приступим?

ДжеДжун вытащил из ровного ряда том наугад и открыл первую страницу. Как только глаза увидели текст, парень издал стон разочарования и пожалел сейчас, что плохо учил в школе ханча. Оказалось, это была точная копия оригинала, а не перевод на хангыль, как он понадеялся. Он захлопнул книгу и запустил пятерню в свою шевелюру, взъерошивая её. Ещё один вариант - поискать в интернете. Ноут Дже оставил в машине, и, кажется, заряда батареи осталось где-то на час работы. Должно хватить.

Юн, устав ждать и видя, что молодой человек не собирается читать книгу, а задумался над чем-то, подошёл и забрал томик из рук Дже. Открыл и быстро пробежал глазами по исписанным страницам. Закрыл книгу, поставил на место, взял другую, рядом стоящую, проделал ту же операцию, пока не остановился на пятой по счёту. Здесь генерал уже начал вчитываться в вертикальные строчки.

Перелистнув несколько страниц, интерес и нетерпение на лице воеводы сменились потрясением. Держа книгу в дрожащих руках, Юн умоляюще посмотрел на Дже.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что это неправда, - взмолился генерал, чувствуя, как голова идёт кругом от прочитанного.


	4. Chapter 4

ДжунСу по привычке проснулся в шесть утра. Тренировок сегодня не было, и можно было понежиться в постели дольше обычного. Это утро могло бы быть идеальным, если бы не воспоминания о вчерашнем происшествии в раздевалке. 

ДжунСу с раздражением резко выдохнул и ударил кулаком по матрацу. И зачем этот Шим полез не в своё дело? Кто он такой, чтобы лезть в его личную жизнь? Пусть он и новый владелец клуба, но это не даёт ему права распоряжаться им, да и командой тоже, как собственностью.

\- Не люблю, когда трогают моё, - передразнил блондин слова ЧанМина, недовольно поморщившись.

ДжунСу невзлюбил ЧанМина с первого взгляда, но шатен всё равно занимал его мысли. Это злило Кима ещё больше. Он в жизни не встречал такого эгоистичного, самовлюблённого нахала, который лезет, куда не просят.

Отношения с ХёнДжуном испорчены окончательно, и уже даже нет надежды, что они смогут хотя бы остаться коллегами. ДжунСу уже надцать раз пожалел, что затеял всю эту историю со свободными отношениями. Это всё было сделано, чтобы заставить его ревновать. Даже соврал ему, что у него есть другие любовники, но это не сработало. Они прекрасно ладили, была взаимная симпатия, отличный секс. Но Су чего-то не хватало. Каждый раз, будучи с ХёнДжуном, блондин ощущал какую-то незавершённость, словно чёрно-белую радугу забыли раскрасить разными цветами. Но вместо того, чтобы показать, как дорог ДжунСу ХёнДжуну, тот начал предъявлять претензии, когда блондин отказался с ним спать.

ДжунСу сполз с кровати и поплёлся в душ. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, он невольно прикоснулся к своей щеке. В памяти всплыло вчерашнее действие ЧанМина. Кожа на этом участке до сих пор горела от ощущения касания чужих пальцев. ДжунСу не мог понять, что его беспокоит больше: то, что ЧанМин позволил себе такую вольность, или то, что прекратил эту незатейливую ласку. Или, может, то, как шатен смотрел на него? Ещё никто не смотрел на блондина таким взглядом, полным страсти, обожания, желанием завладеть, но вместе с тем нежным, даже ласковым.

ДжунСу необходимо было подумать. А где футболисту думается лучше всего? Правильно – на футбольном поле. Он быстро принял душ, позавтракал и поехал на стадион. Здесь было непривычно пусто. Ким знал, что тренер сейчас сидит у себя в кабинете и занимается бумажной работой. А может, продумывает стратегию для следующей игры. У ДжунСу иногда создавалось впечатление, что СуМан здесь живёт, потому что когда бы он ни пришёл сюда, тренер всегда на работе.

ДжунСу быстро переоделся, стараясь находиться в раздевалке как можно меньше. Память ещё та стерва: всё время подкидывала картинки из вчерашней сцены, что злило блондина ещё больше. Мало того, что этот тип владеет его командой, так ещё и захватил его мысли. К концу переодевания ДжунСу настолько распалил внутри себя праведный гнев, что попадись ЧанМин сейчас под руку, прибил бы.

По пути на поле ДжунСу прихватил сетку с мячами. Отличная погода была полной противоположностью настроению футболиста. Весеннее солнце сегодня щедро дарило тепло и ласкало своими лучами зелёную траву. Светло-голубое небесное полотно было разрисовано белыми волнами перистых облаков, создавая иллюзию моря над головой. ДжунСу даже на мгновение показалось, что он уловил солоноватый запах.

Размявшись, ДжунСу выстроил мячи на линии свободного удара и с особым энтузиазмом забил в ворота один за другим. Когда все они оказались в сетке, блондин собрал мячи и повторил процедуру. Когда парень выпускает весь пар, то ложится на траву и смотрит в небо. И плевать, что земля холодная. Вот и сейчас он распластался звёздочкой посреди поля, пытаясь понять, что делать в сложившейся ситуации.

До конца сезона осталось две игры, которые состоятся на следующей неделе. После этого кто-то уйдёт. То, что играть вместе с ХёнДжуном он больше не сможет, ДжунСу понял, когда за ним вчера закрылась дверь раздевалки. У блондина не было желания покидать команду. Но и не хотел, чтобы уходил ХёнДжун. Он хороший защитник, и играют они вместе уже довольно долго. А на притирку с новым членом команды может уйти много времени, что может отразиться на качестве игры. Как капитан, ДжунСу не хотел отпускать ХёнДжуна.

\- Стараешься простудиться к концу сезона? – донеслось до парня ворчание тренера. ДжунСу сел и поздоровался. – Всё пытаешься найти ответы на свои вопросы?

\- Да так, думаю кое о чём, - блондин вздохнул.

\- ХёнДжун уже поставил меня в известность о своём уходе после окончания сезона.

\- Он так быстро всё решил?

\- Я не знаю, что между вами произошло, но я рад, что ты остаёшься, - признался Ли СуМан. – Ты нужнее этой команде. Любого игрока можно заменить, но капитана нельзя. Особенно такого, как ты. Я знаю, ДжунСу, что ты ищешь ответ, но правильного ответа не существует. Это просто жизнь, просто жизнь.

ДжунСу на минуту задумался над словами тренера. А ведь и правда, чего он мучается? ХёнДжун уже всё решил, расставил все точки над i. Этот вопрос решён и закрыт. К нему не нужно больше возвращаться.

\- Тренер Ли, спасибо, - блондин благодарно улыбнулся мужчине и довольно прищурился.

\- А теперь поднимайся с холодной земли, негодник, - проворчал СуМан, стараясь сдержать улыбку. – Если простудишься, буду гонять тебя вокруг стадиона, пока не выздоровеешь.

ДжунСу вскочил на ноги, деланно испугавшись, чем рассмешил тренера. Блондин поклонился мужчине и поплёлся собирать мячи.

ЧанМин наблюдал за ДжунСу, стоя возле окна в своём кабинете. Он догадывался, чем расстроен блондин, срывая свою злость на ни в чём не повинных мячах. Наверняка, каждый раз, ударяя по мячу, представляет голову Мина, если не его яйца. ЧанМин сокрушённо вздохнул. Тренер Ли уже поведал ему об уходе защитника, и нужно было теперь искать нового. Так даже лучше: не нужно придумывать приемлемую причину, чтобы заставить его уйти. Хоть здесь оказался полезным.

ЧанМин увидел, как Су распластался на траве. Подождав с минуту, он уже хотел выйти и надавать блондину по ушам – простудится же. В момент, когда Мин уже собрался было осуществить свои намерения, он увидел Ли, идущего в сторону лежащего на поле парня. Шим облегчённо вздохнул. Он чувствовал, что сегодня не нужно попадаться на глаза своей зазнобе. Подождав, пока тренер заставит блондина подняться с холодной земли, ЧанМин вернулся к анкетам футболистов, отбирая кандидатов в свою команду.

ДжунСу стоял посреди футбольного поля, провожая взглядом тренера Ли. Тревожные мысли, грузившие сознание, ушли из головы, но на сердце остался неприятный осадок. Что-то подсказывало футболисту, что ХёнДжун так просто не уйдёт. Это не в характере парня. Он обязательно оставит подарок на прощание. Но какой?

***

Юн остервенело переворачивал страницы, едва не рвя их. Ему нужно было знать, что произошло, и в этих хрониках он найдёт ответы на вопросы. Генерал перевернул сразу несколько страниц и понял, что сейчас читает о событиях, которых не помнит. Посмотрев на дату, понял, что эти события ещё не произошли. Значит, в этом мире известно будущее, его будущее. Следовательно, Юн может узнать имена заговорщиков, и кто предал его.

Пока генерал листал Корёсу, внимание Дже привлекла стопка бумаг на столе. Первое, что глаза выхватили из текста – имя генерала королевских войск Юн Гвана. Ким присел на стул и взял бумаги в руки, вчитываясь в текст уже более внимательно. Это была биография военачальника. Родом из города Папён, современный Паджу в провинции Кёнгидо. В наше время город граничит с 38 параллелью, а возле неё военных баз больше, чем жилых домов.

Родился 15 июля 1040 года. Умер 16 апреля 1068. ДжеДжун поник и покосился на Юна, который всё ещё был увлечён чтением. Всё то же внутреннее чутьё говорило Дже, что это и есть генерал, чью биографию он сейчас читает. Но как такое возможно? Да и трудно представить, каково это - умереть в двадцать девять лет. Ему сейчас столько же, и он не может понять, почему этот факт его так внезапно опечалил. Но вот откуда такая уверенность в правдивости своих догадок, ДжеДжун никак не мог понять.

На следующем листе было описание меча. Далее его зарисовки и фотографии в различных ракурсах. А так же подробное изложение легенды, связанной с этим клинком. На последних страницах шло описание какого-то шаманского обряда с пометками на полях. Дже сразу узнал почерк своего отца. Слева на полях было написано «Возможно ли его освободить?»

ДжеДжун почесал затылок. Кого папа надумал освобождать? Это он обязательно узнает, когда тот вернётся из Японии. С другой стороны было написано скорее напоминание «Найти вторую часть рукописи». Какой рукописи, Дже, конечно же, не понял. Внизу карандашом было выведено – Шим ЧанМин. Имя показалось ДжеДжуну знакомым. Он однозначно его уже слышал, но уставшие за сегодня мозги отказывались работать и искать нужную информацию в недрах памяти.

Тихий всхлип отвлёк Кима от раздумий. Дже поднял глаза и посмотрел на Юна. Того пробивала мелкая дрожь. Это было хорошо видно по тому, как книга дрожала в его руках. Глаза покраснели от наполнивших их слёз, нижняя губа была закусана в попытке сохранить остатки самообладания.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что это неправда, - взмолился генерал с отчаянием в голосе. – Это не может быть правдой.

Глаза Юна наполнились слезами, отчего покраснели; в носу защипало, к горлу подкатил ком. МунДжонга убили на следующий день после того, как расправились с ним. Через две недели Чжурчжэни вторглись в пределы Корё, захватили бóльшую часть земель и объявили о своей независимости от Ляо,* которое угнетало племена, стараясь держать дикарей под контролем.

Дао-Цзун* подавил восстание чжурчжэньских племён, присоединив к своей территории и полуостров. Надо сказать, что Чжурчжэни сделали ему услугу, покорив народ Корё. Оба сына МунДжонга были убиты через несколько недель после первого вторжения – предусмотрительный шаг, чтобы не оставить в живых возможных лидеров восстания, тем более законных претендентов на трон, которым народ будет симпатизировать. Корё находилось под китайским гнётом, пока некий Ли СонГё не поднял восстание в конце 14 столетия, отвоевал свободу у захватчиков и основал династию Чосон.

И всё это случилось из-за него. Юн подвёл короля, не справился с возложенной на него ответственностью, не оправдал его доверие, позволив так легко себя победить. Генерал никогда бы не подумал, что ему вставят нож в спину те, кому он больше всего доверял. Кстати об этом, у Юна до сих пор не было времени подумать над этим прискорбным фактом.

Юн проморгал стоявшие в глазах слёзы и поднял взгляд на ДжеДжуна. Парень внимательно наблюдал за реакцией мужчины, который, вперившись глазами в текст, жадно читал, с огромным чувством вины и сожаления. Плечи Юна поникли, сейчас в мужчине едва угадывался гордый военачальник, готовый выполнить любой приказ короля.

Понимание того, что его ошибка привела к таким последствиям, впечатлило до глубины души. Если бы Юн смог защитить короля… Если бы он смог остановить заговорщиков… Если бы он смог вернуться и всё исправить…

Отложив листы в сторону, ДжеДжун поднялся и подошёл к Юну. Отобрал у него книгу, которую генерал выпустил из рук без малейшего сопротивления, запомнил, какой том, и поставил на полку. Генерал смотрел невидящим взором в пространство, где минуту назад была книга. Губы беззвучно начали что-то шептать.

\- Это ложь! – внезапно в сердцах закричал генерал, в глубине души надеясь, что всё не так, и это какая-то шутка. Да, точно, это шутка. Вот сейчас в комнату вбежит ДонУ и скажет, что это его сотники решили так пошутить над ним и устроили представление.

Дже вздрогнул от громкого командирского голоса военачальника. На мгновение даже заложило уши. 

\- Зачем мне тебе лгать? – ДжеДжун смотрит прямо в глаза, стараясь не морщиться от неприятного звона в органах слуха. – Мне жаль, если ты надеялся прочитать что-то другое, - продолжает Дже тихим голосом. – Но это уже произошло, и изменить невозможно.

За время своей службы во дворце Юн слышал много лжи. Он научился распознавать, когда говорят неправду в лицо, довольно быстро. И он мог с уверенностью сказать, что ДжеДжун сейчас не врёт.

«Но это уже произошло, и изменить невозможно». Как это понимать? Что значат эти слова? Юн только что прочитал о событиях, на много столетий опережающих его время. В районе желудка неприятно заныло, возвращая тревогу, которую удалось на время подавить. В голове появилась мысль, что это действительно другой мир.

\- Объясни мне, что это за место? – попросил Юн, уставившись широко раскрытыми глазами на Кима от дикости своих предположений. И неуверенно добавил: - Где я оказался?

ДжеДжун растерянно забегал глазами по комнате. Он сомневался, стоит ли генералу объяснять всё до конца. Ким вспомнил события последних двух часов его жизни. Он вспомнил, как достал меч из коробки, как рассматривал его, и вдруг появился этот человек, называющий себя генералом Юн Гваном. Внутренний голос снова зашептал, что это правда.

ДжеДжун покосился на бумаги на столе. «Возможно ли его освободить?» Похоже, отец верил, что легенда правдива, и хотел освободить пленника из заточения холодного металла. Но случайно это сделал Дже. У парня появилось желание помочь Юну. Сейчас на него было больно смотреть. От того грозного вояки, готового придушить его всего пару часов назад, не осталось и следа. Сердце больно заныло, и захотелось обнять генерала, сказать, что всё будет хорошо, что не так всё страшно, как кажется сейчас. Это же не конец света? Ведь так? 

\- Хорошо, - согласился Дже. Он взял с полки учебник по истории Корё, написанный на хангыле, захватил стопку бумаг со стола и направился на выход. – Следуй за мной.

Они вернулись в гостиную. ДжеДжун с громким плюхом оставил бумаги и книгу на журнальном столе. 

\- Ты голодный? – поинтересовался Ким, оборачиваясь к следом зашедшему Юну. 

Ответом послужило громкое урчание желудка рядом стоящего растерянного парня. Генерал и не помнил, когда в последний раз ел. Но его терзания из-за событий, произошедших после его гибели, не смогли заглушить даже потребность организма в еде.

\- Вот и хорошо, - улыбнулся ДжеДжун, направляясь на выход. – Я тоже ещё сегодня ничего не ел. Побудь здесь, я принесу еды.

Юн проводил взглядом парня и вздрогнул, когда двери закрылись за ним. Генерал не спеша осмотрелся, медленно скользя взглядом по комнате. Судорожно вздохнув, он крепче сжал меч в левой руке. Возникшая в комнате тишина давила на нервы. Это временное спокойствие давало возможность обдумать его непростое положение и решить, что делать дальше.

Взгляд скользнул на книгу на столе. Юн подошёл, положил меч и взял учебник по истории. Он впервые видел книгу с таким твёрдым переплётом. Это очень удобно, подумал он, и открыл первую страницу. Пробежался глазами по строчкам неизвестного ему письма и, закрыв учебное пособие, положил назад. Взяв в руки листы, генерал поразился их плотности и прочности. Это не привычная ему тонкая, мягкая на ощупь рисовая бумага. Листы были исписаны таким же текстом на непонятном языке, что и книга. А рисунки его меча поразили точностью и ясностью изображения. Таких он ещё никогда не видел, словно реальный предмет был заточен в бумагу.

Юн положил листы на стол: всё равно без пояснений он ничего не поймёт. Он по привычке сел на пол, опёрся спиной о сидение дивана и уставился на свои руки. Генерал вспомнил события на берегу Третьего Пруда. Как его обезоружили и тяжело ранили. Он должен был умереть, но почему-то жив. Воевода невольно коснулся горла и ощутил под подушечками пальцев рубец от зажившего пореза.

\- Вот и хорошо, - сам себе произнёс Юн. – Хорошее напоминание ни к кому не поворачиваться спиной.

С ним на подходе к беседке было два сотника. Кто же из них предал его? Сердце наполнилось горечью, разочарованием и болью. Верно говорят, что ранят больнее всего близкие люди. Но почему? Почему он пошёл на столь гнусный поступок? Что подвигло его на это?

Он должен вернуться, чтобы всё исправить. Но как? Вполне возможно, что пути назад не отыскать, и он останется в этом странном мире. Один. Больше не увидит родных и друзей и не спасёт короля. 

Юн сжал кулаки. Нет, выход точно есть, и он его найдёт во что бы то ни стало. С каких это пор он испытывает к себе жалость? Да, жизнь иногда бьёт, это, конечно, очень неприятно, но Юн не имеет права строить из себя жертву. Он – боец. Он всегда справлялся с трудностями. Если он смог попасть сюда, значит, должен быть способ вернуться назад.

Двери открылись, и в комнату вошёл ДжеДжун с подносом в руках. Несколько шагов вглубь гостиной, и парень переставляет еду на журнальный столик. Последними своё место на плоской поверхности находят два бокала и графин с янтарной жидкостью. ДжеДжун присаживается на пол напротив гостя и протягивает ему палочки. Юн берёт их по привычке, располагая между пальцами, и смотрит, как парень разливает напиток. Один стакан ДжеДжун ставит перед Юном, второй – залпом опустошает и снова наполняет.

\- Это алкоголь. Называется коньяк, - пояснил Дже, наблюдая, как генерал берёт стакан и принюхивается к его содержимому. – Рисового вина, увы, нет. И он немного крепче.

Юн делает пробный глоток и чувствует, как горло обжигает, словно проглотил что-то горячее. Далее жар опускается в желудок и обжигает внутренности. Юн делает судорожный вдох, подавляя рвущийся наружу кашель. Этот напиток действительно крепкий. Крепче, чем привычное рисовое вино.

\- Когда я оказываюсь в непонятной ситуации, я либо работаю, либо пью, - Дже улыбнулся, наблюдая за реакцией генерала на вкусовые ощущения после коньяка. – Поскольку первый вариант снятия стресса для тебя сейчас недоступен, наслаждайся вторым.

ДжеДжун опустошил стакан и отправил в рот немного еды. Опыт научил его, что пить на голодный желудок не закусывая не следует. Его организм не прощает такого издевательства над собой, и похмелье становится в разы жёстче. Дже наблюдал, как генерал осторожно попробовал еду и чуть кивнул, немного прожевав.

\- Ты обещал всё рассказать, - напомнил генерал. 

ДжеДжун кивнул. Пока он готовил для них ужин, решил сначала рассказать генералу, что с ним случилось, а уже потом где он оказался. Хоть в те времена и верили в магию, Юн не создавал впечатление человека, который верит в подобные вещи. Возможно, именно по этой причине его удалось заманить в ловушку.

\- Исходя из того, что я увидел и что успел прочитать, - кивок на стопку рядом лежащих бумаг, - ты и в самом деле генерал королевских войск Юн Гван. Расскажи последнее, что ты помнишь, а я продолжу с того места, где ты остановишься.

Юн с минуту мерил изучающим взглядом сидящего напротив Дже. Медленно кивнул в знак согласия. По телу разлилось приятное тепло, но генерал никак не мог понять, или это от выпитого спиртного, или от первых ростков доверия к этому странному парню. ДжеДжун согласился ему помочь несмотря на то, что он нагло, хоть и не собственной воле, ворвался в его жизнь. Что-то было в этом парне, что притягивало, манило и обещало покой его изрядно натянутым нервам. Это было так завлекательно, особенно в такой ситуации. Он решил довериться ДжеДжуну. Выбора-то у него особо и нет.

Юн рассказал свой последний прожитый день в своём мире. Дже слушал не перебивая и кивая в ответ, иногда вставляя восклицательные междометия. Ким поразился, какая была насыщенная жизнь в средние века. Он всё никак не мог понять, как люди не умирали от скуки: новости доходили до них медленно, если друзья далеко, поговорить с ними не было возможности. Но после рассказа генерала, Дже начал пересматривать свою точку зрения.

Когда Юн закончил свой рассказ, ДжеДжун наполнил их бокалы коньяком и предложил выпить. Исходя из истории воеводы, он и не подозревает, что с ним случилось на самом деле. Такую информацию будет тяжело принять на трезвую голову. Пусть пропустит пару стаканчиков, прежде чем узнает, что случилось после его «смерти».

Пока Юн допивал свою порцию спиртного, Дже в кипе листов отыскал биографию генерала и описание проклятия. Он пробежался по строчкам текста, внимательно вчитываясь в слова.

\- Вот, нашёл, - заговорил Дже. – Утром следующего дня тебя объявили мёртвым. Король отдал распоряжение провести расследование Хан ТэкСури и Чо ЯкЧон.

\- Это мои сотники, - перебил генерал. Дже кивнул и продолжил.

\- Позже нашли тело мёртвого Шим ЧинХва недалеко от Третьего Пруда. Он тоже твой сотник?

Юн до побеления костяшек сжал кулаки. Его затрясло от злости и обиды. И злился генерал в первую очередь на себя. Теперь он знает, кто предал его. Почему он раньше не увидел? Почему не заметил? Теперь, когда он вспомнил поведение сотника, всё стало очень даже очевидным. Он словно незрячий не видел того, что происходит у него прямо под носом.

ДжеДжун оторвал взгляд от текста и смерил генерала беспокойным взглядом. Помня реакцию в библиотеке после прочтения Корёсы, он волновался за душевное состояние Юна.

\- Может, продолжим позже? – осторожно предложил Дже.

\- Нет, - Юн отрицательно мотнул головой. – Мне нужно знать.

\- Хорошо, - с сомнением согласился Ким, пристально смотря на генерала. Тихо продолжил: - Согласно этим документам – тебя прокляли.

\- Что?!

В одном слове Юн сумел выразить удивление, негодование, злость, растерянность. Против него использовали чёрную магию, в которую он не верил. До сих пор генерал встречал только шарлатанов, утверждающих, что знают, как колдовать. На деле оказывалось, что это в лучшем случае простые травники, набивающие себе цену. Юну понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы переварить эту новость.

ДжеДжун с тревогой наблюдал за реакцией гостя, ожидая бурной вспышки гнева, проявления отчаяния. Но тот просто сидел как изваяние и смотрел в одну точку невидящим взглядом, в котором плясали злые черти. Это было странным. И вообще поведение Юна было необычным. Когда человек оказывается в незнакомой обстановке, он обычно пугается и теряется, потом пытается выяснить, где находится и возможно ли вернуться в свою привычную среду обитания. Только Юн благополучно пропустил первый этап «правильного» поведения в данной ситуации.

\- Как они это сделали? - голос генерала звучал глухо.

\- Эээ… - Дже зашуршал листами, ища нужную информацию. – Заговорщики нашли ведьму и прокляли меч. Чтобы проклятие вступило в силу, нужно было ранить тебя твоим же мечом.

\- Я могу узнать имена заговорщиков? – с надеждой спросил Юн после долгой паузы.

\- А разве это не написано в Корёсе?

\- Я… - генерал запнулся. Он был слишком впечатлён событиями, произошедшими во дворце.

ДжеДжун кивнул, взял учебник по истории и нашёл нужную главу. Он пробежался по тексту изучающим взглядом и, найдя нужный подпункт, начал читать.

\- К началу правления 11 короля династии МунДжонга, центральная власть серьёзно укрепилась, отобрав практически весь суверенитет у уездных наместников. Многие были недовольны такой политикой и всячески старались переубедить короля вернуть отобранную власть на места. Было предпринято много попыток государственных переворотов. В этом деле преуспел один из советников короля Ли ЁнГи, который заключил тайный союз с Чжурчжэни. Последние воспользовались возможностью захватить Корё и успешно достигли своей цели. Но Ляо подавило проявления непокорства чжурчжэньских племён и отобрало завоёванные земли…

ДжеДжун читал бы и дальше, но неожиданно Юн вскочил на ноги и принялся ходить туда-сюда, выкрикивая ругательства. ДжеДжун сообразил, что это именно маты, и даже обрадовался, что не понимает их значения, хотя догадаться было не трудно.

\- Страхолюд! И посмел же, выпороток! Пусть только доберусь до этого вымесока!* Лично укорочу.

От последней реплики ДжеДжуну стало не по себе. Он представить не мог, как можно кого-то умышленно лишить жизни. Ну, кроме, конечно, надоедливых приставучих насекомых. А эти слова были сказаны с такой кровожадностью, что Дже невольно передёрнуло.

\- Его в самом деле нужно убивать?

\- Ли ЁнГи - государственный преступник. Его казнят в любом случае. Раньше у меня не было доказательств, но теперь я могу схватить его за горло.

\- Полегче на поворотах, - решил урезонить ДжеДжун разволновавшегося Юна.

\- А? – не понял генерал.

\- Говорю, поубавь пыл. В любом случае, уже поздно что-то предпринимать.

Юн притормозил и опёрся ладонями на спинку дивана. Два тёмных омута выжидающе смотрели на шатена. У ДжеДжуна возникло чувство, что он смотрит прямо в душу, заглядывая в такие её закрома, где даже он сам редко бывает. По телу промаршировал табун мурашек, сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз и, высоко подпрыгнув, забилось в горле. Всего мгновение, и Дже утонул в этих глазах, даже забыл, о чём они сейчас разговаривали.

ДжеДжун сам не ожидал от себя такого поведения. Желание быть ближе показалось таким естественным и правильным в этот момент, что шатен подорвался с пола, поддаваясь каким-то неизвестным чарам, отключившим его здравый смысл.

Юн смотрел в широко распахнутые глаза ДжеДжуна и не мог разорвать зрительный контакт. Такое с ним происходило впервые. Наваждение полностью завладело его сознанием, и, как ни странно, мужчина не торопился его прогонять, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Да, ДжеДжун красивый, но такая красота больше присуща женщине. Хотя есть в нём что-то такое, что не даёт отвести взгляд. Когда ДжеДжун поднялся с пола и подался вперёд, до сознания дошло, что он только что пристально смотрел в глаза другому мужчине. Генерал отстранился и, прокашлявшись, постарался оставаться невозмутимым.

Хотя о какой невозмутимости может идти речь, когда с ним такое приключилось? Юн знал, что сейчас должен быть напуганным, растерянным. Но какая-то сила не давала ему запаниковать, расклеиться. Юн чувствовал влияние этой силы, глядя в глаза ДжеДжуну. Каким-то магическим образом его присутствие успокаивало и придавало уверенность. Он вспомнил слова о проклятии, и в голову невольно закрались мысли, что этот парень ведьмак. Ну не может простой человек иметь такое влияние.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – уточнил генерал, прочистив горло.

Дже поспешно опустил глаза на книгу в руках, чувствуя, как его щёки залил румянец смущения. Шатен тряхнул головой, пряча взгляд за каштановой чёлкой. ДжеДжун сделал глубокий вдох. Теперь надо как-то рассказать о том, что Юн оказался в далёком будущем. И если новости о своей участи генерал принял спокойней, чем ожидал шатен, то реакции на эту новость он побаивался.

\- Это касается вопроса твоего нынешнего местонахождения, - решил начать с окольных путей Дже. Он сам не знал, кого подготавливает к новости: себя или внезапно появившегося в его жизни генерала. Юн внимательно смотрел на ДжеДжуна, ожидая, когда же он перестанет медлить. – Видишь ли… то, что произошло с тобой… это произошло… девятьсот лет назад. Этот мир – далёкое будущее для тебя.

ДжеДжун напрягся, ожидая бурной реакции. Юн же просто застыл как статуя, медленно переваривая информацию. Весь процесс осознания отразился на лице Юна. Перед глазами стоял текст из хроник, где были описаны события, которые ещё не произошли. Глубоко внутри он знал, что это правда, но всё равно отказывался до последнего в это поверить. Против него использовали магию, и вполне логично, что его отправили туда, откуда он не сможет помешать. Почему бы не в будущее, где он ничего уже не сможет сделать?

Но всё равно это казалось таким нереальным, что генерал отрицательно помотал головой колом засевшим мыслям, что это неправда. Ведь тогда это значит, что все его родные и друзья давно умерли, даже его самого похоронили. Но он же жив, стоит посреди комнаты в доме человека, которого ещё несколько часов назад не знал. Нет, это какой-то вздор.

\- Неудачная шутка, - медленно протянул генерал, но внутри ковырял противный червячок сомнения.

\- Мир сильно изменился с тех пор. Если не веришь мне, выйди на улицу.

Юн тяжело вздохнул и сел на пол. Что делать? Кого винить? Истерику закатывать не имеет смысла – это не поможет изменить текущее положение дел. Но он не может сидеть сложа руки. Он должен сделать хоть что-то. Генерал ещё в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным.

\- Я верю тебе, - тихо заговорил Юн. – Я впервые в жизни не знаю, что мне делать.

ДжеДжун отложил книгу и подошёл к поникнувшему генералу. Поддавшись порыву, Ким обнял пришельца из прошлого. Юн не двигался, а шатен прислушивался к ощущениям. Сделал глубокий вдох, и в нос ударил аромат чужого тела. Он показался очень знакомым, но вспомнить, откуда этот запах ему знаком, Дже не смог. Сейчас желание успокоить и поддержать было сильнее, чем самокопание.

Юн впервые позволил себе проявить слабость в присутствии чужого человека. Хотя, может, ДжеДжун не такой уже и чужой для него? Неожиданно для генерала в объятиях Дже было тепло и уютно. Ощущения, словно рядом с ним старый друг, которого очень давно не видел. Теплота, исходившая от ДжеДжуна, окутывала в мягкий кокон. Так хотелось побыть в этих объятиях как можно дольше.

Юн склонил голову и положил на плечо Дже. Только сейчас генерал почувствовал, насколько устал, словно копил изнеможённость многие годы, и резервуары сегодня переполнились, выплёскивая содержимое наружу. Юн пытался бороться, но сил совсем не осталось. Разум постепенно уплывал, оставляя пульсирующую головную боль.

ДжеДжун понял, что шок даёт о себе знать, и сознание Юна защищает его, погружая мужчину в спасительный сон. Наверное, не стоило ему говорить всё сразу. Но генерал не успокоился бы, пока не узнал бы всю правду. Он и так долго держался, вот и отключается сейчас. Это даже хорошо, пусть поспит. А Дже необходимо подумать, что делать дальше.

В полусонном состоянии Дже кое-как устроил Юна на диване и накрыл пледом. Будет лучше, если он пока останется здесь. Ханок для генерала более привычный, чем современные небоскрёбы и дома европейского стиля. Пусть сначала справится с той информацией, что получил сегодня.

ДжеДжун устроился на полу между столом и диваном, смотря на заснувшего воеводу. Чувство, что они где-то встречались, всё не покидало парня. В этом и была вся странность – между ними более девятисот лет разницы, и возможность где-то пересечься равна абсолютному нулю.

ДжеДжун взял лист, на котором было написано о проклятии, и снова его перечитал. Но уставший мозг отказывался работать. Он отложил бумагу в сторону и прикрыл глаза всего на минуту, а когда открыл, перед ним стояла очень знакомая женщина и лучезарно улыбалась.

\- Здравствуй, ДжеДжун.


	5. Chapter 5

Красивая моложавая женщина со смешинками в миндалевидных глазах смотрела на растерянного ДжеДжуна. Одежды ханбока хорошо сидели на ней, подчёркивая изящные изгибы фигуры, даже тщательно скрывая тонкую талию и красивые ноги. Длинные чёрные волосы заплетены в косу, на конце перевязанную пёстрой лентой с красивой вышивкой.

ДжеДжун точно знал её. Лицо выглядело очень знакомым, и парню потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы сообразить, что женщина - его родственница. Понимание этого факта пришло к Дже из глубины его подсознания, но разум всё равно отрицал такую возможность.

\- Кто вы? – ДжеДжун прислушался к своей интуиции. Он не почувствовал какой-либо угрозы от женщины. – Что это за место?

\- Оглянись, ДжеДжун-а, - прошелестел мягкий голос.

ДжеДжун посмотрел по сторонам. Они стояли на залитой солнечным светом лесной поляне, между ними из-под земли торчал серый камень с плоской поверхностью. Зелёная трава приятно щекотала лодыжки босых ног, лёгкий тёплый ветерок игриво путал волосы. Это место было знакомо парню, но раньше он здесь точно не был.

\- Это сон, - догадался он. Женщина кивнула. – Вы не сказали, кто вы.

\- Зовут меня Хван МаНи, но люди называют меня ВуПхо.

ДжеДжуну имя женщины ни о чём не говорило. И вообще во сне он ожидал увидеть совсем другого человека. Дже разочарованно вздохнул. Скорее всего, сегодня незнакомец не явится ввиду того, что сейчас он ведёт странную беседу с Хван МаНи.

\- Слушай меня внимательно, ДжеДжун, - ведьма вернула внимание парня на себя. – У тебя мало времени. Если хочешь помочь генералу Юн Гвану вернуться, ты должен сделать всё, как я скажу.

\- Откуда вы?... – начал было Дже, широко распахнув глаза от удивления, но тут же в голову пришла догадка: - Ах, ну да, это же сон. Понятное дело, подсознание переваривает информацию.

ВуПхо покачала головой и тяжело вздохнула.

\- Прислушайся к своим ощущениям, - попросила ВуПхо. – Сердце тебя ни разу не обманывало. Хоть это и сон, но я не сновидение. Так легче всего общаться с тобой, ДжеДжун.

ДжеДжун с минуту прислушивался к своей интуиции. Он почувствовал, что женщина говорила правду. Но… больше ничего не было. После каждого человека всегда оставался своего рода энергетический отпечаток, который Дже, сконцентрировавшись, мог почувствовать при встрече с человеком. Даже во снах эти ощущения сохранялись. Сейчас перед ним стоит женщина, и он не чувствует её присутствия, словно её нет. «Нет в живых» - пронеслось в мозгу парня.

\- Призрак, - озвучил свои догадки ДжеДжун.

\- Верно, - кивок в ответ. – А теперь слушай меня внимательно и запоминай. Осталось мало времени.

ВуПхо рассказала ДжеДжуну о рукописи, которую ведьма написала за несколько дней до своей смерти. В ней говорилось, где провести церемонию, что делать, какие слова читать и что для этого понадобится. Она отдала её надёжному человеку, который сохранит её, чего бы это ни стоило.

Едва Юн закрыл глаза, как оказался на берегу Третьего Пруда. Генерал бежал без оглядки. В воспалённом мозгу была только одна мысль: он должен спасти его, должен спасти короля. Он не может подвести государя. Юн спотыкается, падает, пачкается в грязи, но поднимается и снова бежит. Вокруг непроглядная темень, ничего не видно дальше десяти шагов. Но генерал продолжает бежать, даже не зная, в правильном ли направлении движется.

Тьма закончилась внезапно. Юн выбежал на солнечную поляну. Растущие цветы тут же окутали генерала своими лёгкими ароматами, успокаивая расшатанные нервы и прогоняя кошмар прочь. Юн резко остановился, скользя по зелёной траве растерянным взглядом. Когда дыхание выровнялось, а сердце стало биться ровно, воевода сделал пару неуверенных шагов, приминая травинки, всё ещё сомневаясь, стоит ли выходить из тени деревьев.

Юн оглянулся, некоторое время решая, вернуться ли в лес или выйти на поляну. Темнота лесной гущи совсем не манила, рождая внутри страх и тревогу. Разумнее всего было выбрать светлый луг с приятно пахнущими цветами. Выйдя из тени леса, Юн заметил посреди поляны мужчину и женщину. Двоих разделял камень, на котором что-то лежало, но генерал никак не мог разглядеть что.

Приблизившись, Юн узнал в мужчине ДжеДжуна, но женщину он видел впервые. Заметив генерала, ВуПхо кивнула в знак приветствия, ДжеДжун обернулся и удивлённо захлопал ресничками, явно не ожидая увидеть здесь воеводу.

\- Вы как раз вовремя, господин, - обратилась почтительно ведьма.

\- Ты кто? – Юн остановился рядом с Дже.

Глаза ВуПхо загадочно заблестели, пухлые алые губки растянулись в улыбке.

\- Та, кто наложила на вас проклятие, - честно призналась женщина.

Генерал гневно сощурил глаза, губы вытянулись в ниточку, пальцы сжались в кулаки. Эта ведьма обрекла его на такую долю и так гордо в этом призналась. Эта женщина совершенно стыд потеряла. Как только он найдёт способ вернуться, непременно прикажет казнить её, чтобы не использовала своё колдовство против простых людей.

\- Боюсь, господин, вас опередили, - произнесла ВуПхо, отвечая на мысли генерала. – Если бы это сделала не я, то у меня не было бы возможности вам помочь сейчас.

\- О какой помощи ты говоришь, ведьма? - губы Юна пренебрежительно скривились. – Из-за тебя Ли ЁнГи преуспел.

\- Да, - женщина повеселела. Ей нравилось наблюдать за реакцией воеводы на её слова.

\- МаНи рассказала мне, как вернуть тебя домой, - встрял Дже, видя, что самообладание генерала трещит по швам.

Юн осёкся, перевёл взгляд полный недоумения на ДжеДжуна, потом на ВуПхо. Эта женщина его прокляла, зачем сейчас помогать? Что она с этого будет иметь? Тем более она давно мертва. Или это месть из могилы?

\- У меня другие цели, господин, - женщина посмотрела на Дже. А затем, поймав на себе пристальный взгляд генерала, пояснила: - Вы слишком громко думаете, господин.

ВуПхо взмахнула рукой, жестом приказывая уйти. 

Юн резко сел и глубоко вздохнул. Это был всего лишь странный пугающий сон. Генерал облегчённо выдохнул, протёр глаза: и приснится же ахинея. Воевода решил встать - скоро рассвет, и нужно проверить готовность людей дневного дозора, выслушать отчёт ночного патруля и … 

\- Тебе это тоже приснилось? – тихо спросил бархатистый голос откуда-то снизу.

Юн подпрыгнул от неожиданности и чуть не упал с дивана на сидевшего в неудобной позе на полу Дже. Мужчина посмотрел вниз. ДжеДжун, закрыв глаза, задумчиво потирал пальцами лоб, усердно над чем-то размышляя и пытаясь подавить волны пока ещё слабой головной боли. Вероятно, без болеутоляющего сегодня не обойтись.

\- Так это был не сон? – в голосе генерала чувствовалось замешательство.

\- Я предпочёл бы увидеть другой сон, - едва слышно произнёс шатен. 

ДжеДжун всё ещё переваривал сказанные слова ВуПхо. Он бы в жизни не подумал, что происходит из рода древних и весьма сильных колдунов, как и не поверил бы, что магия существует на самом деле, и ею можно научиться пользоваться. Более того, даже можно отправить средневекового генерала назад в его время. 

Это самые тяжёлые сутки за всю жизнь Дже. Слишком много новой информации за короткий срок. Так и недалеко сойти с ума, и неудивительно, что начинает болеть голова. Черепная коробка сейчас просто взорвётся от мыслительных процессов внутри, цепная реакция, которую никак не остановить. Интересно, отец знает об этом? Он знал о легенде и хотел освободить генерала. ДжеДжун сейчас пожалел, что не слушал рассказы отца более внимательно. Парень поднялся на ноги и направился к выходу.

Юн свесил ноги с дивана и откинул в сторону плед. Он прокрутил в голове странный сон с участием ведьмы и посмотрел на ДжеДжуна. Тот выглядел загруженным, словно пытался понять условие сложной задачи, правильного решения которой не существует. Когда генерал вышел на поляну, Дже уже беседовал с ВуПхо. Вероятно, женщина ему что-то рассказала, если парень усердно думает. Вчера, наверное, Юн выглядел не лучше.

Юн почувствовал внезапный порыв обнять, успокоить. Подобные вспышки нежности мужчина и раньше за собой замечал, но все они были направлены на женщин, за которыми он ухаживал. Это сбивало с толку, но подумать над этим генерал решил позже. Сейчас нужно решить первоочерёдные вопросы: утренний туалет.

\- Эээ… - подал голос Юн, когда Дже встал и направился к выходу. Смущению генерала не было предела, но деваться некуда. Парень обернулся, бросил на воеводу вопросительный взгляд. – А где здесь отхожее место?

ДжеДжун лишь молча кивнул, чтобы тот следовал за ним, и провёл генерала в ванную. Воевода в растерянности осматривался, скользя недоверчивым взглядом по незнакомым предметам, едва ли догадываясь, для чего они нужны. Светлая комната, отделанная в бело-коричневых тонах, большая душевая кабинка, около которой стоит ванная, раковина с тумбочкой, напротив унитаз, рядом стиральная машинка.

ДжеДжун объяснил, как он надеялся, доходчиво, что и как работает, поинтересовавшись, хочет ли генерал помыться, и получил неуверенный положительный ответ. Юн, как малое дитя, стоял с широко распахнутыми глазами и открытым ртом. Устройство душа и его функциональность мужчину очень впечатлили: не нужно было для бани воду носить и ждать, пока она нагреется, а сразу покрутил рычаг и получай блаженство от омовения. А когда ДжеДжун показал ему, как работает унитаз, как и для чего его использовать, генерал откровенно запаниковал. 

ДжеДжун нажал на слив бачка, показывая, как смывать, и вода с шумом ополоснула белого друга. Юн от неожиданности отпрыгнул назад и встал в боевую стойку, с опаской смотря на унитаз, ожидая, что из него сейчас что-то выскочит. Дже приложил все усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться. Генерал с дикой паникой в глазах не отводил взгляда от напугавшего его санитарного устройства. Воевода испугался, что, если он на него сядет, эта странная штуковина засосёт в себя его мужское достоинство. Правда, решил это не озвучивать: и так чувствовал себя ужасно неловко.

Дже, убедившись, что генерал будет в относительном порядке от применения новейших технологий в таком простом деле как мытьё, ушёл готовить завтрак, цедя улыбку в кулак, позволив себе рассмеяться уже на кухне. И всё-таки этот генерал при всей его манерности и строгости такой забавный.

Юн растерянно посмотрел на двери, закрывшиеся за парнем, и опасливо покосился на унитаз. Как ни крути, подумал генерал, а ему придётся рискнуть и справить нужду. ДжеДжун же наверняка не один раз использовал эту штуку, и, вроде, у него там всё есть. Хотя, он не обратил внимания – не было привычки у него рассматривать чужую мотню, о чём на мгновение пожалел.

Кое-как справив нужду, на что он потратил больше времени, чем обычно, по понятным причинам, и облегчённо вздохнув, что ему не оторвало важную часть тела и можно рассчитывать на продолжение рода, Юн забрался в душевую кабинку. Его восторгу не было предела: ещё ни разу в жизни мужчина не получал столько удовольствия от мытья. Даже позабыл о недавно пережитом стрессе из-за унитаза. Плескался Юн долго и даже решил вымыть голову, распустив свои волосы, достававшие до лопаток. 

ДжеДжун приготовил лёгкий завтрак и просматривал текст шаманского обряда, думая над словами ВуПхо. Юн так люто и искренне возненавидел женщину, стоило ей признаться, что это она его прокляла. В глазах военного ясно читался страх из-за её силы и из-за того, что она могла сделать. Если бы ведьма ещё была жива, он бы убил её сам, Дже был в этом уверен.

ДжеДжун нахмурился, пытаясь понять смысл фраз, написанных отцом. Он разыскивал вторую часть рукописи и, судя по всему, считал, что она у Шима ЧанМина. Дже задумался, откуда же он знает это имя. Пораскинув мозгами и покопавшись в памяти, шатен вспомнил вечер прошлой пятницы с друзьями. ДжунСу и Ючон говорили об этом парне. Кажется, он новый владелец FC Men. ДжеДжун едва не захлопал в ладоши от восторга. Как хорошо получилось: поиски этого человека займут всего ничего. Но вот станет ли он помогать им, это уже другой вопрос, который придётся выяснять при встрече.

ДжеДжун глянул на часы, висевшие над входом в кухню, что-то генерал задерживался. Неужто не смог с чем-то справиться? Дже отложил листы и пошёл проверить, всё ли в порядке с Юном. Подошёл к двери ванной, постучался, но никто не ответил. Прислушался: вода не льётся, и вообще по ту сторону полнейшая тишина. Подумав, что, возможно, воеводе стало плохо, распахнул двери и застыл на пороге.

Юн стоял спиной к нему и вытирал грудную клетку полотенцем, которое шатен оставил для гостя. В одно мгновение Дже забыл, что у его организма есть лёгкие и что они должны строго выполнять отведённую им функцию. Взгляд автоматически оценивающе пробежал по голому телу генерала. Крепкие ноги, покрытые умеренным волосяным покровом, упругие полушария ягодиц с впадинками по бокам, две ямочки над копчиком. 

ДжеДжун невольно облизнулся и вспомнил, что надо дышать, а то грохнется в обморок. Взгляд скользнул выше на широкую спину. От движений натренированных рук мышцы под кожей перекатывались, формируя красивый рельеф. Мокрые пряди волос, с которых ещё капала вода, прилипли к влажной коже, едва прикрывая спину. У Дже появилось навязчивое желание подойти и убрать пряди, открыть взору недоступный глазам участок кожи, прикоснуться, почувствовать на вкус. Волна возбуждения прокатилась по телу Кима, пробегая приятными щекочущими мурашками, собираясь внизу живота.

Дже словно под гипнозом сделал шаг вперёд. Юркий розовый язычок прошёлся по нижней губе, увлажняя её, но влага тут же испарилась, стянув нежную кожу. Шатен смотрел на хорошо сложенное тело, желая, но не смея прикоснуться. Этот мужчина был так близко и так далеко одновременно. А если Дже ещё и поддастся соблазну, то «близко-далеко» превратится в «далеко-далеко». Правда, даже при таком раскладе, это остаётся вопросом времени.

ДжеДжун тихо закрыл двери и, шаркая ногами, поплёлся на кухню приходить в себя, сокрушаясь по дороге, как же его так угораздило? Вытащив воду из холодильника, залпом опустошил более половины бутылки, рискуя простудить горло. Но это помогло немного снять напряжение и прийти в себя. Юн… Это сокращение имени ДжеДжуну понравилось, и он называл воеводу про себя именно так. Но когда же это сокращение пришло ему в голову? Когда его сердце затрепетало при виде этого статного военного? Когда впервые заглянул в его полные гнева глаза? Или когда увидел его такого подавленного в библиотеке?

А, может, раньше? Чувство, что они с Юном где-то встречались, у ДжеДжуна никуда не делось. А только что оно обострилось до предела, создавая фантомное чувство дежавю. Дже тряхнул головой и поставил бутылку на кухонный стол. Не об этом нужно сейчас думать, а о том, что надо найти эту рукопись. Бросив взгляд на бумаги рядом с бутылкой, Дже вспомнил, что самые ценные артефакты отец держит в хранилище, оборудованном в подвале. Значит, манускрипт должен быть там.

\- Эта купальня - просто чудо, - генерал вошёл на кухню с довольной улыбкой на лице, непривычно кутаясь в махровый халат. Но потух, увидев задумчивое лицо ДжеДжуна. – Что-то случилось?

ДжеДжун встрепенулся и поднял глаза на воеводу.

\- Ты ешь, я пойду, поищу рукопись. Она должна быть где-то в коллекции отца, - шатен решил оставить вопрос без ответа.

\- Так она же наверняка иероглифами написана, - Дже вздохнул: он об этом не подумал. Единственное, чего Ким хотел сейчас, это увеличить дистанцию между ним и этим сбивающим с толку гипнотическим мужчиной. Ему нужно побыть одному хоть несколько минут. Но, скорее всего, это не поможет.

\- Ааа… ну тогда… - ДжеДжун бросил на Юна быстрый взгляд, - поищу тебе одежду.

Парень юркнул в коридор, пока генерал не успел его остановить, чтобы побыть хоть несколько минут наедине со своими мыслями. Дже зашёл в свою старую комнату. Когда он переезжал, то оставил часть вещей. Иногда он оставался ночевать у отца, и если такой случай выпадал на середину рабочей недели, то это экономило время утром, избавляя Дже от необходимости ехать домой переодеваться, а затем уже на работу. Шатен оглядывал содержимое деревянного шкафа, пытаясь сообразить, что из этих вещей генералу будет впору. Где-то должен быть большой свитер, который Дже заказал через интернет, но по ошибке прислали не его размер. Вещь так и осталась валяться в шкафу, потому что вернуть или обменять покупку руки так и не дошли.

Не найдя того, что искал, ДжеДжун вытащил из нижней полки одежду, которую по нерасторопности забыл его двоюродный брат, когда в прошлом году приезжал навестить их. Впервые в жизни Ким обрадовался рассеянности кузена. Прикинув на глаз, Дже решил, что вещи должны подойти. Оставив всё это в гостиной, Дже вспомнил, что должен проверить почту и позвонить ТэМину и СуЁн. Но для начала не помешало бы привести себя в относительный порядок.

Дже старался быстро завершить все водные процедуры и не думать о картине, которую лицезрел всего пятнадцать минут назад в этой комнате. Создавалось впечатление, словно его сон перестал быть потрясающим сновидением, воплотившись в реальность в этом мужчине. Но всё-таки это видение из царства Морфея. Или нет? ДжеДжун уже не знал. За последние сутки всё очень запуталось.

ДжеДжун подождал, пока Юн переоденется. Парень поражённо застыл, снова уронив свою челюсть. Одежда была чуть великовата, кузен его был довольно упитанным малым, но это не портило общей картины. Современная одежда генералу очень шла. Только осталось ещё волосы подрезать, и никто не скажет, что он типичный житель одиннадцатого столетия, пока тот не заговорит. 

\- И как можно ходить в такой тесной одежде? – Юн всё пытался «посадить» джинсы так, чтобы было удобно. Дже отметил, что, даже несмотря на то, что они ему великоваты, его зад смотрится в них просто шикарно, и тут же мысленно прикусил язык.

\- Это дело привычки, - ДжеДжун достал ключи от хранилища и спустился вниз.

Массивная на вид тяжёлая дверь открылась, впуская в помещение двух мужчин. Просторная комната простиралась под обеими половинами дома. Несущие железные сваи формировали своего рода коридор. Ровные ряды стеллажей образовывали небольшой лабиринт. Полки были заполнены старинными книгами, рукописями, свитками. На стенах висели самые ценные артефакты, включая мечи. Одно место пустовало, а над ним висела табличка с именем генерала.

Юн издал восторженный вздох. Это очень напоминало ему королевскую библиотеку, в которой несколько раз ему довелось побывать. Генерал взял первую попавшую под руку книгу и открыл. Широко раскрытыми глазами он читал до боли знакомые слова, но это был незнакомый ему почерк.

\- Это написал мой учитель, - выдохнул Юн. – Но это не его рука.

\- Вероятно, это копия, - Дже передёрнул плечами. – Не все оригинальные тексты сохранились до наших дней. И лучше положи там, где взял. Отец сюда даже мне не всегда разрешает заходить, если увидит что-то не на своём месте, меня по головке не погладит.

Юн прошёл вглубь, рассматривая древние фолианты и читая их названия.

\- Неудивительно, - подал голос генерал, рассматривая содержимое верхней полки, которая была ему по плечо. – Здесь много секретных документов. И я узнаю много книг из королевской библиотеки.

\- Неважно, - вздохнул Дже. – Давай искать то, зачем пришли.

Поиски заняли почти два часа, и искал в основном Юн. От ДжеДжуна здесь толку было мало, поэтому он просто наслаждался обществом генерала. Он ловил каждый жест воеводы, то, как он хмурится и недовольно поджимает губы, понимая, что очередной манускрипт - не тот, что им нужен, как его длинные пальцы листают страницы. Дже заметил мозоли на широкой ладони и небольшой шрам на тыльной стороне.

ДжеДжун поймал себя на мысли, что хочет посмотреть на Юна с мечом в руке. Как лезвие рассекает воздух, когда рука направляет смертоносное оружие, как крепкие мышцы играют под бархатистой кожей от напряжения, как капельки пота скатываются по шикарному телу, как его тёмные омуты с любовью и лаской смотрят на него…

\- Похоже, здесь нет того, что нам нужно, - голос генерала спустил ДжеДжуна на землю. 

Дже пробормотал себе под нос что-то нечленораздельное, чувствуя, как кровь прилила к лицу. И что с ним такое? Почему в присутствии этого мужчины появляется чувство неловкости, и хочется убежать, словно стыдливая барышня, и спрятаться от этих чарующих глаз, от голоса с мягкими переливами глубокого тембра, от которого по телу маршировали армии мурашек. Но вместе с тем хочется броситься в объятия, прижаться к широкой груди, чтобы крепкие руки нежно ласкали, такие желанные губы дарили томительные поцелуи…

\- Ты в порядке? – Юн коснулся плеча шатена. Парень вздрогнул и закивал головой, не рискуя сказать и слова, боясь, что голос выдаст его состояние. – Хорошо. Остались те высокие полки у дальней стены.

ДжеДжун взял стремянку и пошёл к указанной полке, поставил лестницу и забрался на неё. Юн ждал, пока ему подадут рукопись. Хотя логичней было бы полезть наверх самому, но видя решимость парня, генерал решил не перечить. Порывшись среди пыльных страниц, Дже нашёл свиток и подал Юну. В носу защекотало от пыли, слой которой он потревожил. Короткими прерывистыми вдохами Ким набирал воздух, готовясь чихнуть. Раздалось громкое «Апчхи!» и последовавшее за ним шмыганье носом.

ДжеДжун отпустил полку, за которую всё это время держался, и начал спускаться, поставив одну ногу на ступеньку ниже. В носу снова защекотало. Почувствовав, что чихнёт ещё раз, ДжеДжун пожалел о новом вдохе, сделанном им в облаке пыли, которое ещё не рассеялось. Снова раздался характерный звук чистки природного фильтра организма при дыхании. Дже отпустил стремянку, за которую держался, в рефлекторном порыве потереть нос, не подумав, что другой рукой ни за что не держится, и почувствовал, как теряет равновесие.

Паника накатила в то же мгновение, как до мозга дошло, что он вот-вот поцелуется с полом. ДжеДжун уже был в воздухе, на полпути до встречи его тушки с твёрдой плоскостью, как его подхватили сильные руки. Юн, видя, что этот странный парень сейчас упадёт и, вероятно, покалечится, недолго думая, решил его поймать. Руки генерала обхватили падающего и потянули на себя. Но, всё-таки, доблестный воевода не рассчитал своих сил и по инерции начал падать вместе с неуклюжим недоразумением.

Юн упал на спину, ДжеДжун приземлился на своего спасителя. Оба парня ошарашенно смотрели друг другу в широко открытые глаза. Киму хватило мгновения, чтобы понять, что не так: при падении, вернее, после приземления на генерала, он умудрился накрыть его губы своими. Это было простое касание, но сам факт поцелуя ввёл обоих в ступор.

Сколько они так пролежали, никто из них не знал. Когда Дже, отойдя от неожиданного, но приятного шока, решил, что нужно всё-таки подняться, отлепил свои уста от соблазнительного ротика воеводы и начал барахтаться в сильных объятиях. Юн сообразил, что до сих пор не убрал своих рук с талии парня. В голове у генерала проскочила мысль, что она у него тонкая, как у молоденькой девушки, а губы такие мягкие и горячие, но потрясение, что его только что поцеловал, пусть и случайно, другой мужчина, не дало вполне насладиться приятным ощущением.

Юн выпустил парня из кольца своих рук и сам начал подниматься. Дже залился краской по самые корни волос и тряхнул шоколадной чёлкой так, чтобы скрыть свои глаза, в которых блестел лихорадочный огонёк паники. 

ДжеДжун поднялся на ноги и выбежал из помещения. В голове крутилась одна мысль: это _он_ , парень из его сна. Это точно _он_ – Дже узнает его губы в любом состоянии, такие горячие, мягкие, нежные, доставляющие такое удовольствие. Но как такое возможно? Как ему мог сниться средневековый генерал?

Юн лежал на полу посреди хранилища, медленно выходя из ступора. Губы горели огнём, мысли путались, расползались словно насекомые, только мужчина хотел собрать их и понять, что только что произошло. Прохладные пальцы коснулись горячей кожи, отчего жар, как показалось Юну, усилился. Сердце стучало часто, грозя вот-вот сломать рёбра и пуститься в пляс в этом подвале. В горле пересохло, дыхание сбилось. Это было простое случайное касание губ. Это даже чмоком не назовёшь, но вызвало такой шквал эмоций, что если бы Юн сейчас не лежал, то ноги бы его не удержали. Ещё ни одна женщина не смогла вызвать в нём такое волнение. А если бы это был настоящий поцелуй, а не случайность?

Юн сел и осмотрелся, подобрал свиток и дрожащими руками развернул его. Понадобилось время, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд и прочитать строчки. Это был манускрипт, который они искали, и, судя по его состоянию, это был оригинал, но с ним хорошо обращались и бережно хранили, поэтому текст был читабельный. 

\- Похоже, это то, что нужно, - воевода едва узнал свой хриплый голос. 

Юн прокашлялся и начал подниматься. Накатившая необъяснимая слабость в теле едва позволила воплотить свои намерения стоять на ногах. Нижние конечности с трудом удерживали привычный вес тела, который сейчас стал тяжёлой ношей. Генерал не спешил подниматься наверх, давая себе и ДжеДжуну время прийти в себя. Эмоции улягутся, и они решат это недоразумение. Такое же могло случиться с каждым.

ДжеДжун нервно мерил гостиную широкими шагами, не зная, что ему теперь делать. Парень проклинал всё на свете: от хобби отца до его неуклюжести. Мало того, что генерал ему понравился, так он ещё каким-то образом оказался тем парнем из сновидений, с которым он так самозабвенно занимался любовью. А последней каплей было осознание того, что Юн - стопроцентный натурал и скоро вернётся домой.

Хотелось всё бить и крушить, послать всё к чёртовой бабушке. И бес его дёрнул распаковать этот меч! ДжеДжун понял, что влюбился. Но одно дело - любить иллюзию во снах, другое дело, что это реальный человек, которого он знает меньше суток, который очень скоро исчезнет из его жизни, и больше они не встретятся никогда. Хотелось взвыть от обречённости. 

Дже плюхнулся на диван и достал телефон. Нужно отвлечься, иначе голова просто взорвётся. Шатен открыл новостное приложение и оцепенел. Челюсть сама уехала вниз, а широко раскрытые от изумления глаза читали кричащий заголовок скандальной статьи.

\- Твою мать, - потрясённо протянул Дже, радуясь, что сейчас сидит. День обещает быть «весёлым» и насыщенным.


	6. Chapter 6

ДжунСу открыл глаза ровно за минуту до будильника и успел выключить раздражающее пищание, как только устройство подало свой противный голос. За многие года карьеры спортсмена тело привыкло к такому расписанию, и любое его нарушение выбивало из колеи. Но если такой режим стал привычным укладом его жизни, и все действия уже давно вошли в привычку, которую, кажется, уже ничто не способно отбить, то что делать с эмоциональным потрясением, которое нарушает привычный ход событий и останавливает даже многолетние привычки.

Традиционные утренние водные процедуры проходят в режиме полного автопилота. Рефлекторных механических движений как раз хватает, чтобы побриться не порезавшись при фактически полном отсутствии сознания при исполнении действия. Мысленно ДжунСу всё ещё находился в прошедших двух днях. Блондин частичкой подсознания понимал, что что-то с чем-то не вяжется. Но вот что и с чем, он никак понять не мог, сколько бы про это ни думал. ХёнДжун при его напористом характере слишком уж легко сдался. Защитник столько времени добивался его внимания и слишком быстро охладел, как показалось Су.

Он не оправдал надежды Хёна? Или не получил то, чего ожидал? Или прошла любовь? Или пропал спортивный интерес? ДжунСу никогда не обещал то, чего не мог дать. Он не обещал ХёнДжуну безграничной любви. Да что там любви, он даже не обещал долгосрочных отношений, сразу дав понять, что хоть Ким его заинтересовал, но это не значит, что у них получится что-то построить. За это время ДжунСу хорошо успел изучить характер ХёнДжуна, и его уход ну никак не вписывался в его привычное поведение.

Состояние угнетённости усугубляло и то, что внутреннее чутьё однозначно давало понять, что мысли ДжунСу идут в правильном направлении. Но легче от этого не становилось, потому что он даже предположить не мог, что же сделает его уже бывший парень и защитник команды. Чёрт. Именно поэтому ДжунСу так долго упирался и строил недотрогу. Что остальные игроки подумают о нём, узнав о его ориентации, ему было всё равно, но вот завести интрижку с одним из них было крайне рискованно, потому что, если что-то пойдёт не так, это разрушит такое хрупкое, идеально сбалансированное равновесие в отношениях внутри команды. Что в свою очередь приведёт к плохой игре. Это всё равно, что из идеально отлаженного механизма вытащить болтик, тогда конструкция просто развалится. Сейчас или потом – не важно.

И этот внезапно появившийся Шим ЧанМин. Он, сродни смерчу, ворвался в его жизнь и ведёт себя точно как это атмосферное явление, возникающее в облаке и распространяющееся вниз. Новый владелец полностью захватил его мысли. О чём бы блондин ни думал, все мыслительные процессы заканчивались тремя слогами, из которых состояло имя этого наглеца. Теперь же ДжунСу понял, что начинает что-то испытывать к ЧанМину. Да, его до чёртиков раздражает только одно упоминание о нём, но почему-то хочется, чтобы он был рядом, ну хотя бы чтобы побесить. Отчего-то блондин был уверен, что это сойдёт ему с рук.

ДжунСу поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас маниакально довольно улыбается. Заметно повеселевший футболист проглотил завтрак и решил просмотреть новости, пока будет потягивать утреннюю порцию свежевыжатого сока. Закинул посуду в посудомоечную машину и открыл ноут. Держа стакан в одной руке, другой, недолго думая, вбил своё имя в поисковую строку, и… Пальцы разжимаются, ёмкость с недопитым соком оказывается на полу, превратившись в месиво мелких осколков и жёлтую лужу.

Воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать, лёгкие сжались до размера запечатанного вакуумного пакета, к горлу подкатил тошнотворный ком. Внутренности больно скрутило, сердце на мгновение замерло, ухнуло куда-то вниз и, резко подскочив, усиливая тошноту, быстро забилось в горле. Вспотевшими немеющими пальцами ДжунСу открыл статью с кричащим названием «Капитан национальной сборной Ким ДжунСу - гей!».

Блондин едва мог сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы прочитать расплывающиеся буквы. Хотя, можно было и не читать: смысл написанного и так понятен по заголовку. К публикации прилагались и фото, на которых ДжунСу зажимается с другим парнем. Ким помнил тот вечер, тогда он с друзьями выходил из ночного клуба, и к нему пристал какой-то в хлам пьяный пацан. Хлопца удалось отодрать от блондина, и инцидент был благополучно забыт до сегодняшнего дня.

После прочтения абзаца, где писалось о том, что он сексуально домогался защитника своей команды Ким ХёнДжуна, что послужило его уходом из сборной, госпожа адекватность, позорно струсив, сбежала, забрав с собой сдержанность, самоконтроль и способность здраво мыслить. В голове появилась странная лёгкость, и где-то, кажется, зазвонил телефон, но звук мелодии раздавался словно из параллельной вселенной.

На мгновение мелькнула мысль, что он должен разозлиться, в порыве гнева разгромить всё вокруг, закричать, расплакаться, рассмеяться, напиться, в конце концов. Хоть что-нибудь! Но ведь в заголовке написана правда, а на неё не обижаются. Оцепенение от шока от происходящего не давало пошевелить и кончиком мизинца. Всё кончено, жизнь разрушена, карьера рухнула, разбившись на мелкие осколки, по которым теперь будут все топтаться, выражая своё презрение. Даже если и опровергнуть эту статью, никто не поверит. Он остался один против всех. ХёнДжун ударил по самому больному, по святому.

 

Юн не спеша, шаркая ногами, поднимался по ступенькам. Выйдя их хранилища, захлопнул двери и направился на поиски ДжеДжуна. Он прочитал рукопись, но здесь описано не всё. Где-то есть как минимум ещё одна часть, и её нужно найти. Как же удручает зависимость от кого-то. Генерал не привык полностью полагаться на другого человека, даже несмотря на доверие. Он привык приказывать, но никак не просить. Если советуется, то только с отцом или учителем. И такое положение мужчину совсем не устраивало.

Юн дошёл до гостиной, двери которой оказались открыты, и застыл на пороге. Картина, которую застал генерал, отозвалась глухой тревогой, что что-то случилось в жизни ДжеДжуна. А он даже не подумал, что этот парень до встречи с ним жил своей жизнью, общался с друзьями, работал, может, у него даже невеста есть. И он всё бросил, чтобы помочь ему, Юн Гвану, решить его проблему, а он даже не удосужился его элементарно поблагодарить. Юн ДжеДжуна невоспитанным называл, а сам напрочь забыл о манерах.

ДжеДжун сидел на диване, напряжённый, как натянутая тетива лука, готовый вот-вот вскочить на ноги и помчаться туда, где сейчас, судя по всему, должен быть. Юн наблюдал, как Дже ошалело смотрел на неизвестный ему прямоугольный предмет и тихо бормотал ругательства. Надо будет позже поинтересоваться, что это за вещица.

Оцепенение ДжеДжуна прошло в тот момент, когда генерал прошёл в комнату и положил манускрипт на стол. Шатен яро застучал пальцами по сенсорному экрану смартфона и стал вслушиваться в ненавязчивую мелодию, поставленную вместо надоедливых гудков. Дже сорвался с места и начал нервно мерять комнату шагами.

\- Ну, давай же, отвечай, - приговаривал парень, будто его могли услышать.

\- Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался Юн, надеясь, что сможет помочь. Хотя, что он может сделать в этом мире?

ДжеДжун нервно отмахнулся, мол, не сейчас, и снова набрал номер ДжунСу. Мелодия в динамике уже не то, что раздражала, а начинала откровенно бесить. Абонент упрямо не отвечал, игнорируя весь мир, и одному богу было известно, в каком он сейчас состоянии. Пнув в сердцах диван и тут же айкнув от боли в ноге, Дже снова набрал номер, но уже Пак Ючона. Нужно срочно что-то делать, и в первую очередь узнать, кто та крыса, которая сдала ДжунСу журналистам.

\- Алло? – раздался на том конце провода хриплый голос сонного друга.

\- Ючон, живо собирайся и дуй к Су. Я не могу до него дозвониться! – тут же выпалил Дже, едва не переходя на крик от волнения.

\- Зачем? – не понял Пак. Его голос уже был с нотками волнения, так как он уловил в голосе друга панику. – Что-то случилось?

\- Да, случилось. Загляни в интернет и всё поймёшь. Ты шпарь к ДжунСу, а я поеду к Шим ЧанМину. Да, и скинь мне его контакты.

\- Хорошо, - ответил журналист разом на все просьбы друга.

ДжеДжун завершил вызов и уставился на генерала. Тот просто молчаливо наблюдал за парнем, не рискуя более вмешиваться. Неловкость от произошедшего в хранилище улетучилась сама по себе, но явно обещала вернуться, когда мысли Дже не будут заняты насущной проблемой, о которой Юн пока не знает.

Раздался мелодичный звук, оповестивший о пришедшем сообщении. Как только Дже прочитал послание, тут же набрал номер телефона, написанный в смс. Трубку долго не поднимали, что не удивительно. В такую рань спят даже закоренелые жаворонки. Дозвониться получилось со второго раза.

ЧанМин мирно посапывал, пуская слюни на дорогую ткань наволочки подушки. На лице блаженное выражение удовольствия, одна рука покоилась на талии, вторая бесстыдно поглаживала пах, усиливая возбуждение от просмотра эротического сна. Приятные ощущения проецировались в сон, в котором короткие волоски щекотали его руку, ласкающую в приятной иллюзии пенис его любимого блондина.

Внезапный резкий звук ворвался в такой хрупкий мир. Мираж, словно ударенное стекло, покрывался трещинами и рассыпался на осколки, громко, с характерным звуком усыпая сознание. Недовольно промычав, ЧанМин открыл один глаз и покосился на ненавистный ему предмет, который осмелился потревожить его сон. Мобильный подпрыгивал на тумбочке от вибро звонка, постепенно приближаясь к краю, словно угрожая, что если хозяин не ответит на звонок, то телефон бросится на пол в жалкой попытке кончить своё существование ненужной грудой микросхем. ЧанМин успел перехватить мобильный и посмотрел на экран с сонным прищуром, рассматривая незнакомый номер. Пока он решал, отвечать на звонок или нет, прямоугольник перестал вибрировать, но лишь за тем, чтобы через несколько секунд снова защекотать ладонь.

\- Если это не срочно, никто не умирает, и могло подождать до более адекватного часа, я приеду и покромсаю на салат, - недовольно протянул Шим, скользнув пальцем по зелёной трубочке на экране.

\- Для начала придётся найти ингредиент, - в тон злому сонному ЧанМину ответил Дже. – У меня к тебе два серьёзных разговора, но срочный только один. Нужно встретиться.

\- А не… - хотел съязвить Мин, но его нагло перебили.

\- Какая-то скотина сдала Су журналистам, - быстро вставил Дже, пока Шим не начал свою грозную тираду на тему «жди своей очереди для встречи с царём, холоп».

ЧанМин подорвался с кровати и выбежал в гостиную, где вчера оставил ноут, и благо, что забыл закрыть крышку, и не надо ждать, пока тот выйдет из спящего режима. Небрежно бросив телефон рядом на стол, он быстро набрал имя блондина в поисковой строке. Минута в ступоре, минута на переваривание информации и осознание масштабов катастрофы и долгий непрерывный поток отборных ругательств с обещаниями устроить «сладкую» жизнь тому, кто это сделал.

ДжеДжун терпеливо ждал, пока ЧанМин выпустит пар. К тому времени прошло минут десять. Шим схватил телефон и ровным тоном с металлическими нотками произнёс:

\- Я знаю, кто. Оставь это мне, а ты позаботься о ДжунСу, - имя блондина Мин произнёс со щемящей нежностью.

\- С ним сейчас друг – Пак Ючон. И ещё одно, - Дже замялся, обдумывая, как бы короче объяснить суть второго вопроса. – Это касается генерала Юн Гвана. Знаешь такого?

\- Ты всё же распаковал меч, - ЧанМин цыкнул языком.

\- Как ты?...

\- Я разговаривал с твоим отцом в Японии. Скину тебе адрес по смс, приезжай вечером.

\- Уже, - фыркнул Дже, давая понять, что «царь» может не переживать по таким мелочам, и завершил звонок.

 

Ючон лениво перекатился с бока на спину, открыл новостное приложение и тут же вскочил, как ошпаренный. Едва глаза прочитали заголовок статьи, он тут же набрал номер друга. Тот не отвечал. Он поставил автодозвон, а вдруг всё же ответит, и начал быстро одеваться. Все сборы заняли минут пять, Пак схватил ключи от машины, дубликат от квартиры Су и выбежал из дома, едва не забыв закрыть двери. Журналист всю дорогу пытался дозвониться до ДжунСу, спеша к нему, превышая скоростной лимит по городу и размышляя, кто же мог слить инфу на футболиста. Явных претендентов не находилось, значит, он чего-то не знает. Он что-то упустил из виду, и теперь его лучший друг расплачивается за его погрешность. Правда, Ючону и в голову не приходило, что это совсем не его вина – не может парень уследить за всем и вся.

 

 

Ючон шквалом ворвался в квартиру ДжунСу, громко зовя парня и надеясь, что тот не натворил глупостей. Пак один из немногих знал, что под маской самоуверенного капитана национальной сборной по футболу скрывается ранимая душа, которую может глубоко ранить одно неосторожное слово. Блондин нашёлся на кухне. Он сидел на полу под столом, обняв свои колени.

\- Ючон-а, - слёзно протянул Су, посмотрев на друга с такой болью в глазах, что Пак сам готов был расплакаться.

Ючон бросился к другу и сгрёб его в охапку. Журналист начал нести околесицу, уверять, что всё будет хорошо, что на самом деле всё не так страшно, как кажется сейчас, что мир не развалился на кусочки и продолжает вращаться. Но Ючон понимал, что это всего лишь пустые слова. ДжунСу сейчас страшно как никогда в жизни, потому что именно его жизнь разваливается на глазах прямо сейчас, всё, ради чего ДжунСу пахал всю свою жизнь, в одно утро превратилось в прах. И на самом деле невыносимо видеть своего друга в таком состоянии и не знать, чем можно помочь.

\- Мы это уладим, Су. Обязательно разрешим, - пообещал Ючон, поглаживая парня по спине. Тело парня пробивала мелкая дрожь.

\- Нет, - всхлипнул блондин. – Это не получится так просто замять. Это не роман с какой-то девицей.

\- Пойдём, - Ючон помог подняться другу и усадил его на табурет. – Я сейчас заварю твой любимый чай.

 

ЧанМин едва дождался рабочего времени и помчался в редакцию, через которую была опубликована скандальная статья. Его семья владела несколькими ресурсами СМИ, и это издательство было одним из них. Шим несказанно обрадовался – это развязывало ему руки, и он мог надавать по шее как журналисту, так и редактору, давшему согласие на публикацию.

ЧанМин вошёл в холл редакции, и всё вокруг покрылось морозной корочкой. Работники были наслышаны о непростом характере сына владельца, но сегодня он был явно не в духе. Об этом говорил бешеный взгляд с гневным прищуром, а аура, исходящая от него, давала понять, что сейчас он зол как сатана на Арктике, и лучше на его пути не попадаться, а то и горстки пепла не останется.

Шим без стука зашёл в кабинет главного редактора. Мужчина средних лет поднялся поприветствовать гостя, но заглянув в его глаза, невольно ойкнул и осел. Сын пошёл весь в отца - такой же властный, вселяющий ужас, когда того требовала ситуация. ЧанМин развалился на диване, стоявшем возле стены, и заложил ногу на ногу.

\- Даю десять минут, чтобы найти журналиста, написавшего статью про Кима ДжунСу, - главный редактор никогда не пресмыкался перед мальчишкой, но в этот раз он понял, что лучше исполнить его просьбу. – Если не справитесь, будете искать работу НЕ по специальности.

Журналист предстал пред испепеляющим взглядом ЧанМина через восемь минут и тридцать две секунды – он засёк время. Им оказался молодой специалист с отличным послужным списком. Парень переминался с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя неловко. Он понял, что сделал что-то не так, но не мог понять, что именно.

\- Мне нужно имя того, кто рассказал тебе про Кима ДжунСу, - ЧанМин смерил репортёра оценивающим взглядом. – Имей в виду, ты сейчас стоишь перед выбором, продолжать ли писательскую карьеру дальше. И не нужно мне втирать про конфиденциальность. Я прошу всего лишь имя – три слога. Ну?

\- В-вы не имеете права мне угрожать, - чуть заикаясь, выдал парнишка. ЧанМин откинулся на спинку дивана и уставился на журналиста прожигающим взглядом.

\- Ты вывалял в грязи капитана национальной сборной, - голос Шима был похож на тихие раскаты грома. – Капитана. МОЕЙ. Команды.

Главный редактор опустил голову и в раскаянии покачал головой – он не знал, что Шим владеет FC Men. Мужчина был наслышан, что клуб собираются продавать, но имя нового владельца ему было неизвестно. Получается, он не справился с работой, и грош ему цена. Журналист, увидев реакцию начальника, решил, что будет лучше для них обоих перестать ломаться и сказать имя его информатора.

\- К… Ким… ХёнДжун, - репортёр нервно выдохнул. – Это Ким ХёнДжун. Защитник.

\- Гнида, - ядовито процедил Мин сквозь зубы. Он ожидал чего-то подобного, но надеялся, что тому хватит ума дождаться конца сезона, пока он свалит из команды.

\- Он… он просил дождаться конца сезона, - продолжил парнишка. – Но по ошибке статья попала на утверждение.

\- Простите, господин Шим, - подал голос мужчина. – Я…

\- Ваши извинения не помогут замять скандал и восстановить погубленную репутацию.

Не нужно было тянуть с официальным заявлением о покупке клуба. Тогда этого можно было бы избежать. ЧанМин встал и, больше не говоря ни слова, ушёл. Опровергать уже не имело смысла, но направить поток грязи в нужное русло ещё можно.

 

ДжеДжун устало вздохнул и плюхнулся на диван. Голова тут же легла на спинку, глаза закрылись. Он не привык к такой насыщенности событий в своей жизни. И это только начало дня. А что будет вечером, Дже даже не брался предполагать. Нужно позвонить Ючону, узнать, как там ДжунСу. Да и на свою работу не помешало бы заехать. Чёрт! А с генералом-то что делать? Не может же он его таскать с собой по всему Сеулу. Но и оставлять одного стрёмно, кто знает, что с ним может случиться, учитывая, что Юн абсолютно не приспособлен к жизни в двадцать первом столетии.

Дже приоткрыл глаза и бросил задумчивый взгляд на генерала, который, не зная, что делать, в который раз изучал рукопись. Мужчина не стал собирать волосы в пучок, оставив их распущенными, пока высохнут. Пальцы нежно погладили обивку дивана, выдавая желание запустить их в этот чёрный шёлк. Надо что-то придумать с шевелюрой Юна, ведь на стрижку, скорее всего, он не согласится. Может, шапку на него надеть?

Но всё равно нужно придумать, куда пристроить генерала. Не может же он весь день маяться в офисе с ним. Да и подчинённые будут интересоваться, кто это, а собственник внутри Дже не хотел делиться этим мужчиной с кем-либо. Тем более женская половина офиса точно затопит здание слюнями, которые будет пускать на него. С другой стороны, никто не мешает ему взять работу на дом. СуЁн перенесёт все назначенные на сегодня встречи на другое время. Наработки по новому проекту можно скинуть и на «мыло» ТэМину. Нет, всё-таки хорошо жить в этом времени – технологии дают свободу действовать и контролировать ситуацию дистанционно. И как они управлялись-то в средние века?

Взгляд Дже сфокусировался на пухлых губах Юна. Он ими чуть шевелил, читая текст свитка. Сердце учащённо забилось, тело вспомнило ощущения, полученные в хранилище. Это всё, на что ДжеДжун мог рассчитывать – случайный поцелуй, простое касание губ, которое, вероятно, генерал вычеркнет из своей памяти через несколько дней как неприятный эпизод своей жизни. Дже сбежал не потому, что побоялся увидеть реакцию воеводы на эту случайность, он испугался, что поддастся соблазну не только попробовать на мягкость эти желанные уста, но и исследовать глубину, почувствовать жар его рта, сравнить ощущения из сна и реальности. Пока что Юн ничего не говорил об инциденте. Вероятно, решил сделать вид, что ничего не было. Ну да, это же была случайность. Но если бы была возможность, Дже всё повторил бы не задумываясь.

Юн, не зная, куда себя деть, снова принялся изучать содержимое манускрипта. А вдруг в этих строках скрыт какой-то тайный смысл? Правда, генерал в этом сомневался, но всё же это лучше, чем стоять бесполезным столбом. Мужчина украдкой наблюдал за ДжеДжуном. Тот нервно покусывал губы, явно расстроенный неприятной новостью. Кажется, он хотел поговорить о случившемся внизу? Но, по всей видимости, лучше отложить этот разговор. Юн и сам пока не был уверен, что произошло. Эта сцена не уходила из головы, ощущения сбивали с толку. Ему понравилось прикосновение этих мягких горячих губ. Юн сидел в потрясении от собственных мыслей. Текст рукописи он уже давно не видел. Это так для видимости, чтобы случайно не встретиться с глазами Дже и прочитать в них то, чего боялся больше всего.

Но чего же он боится? Своих мыслей? Своей реакции? Что ДжеДжун поймёт, что ему это понравилось? Понимание, что они оба мужчины, и это ненормально? Но тогда почему это чувствуется ТАК правильно? Может, боится, что Дже переведёт это всё в шутку? Сделает вид, что ничего не было? Слишком много неизвестно, и невозможно просчитать дальнейшее развитие ситуации. Это удручало Юна ещё больше – нехватка информации всегда раздражала.

\- У тебя свободный целый день, - нарушил тишину Дже. Юн от неожиданности вздрогнул. – Я думаю, ты не привык бездельничать.

ДжеДжун вертел телефон в руках, решая, кому первому звонить. И за ноутом надо в машину сходить. Целые сутки прошли, а он даже не вспомнил о проекте, не говоря о том, чтобы подумать над слоганом и концепцией. Такое было с ним впервые, чтобы полностью забыть о работе.

\- Хм, - Юн задумчиво поджал губы. – Уверен, я найду, чем себя занять.

На самом деле генерал не имел ни малейшего представления, как провести этот день. И надо бы волосы в порядок привести, а то не дело слоняться в неподобающем виде.

\- Хорошо, - Дже разблокировал экран и принялся звонить подчинённым.

ДжеДжун сообщил СуЁн, что в офисе его сегодня не будет, и если есть документы на подпись, чтобы привезла в дом отца. Строго предупредил, что раз начальника нет, это не значит, что можно устраивать разгильдяйство. Правда, он знал, что это так, для вида. Дже прекрасно понимал, что сотрудники всё равно расслабятся, зная, что босса нет. Затем позвонил ТэМину, попросил его выслать вчерашние наработки по проекту. Дизайнер признался, что вроде как концепцию придумали, но вот со слоганом проблемы. Поэтому работают над двумя вариантами, если рекламный лозунг так и не смогут придумать.

\- Что это за штука? – спросил Юн, когда Дже закончил разговаривать по телефону.

\- Это? – Ким покрутил сотовый перед генералом. Юн кивнул. – Мобильный телефон.

\- Мо-би-ль-ный те-ле-фон, - неуверенно по слогам повторил мужчина, пробуя на звучание незнакомое слово.

\- Да. Это средство связи. Очень удобно и быстрее, чем письма. Можно поговорить с человеком прямо сейчас, в реальном времени, где бы тот не находился.

Юн подивился такому хитроумному устройству. Это действительно удобно. Как этот телефон работает, генерал спрашивать не стал. Догадывался, что не поймёт, а выглядеть дураком не хотел.

\- Здесь не хватает части, - решил сменить тему Юн.

\- Да. Я знаю, у кого вторая часть. Вечером её заберём, и скоро отправишься домой.

От этой мысли сердце Дже больно кольнуло. Он не хотел, чтобы Юн уходил. Но и остаться генерал не мог. Ему совесть не позволит наслаждаться жизнью в этом мире, ведь он знает, что его король, его друзья в беде. Даже если Дже соврёт и скажет, что нет способа вернуться в прошлое, Юн всё равно с завидным упорством будет его искать. Может, пойти с ним? Такое вообще возможно?

ДжеДжун вздохнул и пошёл к машине за ноутом. Хотя это было больше похоже на побег от пытливых глаз генерала, которые, Дже был уверен, всё замечают. И что делать с ураганом эмоций внутри? Остаться здесь или уйти с ним? А хочет ли Юн этого? Нужны ли генералу его чувства? ДжеДжун хотел получить ответы на эти вопросы. Но в то же время не хотел знать, что думает Юн по этому поводу.


	7. Chapter 7

ДжунСу стоял возле окна и смотрел на толпящихся журналистов у входа в подъезд высотки. Отсюда они казались такими маленькими и незначительными, но каждое их движение, слово ломало его жизнь прямо сейчас, превращало его карьеру в прах, а мечту играть в футбол – в мелкие осколки, режущие его сердце. Горячая чашка с дымящей жидкостью согревала холодные пальцы, а внутри разлилось тепло, когда он вспомнил лицо взволнованного Ючона. Блондин понял, что не один. Запаниковав, он забыл о друзьях, которые не оставили его. Они беспокоились о нём, когда остальной мир продолжал поливать его грязью. Когда Су более-менее пришёл в себя от потрясения, Пак рассказал ему, что это Дже поднял его ни свет ни заря, беспокоясь из-за случившегося.

Взгляд сфокусировался на полупрозрачном отражении в окне. На ДжунСу смотрел блондин с растерянным выражением лица, не знающий, что делать, как преодолеть возникшие трудности на пути, как не опустить руки, когда колени подкашиваются и хочется рухнуть и больше не подавать признаков жизни, чтобы все забыли о тебе и перестали опускать до уровня ниже ничтожества. ДжунСу снова глянул на толпу журналистов. Мир переменчив. Ещё вчера они все носили его на руках и пели ему дифирамбы, сегодня готовы сожрать с потрохами и не подавятся, и только потому, что он, оказывается, другой. А если не такой, как они, то надо быстро устранить, ведь он является прямой угрозой их идеальному мирку, который рухнет, стоит лишь сильнее его пошатнуть.

\- Всё не так плохо, как кажется, - Ючон положил руку на плечо друга. ДжунСу вздохнул. – Наступает время, когда жизнь теряет свой курс, и в момент отчаяния тебе выбирать, кем ты будешь, что будешь делать.

\- Я боюсь, Ючон. Я до чёртиков боюсь. Страх – это болезнь, и если его не излечить, он сожрёт меня к чертям, - ДжунСу отошёл от окна, поставил чашку на стол и присел на табурет. – Я не собираюсь прятаться как последний трус. Я ожидал этого с самого начала своей карьеры. Только не думал, что это произойдёт так внезапно. Хотя, по-другому и не бывает. Все беды и проблемы приходят без предупреждения. Чтобы оставаться собой в этом мире, нужно вести борьбу постоянно. Иначе они превратят меня в кого-то другого. Это самая жестокая борьба, но я не собираюсь сдаваться.

Ючон широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя ровный ряд белых зубов. Он всегда верил в своего друга, не сомневался в нём. Ведь в любой момент найдётся что-то, что может разрушить привычную жизнь. Всё зависит от того, с чем раньше придётся столкнуться. Это жестокость и ненависть. За пределами этой квартиры сейчас идёт настоящая война. И каждый раз, покидая стены этого защищённого пространства, надеешься вернуться хотя бы живым, не погибнуть по дороге к своей мечте, цели, к тому миру, в который стремишься.

\- Значит, пойдёшь на тренировку, - это скорее было утверждение, чем вопрос. При всей уверенности блондина сейчас, всё может поменяться, как только тот переступит порог этого дома. И дело будет вовсе не в трусливости, а в силе напора.

\- Я и так сильно опоздал, - губы ДжунСу растянулись в ироничной улыбке. – Тренер Ли мне этого не спустит.

\- Хорошо, - Ючон достал телефон. – Ты иди, собирайся, а я подумаю, как выйти из дома незамеченными.

 

ЧанМин вышел из здания редакции и сел в машину. Он задумчиво стучал пальцами по обивке сидения, размышляя над сложившейся ситуацией. Кое-что в этом деле не стыковалось в голове у Шима. Ещё никто на его памяти так быстро не сдавал свой источник информации. Этот журналист слишком легко уступил, даже при условии, что испугался его, ЧанМина. А ХёнДжун, даже при всём его недовольстве от услышанного ответа, не мог такое сотворить. Одно дело подставить только своего бывшего капитана в отместку, другое – подставлять всю команду под удар. ХёнДжун хоть и засранец, но так прощаться с футбольным клубом не стал бы. Это было невыгодно в первую очередь ему.

ЧанМин бросил задумчивый взгляд на МинХо, который был за рулём. Недовольно цокнул языком, вздохнул. Незнание того, что происходит, удручало парня. Задумчивый взгляд скользнул по тротуару, задержался на входе в редакцию, переместился на впереди подъехавшую машину и снова резко вернулся на большую дверь-вертушку, из которой выбирался журналист.

Парнишка разговаривал по телефону и даже отдалённо не был похож на перепуганного зануду, коим казался десять минут назад. Из здания вышел уверенный в себе человек, подошёл к только что подъехавшей машине представительского класса, завершил звонок и сел на заднее пассажирское сидение. ЧанМин следил за его действиями не моргая, боясь пропустить любую мелочь, которая поможет понять, что же, чёрт его дери, происходит.

\- МинХо, скажи, - обратился Мин к парню. – Если ты надумаешь отомстить своему бывшему и сдашь всю его подноготную журналистам, ты же не будешь настаивать на присутствии твоего имени в статье?

\- Смысл мне так самому подставляться? – фыркнул Чхвэ.

\- Статья – заказная. Это и амёбе понятно. Только не могу понять, под кого же копают: под меня или ДжунСу? – ЧанМин пристально посмотрел на помощника.

\- Я ничего не говорил твоему отцу! И не надо смотреть на меня как на врага народа! – МинХо обидчиво надул губки и отвернулся.

\- Знаю, - ухмыльнулся Мин. – Иначе ты бы сейчас здесь не сидел. Нужно выяснить, кто этот писака на самом деле. Да, и узнай, как провёл прошедшие два дня Ким ХёнДжун. Где, с кем. Особенно меня интересует с кем.

ЧанМин проследил взглядом за отъезжающей машиной и смотрел на неё, пока та не скрылась за поворотом. Как же не вовремя враги высунулись. Шим хоть и обладает статусом, властью и влиянием, но это всё ему даёт фамилия, принадлежность к семье Шим. Недоброжелатели уже много раз пытались добраться до отца через него. Было фактически всё: от шантажа и угроз до попытки похищения. Поэтому он устраивал проверки на вшивость абсолютно всем, как бы параноидально это не казалось.

\- Хорошо, - МинХо страдальчески вздохнул, чем вызвал ещё одну улыбку Шима. – Сейчас куда?

\- В клуб. Надо поговорить с тренером Ли.

 

ДжеДжун вышел на веранду и присел на краешек фальшпола, надевая обувь. На этот момент в мире более семи миллиардов людей. Некоторые спорят, некоторые лгут, некоторые злятся, некоторые не хотят смотреть правде в глаза. Кто-то с кем-то воюет, кто-то кого-то любит. Семь миллиардов душ, но нужна только одна, которая сейчас стояла позади Дже, с удивлением рассматривая двор. ДжеДжун хребтом чувствовал физическое присутствие Юна. Руки плохо слушались, и обуться получилось не сразу.

Юн решил выйти во двор, решив, что не будет сидеть в четырёх стенах. Рот как-то сам открылся от увиденной картины: идеально убранный участок, красивые клумбы, ровные дорожки, вымощенные каким-то интересным камнем причудливой формы и цвета. Юн таких ещё не видел. В нескольких метрах были посажены деревья, кроны которых летом откидывали тень на веранду, давая желанную прохладу. Это был очень красивый дом, даже по меркам генерала.

Дальше, ближе к воротам, стояло нечто очень большое, что можно было назвать металлической коробкой. То, что эта штука сделана из металла, Юн не сомневался, но вид поражал его воображение. Большая, белого цвета с прозрачными вставками. Дже уверял, что магии в окружающих вещах нет, но, глядя на этот неизвестный ему предмет, генерал сомневался в уверенности шатена в своих убеждениях. Это может быть магией, просто парень об этом не знает.

ДжеДжун, наконец справившись с обувью, нажал на кнопку ДУ авто. Фары мигнули, послышался громкий щелчок замков, извещающий, что машина открыта. Дже подошёл, открыл дверцу и нырнул в салон. Добравшись до сумки с ноутом, парень поднял голову и хихикнул от вида генерала. Тот глазел на машину с безопасного расстояния, не рискуя подойти к ней ближе, чем на пять метров. Вспомнив реакцию Юна на унитаз, Дже недолго думая ударил по клаксону. Юн подскочил от резкого звука и попятился назад. Наверное, рухнул бы на пол, но упёрся спиной в двери и испуганно посмотрел на авто.

ДжеДжун уткнулся носом в сидение, задыхаясь от смеха. Это было настолько по-ребячески и глупо, что он не смог удержаться. Сейчас от грозного генерала не осталось и следа, а на его месте был напуганный до суеверного страха человек.

\- ДжеДжун, ты идиот. Ну нельзя же так его пугать, - пробормотал сам себе шатен, хихикая. Выглянув украдкой из салона, Ким увидел, как генерал очень медленно, крадучись подходит к авто, явно готовясь к атаке. Воевода выглядел таким собранным, сосредоточенным; глаза чуть прищурены, изучающе скользят по кузову, зубы стиснуты, руки сжаты в кулаки, готовые к удару. Юн сейчас был настолько соблазнительным, что у Дже перехватило дыхание. Ким подавил томный вздох и стукнул себя по лбу. – Соберись, тряпка. Тебе нельзя в него влюбляться!

ДжеДжун выбрался из машины, прижимая сумку к себе, словно отвоевал свою вещь у своего же авто. Юн резко остановился и попытался напустить на себя непринуждённость. Ким, может, и поверил бы, если бы не видел мужчину две минуты назад. Хотя, надо отдать ему должное: генерал до жути испугался и всё равно полез к машине, не зная, что это и опасно ли вообще. Зачем? Ради него? Дже затряс головой – быть не может. Не надо питать иллюзии, потом же больнее будет. Правильно, он ничего не будет ожидать. Просто отправит генерала домой, и жизнь вернётся в прежнее русло. Только вот почему этого не хочется?

\- Эээ… ты в порядке? – голос Юна разогнал все мысли, возвращая Дже в реальность.

\- Да, - кивнул шатен и положил руку на капот. Надо бы ему рассказать, что это. Позже ещё придётся его покатать на машине. Интересно, как генерал отреагирует на мегаполис двадцать первого столетия? – Это называется машина – средство передвижения.

\- Средство передвижения?

\- Да, здесь на таких ездят все, - Дже любя погладил капот. – Четыреста лошадок.

\- Ты за идиота меня держишь? – генерал вскинулся и сложил руки на груди.

\- Э?

\- Здесь нет ни одной лошади!

ДжеДжун пристально посмотрел на Юна и рассмеялся. Ну, вот как объяснить средневековому генералу, что это единица измерения мощности. Наверняка это пустая трата времени, и он ещё и переспорит. Поэтому Дже просто смеялся от абсурдности всей ситуации: начиная с появления Юна и до настоящего момента. Это, наверное, сейчас лучше, чем убиваться от обречённости возможных отношений.

\- Какой же ты забавный, - успокоившись, протянул Дже и пошёл в дом, оставив генерала в растерянности.

Включив ноут, первым делом ДжеДжун проверил почту. ТэМин уже прислал промежуточный вариант того, что должно быть на выходе. Покусав губы и изучив работу за минут десять, арт-директор пришёл к выводу, что идея без слогана не так уж и плоха. Тогда нужно всё сделать так, чтобы сама картинка стала посланием, чтобы было понятно всё без слов. Ведь это же любовь, а она в словах не нуждается.

Юн, стоя на пороге гостиной, наблюдал, как этот красивый парень сидел на полу перед столиком и быстро тыкал пальцами в нечто отдалённо похожее по форме на книгу. Что это за предмет, генерал не знал и спрашивать не стал, подумав, что это должно быть шибко важным. ДжеДжун выглядел очень сосредоточенным и увлечённым. Чем бы он там ни занимался, было видно, что ему это нравится.

В этом мире было много непонятного для генерала. Начиная от странных вещей, которые Юн успел заметить в этом доме, заканчивая поведением ДжеДжуна. Шатен намеренно его напугал, но генерал почему-то не злился, как обычно. Хотелось ответить на эту шутку, но Юн не знал, как. И почему он всё время думает об этом парне? Нужно подумать, что делать по возвращении. Но вот почему хочется здесь задержаться?

Юн взял меч и вышел во двор. Обнажил лезвие, ножны откинул в сторону. Развернул меч над головой и принял позу противостояния. Шаг вперёд, оборона слева, ещё шаг, оборона справа, разворот, прыжок, удар… Лезвие с шипением разрезало воздух, беспрекословно слушаясь владельца. Мысли сами ушли куда-то, оставив в голове пустоту. Здесь и сейчас был только он, меч и невидимый противник в разуме.

Всю жизнь Юн сражался с обстоятельствами, и ни одно из них не смогло победить его. Он всегда одерживал верх, сражался, пока не побеждал, но не это. Это был его первый проигрыш, и его последствия были катастрофическими. Это выше его сил. До сегодняшнего дня он не понимал, что значит терять всё и совершать немыслимые поступки, чтобы вернуть утерянное. Юн не понимал, насколько, оказывается, был дорог ему его мир. Он осознал это, лишь оказавшись здесь.

ДжеДжун доработал идею ТэМина и отправил с сообщением, что подумает над слоганом. Ким несколько часов изучал рекламу с похожей концепцией, перечитал несколько сотен цитат о любви, даже зарегистрировался на форуме и активно переписывался в чате. В итоге впустую потраченные несколько часов и ноль стоящих идей. Решив сделать перерыв, Дже позвонил Ючону узнать, как там ДжунСу, и был рад услышать, что блондин довольно бодро держится.

Да, выдержке Су можно позавидовать. ДжеДжун потянулся. Захрустели засиженные суставы, а мышцы болезненно заныли. Вот интересно, подумал Дже, что бы сделали его друзья, если бы на их головы свалился средневековый генерал? Кстати, про генерала – что-то давно не видно его.

Юн нашёлся во дворе. Воевода был так поглощён тренировкой, что не заметил появления зрителя. ДжеДжун заворожённо смотрел, как мужчина сражается с молекулами воздуха, методично уничтожая их острым лезвием. То, что Дже видел в исторических фильмах и боевиках, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что перед ним сейчас вытворял Юн. Все те бои на экранах лишь жалкая попытка сымитировать такую красоту. Точные отточенные движения, полный контроль над своим телом и сознанием. Дже вспомнил слова героя из какого-то фильма, что меч является продолжением руки. Теперь он понял их значение, с открытым ртом наблюдая за Юном.

Генерал завершил серию упражнений и вернулся в исходную позицию. Мужчина сделал глубокий вдох, повернулся и только сейчас заметил ДжеДжуна с восторженным выражением лица и восхищением во взгляде. На Юна засматривалось много женщин, как на завидного жениха и мужчину, как на умелого воина, но только сейчас он почувствовал, как это может быть приятно. Это ощущение рождало странное чувство внутри, заставляя губы растягиваться в улыбке, а щёки заливаться румянцем.

\- Я… Это потрясающе, - заикаясь, пролепетал Дже, выйдя из оцепенения от восторга.

\- Обычная разминка, - отмахнулся генерал и вложил меч в ножны. – У тебя есть точильный брусок?

\- Где-то должен быть, я думаю, - шатен пожал плечами. – Я поищу. Хотя, как по мне, так он достаточно острый.

\- Да, он достаточно острый, чтобы разрезать плоть, но не кость.

Дже за мгновение застыл, осознав смысл сказанных генералом слов. Он это сказал таким будничным тоном, словно каждый день только и делал, что кромсал людей на кусочки своим мечом. Сколько крови было пролито ним? Сколько жизней он отобрал? Хотя, чего ДжеДжун ещё ожидал – он же военный, живший в средние века. В те времена смерть считалась обыденным явлением.

\- Я только сейчас понял, какой ты опасный человек, - тихо сказал Дже. – Но почему-то я тебя совсем не боюсь. Хотя вроде как должен…

ДжеДжун ещё что-то собирался сказать, но мелодичный звонок домофона возвестил о прибытии гостя. На экране показалось улыбающееся личико СуЁн. Девушка помахала папкой перед камерой, демонстрируя, что пришла по делу. Дже открыл калитку и впустил помощницу во двор. Едва переступив порог, девушка поздоровалась и отдала папку начальнику, с интересом осматриваясь, разглядывая всё вокруг.

Арт-директор тут же открыл пакет с документами, достал ручку из кармана и принялся перечитывать бумаги, которые после изучения подписывал. Процесс этот занял минут десять. Когда все листики оказались в пластиковом конверте с логотипом фирмы, Дже передал его СуЁн.

\- Это всё на сегодня? – уточнил Ким.

\- Да. Завтра пришлют дополнительные документы из Гуччи. Вы же завтра будете на работе? – арт-директор неуверенно кивнул. – Кстати, директор Ким, а почему вы сегодня здесь работаете?

И всё-таки любопытства девушке было не занимать. У неё были исключительные дедуктивные способности, которые присущи слабой половине человечества. СуЁн знала, что ДжеДжун просто так не пропускает работу, тем более сейчас, когда они заняты таким важным проектом. Девушка украдкой рассматривала двор на наличие чего-нибудь необычного.

\- Хорошо. Я позже скажу, буду ли завтра на работе, - Дже развернул СуЁн за плечи и мягко подтолкнул к выходу. – А сейчас тебе нужно торопиться в офис.

\- Но… - помощница хотела что-то ответить, но в этот момент увидела генерала, заходящего в дом. СуЁн затормозила и удивлённо посмотрела на закрывающиеся двери. – Что он здесь делает?

ДжеДжун смерил девушку изучающим взглядом. Она явно узнала Юна, но они никак не могли быть знакомы. Скорее всего, она просто его с кем-то перепутала, ведь в мире столько похожих людей.

\- Езжай в офис, СуЁн, - Дже, мягко подталкивая, вывел девушку за калитку и посадил в машину. – Аккуратно за рулём!

СуЁн растерянно кивнула, размышляя над чем-то, и завела мотор. Дже зашёл во двор, как только машина скрылась из виду.

Юн наблюдал, как Дже разговаривал с красивой девушкой. Она почему-то показалась генералу смутно знакомой, но он никак не мог припомнить, где мог повстречать её. Правая рука рефлекторно коснулась рукоятки меча. Лёгкий порыв ветра встрепенул ленту, повязанную на конце. Юн изучающе посмотрел на полоску ткани. Он её точно не вязал. Материал, из которого была изготовлена лента, ему не был знаком. Визуально ткань была похожа на шёлк и так же блестела. Судя по износу, эта полоска была повязана давно, но прочность кружева поражала. Скорее всего, ленту кто-то привязал уже позже, один из следующих владельцев меча. Интересно, что она значит?

Размышляя над этим вопросом, Юн вошёл в дом. Мужчина задумчиво теребил ленту пальцами, размышляя над планом действий после возвращения. Он даже не заметил, когда в комнату вошёл ДжеДжун, неся принадлежности для чистки меча.

 

Хоть в чём-то Небеса сегодня благоволили ДжунСу и Ючону. Друзьям удалось выйти из высотки незамеченными журналистами и без происшествий добраться до стадиона, так же удачно миновать блокаду папарацци у входа в спорткомплекс. К большому удивлению футболиста, тренировка на сегодня уже была окончена. 

Капитан FC Men стоял посреди футбольного поля. Кошачьи глаза невидящим взглядом скользили по пустым трибунам. Сомнение пиявкой присосалось, не давая покоя. Су был уверен, что ХёнДжун не мог так поступить. Он скорее высказал бы в лицо всё, что думает про него, побил бы, в конце концов, но такое сознательно никогда бы не сделал.

\- Хорошо здесь, правда? - Су не слышал, как тренер Ли подошёл и встал рядом. От неожиданности Ким вздрогнул, вяло поклонился. – Когда здесь никого нет, это место напоминает мне церковь – так тихо и чисто. Здесь даже молятся. Почему пропустил тренировку?

\- Простите, тренер Ли, - промямлил ДжунСу в ответ.

\- Жизнь – интересная штука. Иногда она может сильно прижать тебя, как сегодня, – СуМан задумчиво хмыкнул и устремил свой взгляд на сидения пустого сектора впереди, погружаясь в свои мысли.

\- Знаю, - блондин вздохнул. – Уже знаю.

\- И что же тогда?

\- Те, кто здесь молятся, зря теряют время – Бог не смотрит спортивные программы.

ДжунСу поклонился и ушёл в сторону раздевалок. Молитвами здесь не поможешь. Если он хочет играть в следующем сезоне, нужно разобраться с этой ситуацией как можно быстрее. Двери раздевалки распахнулись, впуская капитана внутрь. Су присел на широкую скамейку и закрыл лицо ладонями, оперевшись локтями на колени.

ЧанМин стоял в дверях и наблюдал за блондином. Он ещё не видел парня таким подавленным, почти сломленным. Даже проигрыш два года назад так его не выбил из колеи, как сегодняшний день. И тем не менее, ДжунСу здесь, как-то ухитрился приехать, минуя журналистов, караулящих его везде, где блондин мог появиться.

\- Подожди до завтра, - выдал своё присутствие ЧанМин. ДжунСу поднял голову.

\- А что завтра? – фыркнул Ким. – Объявишь, что я больше не капитан национальной сборной?

ЧанМин подошёл к блондину, загораживая обзор помещения, покачал головой. Наклонился, приближая лицо вплотную к собеседнику. ДжунСу не сводил с Шима глаз. Шатен смотрел Киму прямо в глаза. Их лица были так близко, что ЧанМин чувствовал сбитое дыхание Су. Сердце самого Шима начало выплясывать чечётку, громко стуча в ушах, ударяясь о рёбра при каждом ударе. ДжунСу выжидающе смотрел на парня, пытаясь понять, хочет ли он, чтобы Мин зашёл на этот раз дальше.

\- Ты настолько плохо обо мне думаешь? – с огорчением в голосе спросил шатен. Меньше всего он хотел произвести на ДжунСу такое впечатление, но, видно, репутация делала своё дело. ЧанМин отстранился от футболиста. – Ючон уже уехал?

\- Зачем тебе я? – Ючон наблюдал за картиной, вальяжно опершись о косяк дверей. Эти двое настолько увлеклись, что не заметили появление журналиста. ДжунСу сделал глубокий вдох, восстанавливая дыхание после волнующей близости Шима.

\- Пресс-конференция завтра в девять утра. Сегодня вечером я предоставлю тебе эксклюзивный материал для статьи, - ЧанМин достал визитку и вручил Паку. – Приезжайте ко мне вдвоём и обсудим детали в более спокойной обстановке, где нам никто не помешает.

Ючон прочитал адрес на карточке и недоверчиво прищурился. Судя по всему, ЧанМин и правда неровно дышал в сторону ДжунСу, но он не напирал как ХёнДжун. Шим действительно хотел помочь. Цель у них одна, пусть и мотивы разные. Журналист согласно кивнул, и ЧанМин ушёл, оставив друзей наедине. ДжунСу скорчил недовольную гримасу. На это Ючон закатил глаза и цокнул языком, мол, блондин поедет как миленький. Речь идёт о его карьере, если, конечно, Су ещё не решил на неё забить.

 

ЧанМин сел в машину и покосился на МинХо. Всё-таки помощник у него хороший: всего за три часа разузнал всё, что от него требовалось. Шим не раз задавался вопросом, как парню это удаётся, и не раз интересовался, пытался разговорить МинХо, но тот молчал как агент Северной Кореи на допросе и не попадался на уловки. Эта способность парня не отвечать на вопросы часто его выручала.

\- Ну что, поехали, навестим писаку, - ЧанМин плотоядно улыбнулся. МинХо завёл мотор и выехал с парковки. – Кстати, как дела у Шин?

\- Нуна звонила сообщить, что нашла его, но поговорить наедине пока возможности не было. Как только она выяснит, помнит ли он что-то, даст знать.

\- И почему она связь держит только через тебя? – Мин грустно вздохнул. – Ну да ладно. Главное - успеть вовремя.

МинХо кивнул в знак согласия. ЧанМин уставился на вид за окном. Пока всё идёт по плану. Всё решится в ближайшие сутки, и история пойдёт по другой развилке. Шим иронично улыбнулся, подумав, как забавно всё получилось. Кто бы мог предположить, что спустя столько лет их судьбы снова переплетутся, их души снова встретятся, чтобы завершить наконец то, что началось более девятисот лет назад.


	8. Chapter 8

ХёнДжун проснулся от настойчивого звонка мобильного телефона. Голова гудела как Олимпийский стадион, забитый под завязку, во рту, казалось, было самое сухое место на всей планете, тело отказывалось подчиняться командам мозга. Ныл каждый сустав, каждая мышца и косточка. Солнечные лучи, косыми чёрточками проникая в комнату, слепили глаза, словно он смотрел на само солнце с близкого расстояния. Сейчас ХёнДжун сильно сожалел, что вчера напился.

Кое-как перевернувшись с бока на спину, парень убедился, что в кровати один. Значит, ещё не допился до того состояния, чтобы пускаться во все тяжкие. Это порадовало Кима. На тренировку в таком состоянии футболист точно не пойдёт. Надо хоть тренеру позвонить для приличия. Если он решил уйти из команды, это не повод халтурить в конце. Всё-таки они встретятся ещё на футбольном поле, правда, как соперники.

Титаническими усилиями ХёнДжун заставил своё тело подняться и найти телефон, который в это время снова начал звонить. Проклиная всё на свете и зарекаясь больше так не пить, футболист попытался навести резкость в глазах, чтобы прочитать на дисплее имя звонившего. К тому моменту, как буквы сложились в слова, на экране уже виднелся значок пропущенного звонка. Решив, что если он так нужен, то перезвонят ещё раз, Ким дотянулся до пульта и включил телевизор.

Симпатичная ведущая утренних новостей вещала о новом скандале в спортивном мире. Когда прозвучало его имя, ХёнДжун решил, что ослышался, но когда дикторша его повторила, добавляя имя ДжунСу, внутри всё беспокойно заныло. Футболист бросился к компьютеру. Казалось, прошла вечность, пока загрузилась операционная система и можно было открыть браузер. Набрав своё имя в поисковой строке, ХёнДжун едва не грохнулся со стула, прочитав заголовки статей. Это подстегнуло память вспомнить вчерашний вечер. Он точно припоминал симпатичного парня, угостившего его выпивкой. Они провели вместе весь вечер, но до самого главного, видимо, так и не дошли.

Голову пронзил новый приступ боли. ХёнДжун скривился и поплёлся искать таблетки. Когда боль немного отступила, футболист проверил список пропущенных звонков. Большинство были от его лучшего друга Хо ЁнСэна и родителей, несколько от тренера Ли и один от Шима ЧанМина. Ни одного от ДжунСу. Он, должно быть, в шоке от происходящего. И что это за ерунда с сексуальными домогательствами? И самое главное, кто их сдал? Об их романе знали только самые близкие друзья. Похмельная голова наотрез отказывалась думать, явно мстя за вчерашнюю попойку. Дверной звонок прозвучал, словно гудок отправляющегося паровоза, оставляя звон в ушах.

На пороге стоял высокий красивый парень и мило улыбался, показывая ряд белоснежных зубов. Каштановые волосы были уложены в стильный беспорядок, а дорогая одежда подчёркивала шикарную фигуру. Лицо незнакомца показалось знакомым, но память решила отыграться по полной и не вспоминать, где же они могли встречаться.

\- Здравствуйте, - высокий красавец чуть кивнул. – Я Чхвэ МинХо, помощник Шима ЧанМина. Я могу войти?

Имя владельца FC Men немного прояснило ситуацию с нежданным гостем, но футболиста напрягала цель визита. Кивнув, ХёнДжун открыл двери пошире, пропуская МинХо в дом. От угощения парень отказался, сразу перейдя к делу.

\- Вы узнаёте этого человека? – МинХо вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки фотографию и протянул ХёнДжуну. Тот, внимательно посмотрев на снимок, узнал вчерашнего парня, который угощал его выпивкой. Ким медленно кивнул, кишками чувствуя, что это имеет отношение к скандалу. – Расскажите, где и как вы познакомились.

ХёнДжун рассказал всё, что смог вспомнить. МинХо не ответил ни на один вопрос Кима, ловко уйдя от ответов, сказав только, что этот человек журналист, и что сегодня на публике футболисту лучше не показываться. Быстро попрощавшись, помощник ЧанМина ушёл, оставив опешившего футболиста чесать затылок и отходить от похмелья, пообещав сообщить место и время пресс-конференции.

Хлопок входной двери заставил ХёнДжуна вздрогнуть. Кусочки информации медленно складывались в общую картину происходящего. Папарацци воспользовался ситуацией, напоил его до состояния пьяного исповедания и наутро опубликовал статью, переиначив все слова.

Пальцы запутались в светлых волосах, сжимая пряди, едва не вырывая с корнем. ДжунСу, должно быть, ненавидит его. Он всё испортил и уже не получит шанс всё исправить. ХёнДжуна разрывало от отчаяния, бессилия и безысходности. ДжунСу так дорожит своей карьерой, он так любит играть в футбол, он живёт этой игрой. И это его, ХёнДжуна, вина. Зачем он пошёл куда-то? Зачем? Ведь можно же было напиться и дома. Тогда этих неприятностей можно было бы избежать. А теперь карьера его любимого под угрозой, на репутации футбольного клуба появилось пятно. И всё это из-за него.

ХёнДжун с силой дёрнул волосы, усиливая головную боль, начавшую было проходить. Что делать? Куда идти? К кому обратиться? Футболист не знал. Чувство беспомощности убивало медленно, как первоклассный яд, разъедая изнутри без каких-либо видимых следов. Мелодия мобильного на мгновение вырвала ХёнДжуна из потока мрачных мыслей. Ким уставился на дисплей с иконкой непрочитанного сообщения. Он на минуту испугался, подумав, а что, если это от Су. Что, если он написал, что не хочет его больше знать?

Собравшись с духом, ХёнДжун открыл смс. То ли к счастью, то ли к разочарованию футболиста, сообщение было не от ДжунСу.

«Сиди дома и даже не думай высовываться. Журналисты тебя разыскивают. Я обо всём позабочусь. Шим ЧанМин.»

Это в стиле Шима: коротко, ясно, императивно, даже с толикой угрозы, если не послушает. У парня просто талант повелевать. Если ЧанМин до сих пор его не убил, значит, он знает, что ХёнДжуна подставили, воспользовались им. В который раз пообещав себе больше не напиваться в общественных местах, ХёнДжун поплёлся в ванную приводить себя в относительный порядок.

 

Дже поставил небольшой ящичек на стол и посмотрел на генерала. Юн внимательно осматривал остриё лезвия, замечая в нём мелкие недостатки. Мужчина нахмурился и недовольно поджал губы. За оружием плохо ухаживали, и вообще удивительно, как оно сохранилось в относительно хорошем состоянии.

\- Я нашёл брусок, – подал голос Дже.

\- Ага, спасибо. 

Юн взял точило и методично начал затачивать лезвие. ДжеДжун некоторое время наблюдал за процессом, но не мог побороть бегающих табуном мурашек по телу. Парень никак не мог понять, ему становится не по себе из-за противного звука трения металла о точильный брусок, или же его напрягает, как генерал это делает. Сосредоточенное лицо, полное погружение в процесс, словно мясник готовит свой лучший нож для резки свежего мяса. Это завораживало и пугало одновременно. 

\- В этом мире много странного и необычного для меня, - нарушил тишину Юн. – Я понимаю, прошло много времени, но разве девушкам дозволено ходить в таком виде? 

Дже улыбнулся и присел на диван. СуЁн сегодня была одета в юбку и блузку, подчёркивающие соблазнительные изгибы тела. Ким находил девушку привлекательной. Он бы и сам, может, за ней приударил, если бы был по части женщин. А чего он вообще ожидал? Вполне нормально, что Юн засматривается на противоположный пол. Генералу и в голову не придёт посмотреть на него как на мужчину. Правду говорят, надежда умирает последней.

\- СуЁн тебе понравилась? – Дже коснулся сенсорной мыши ноутбука. Экран загорелся, показывая окно графического редактора. Сердце защемило. Так хотелось поймать на себе взгляд Юна, которым он смотрит на понравившуюся девушку. – СуЁн хороший работник.

ДжеДжун взял телефон, лежащий рядом с компьютером, нашёл в телефонной книге номер любимого ресторанчика. Готовить было лень, а кушать охота, да и время уже обеденное. Пара гудков, и в трубке раздалось радостное приветствие девушки, готовой принять заказ.

Юн понял, что, видимо, в этом мире женщинам дозволено больше. Да и знать ему это ни к чему. Скоро генерал вернётся домой и забудет это происшествие как дурной сон. Знание, что есть возможность вернуться, помогало сохранять позитивный настрой и не впадать в панику. ДжеДжун оказался более участливым, чем показалось в начале их знакомства. Правда, Юн решил упустить из виду, что выбора он особого не предоставил. 

Воевода наблюдал, как Дже заказывал еду по телефону, и даже не заметил, когда начал рассматривать парня. Ким был чуть ниже него ростом, обладал белоснежной кожей, к которой хотелось прикоснуться, почувствовать её мягкость и нежность. Красивые миндалевидные глаза, казалось, заглядывали в самую душу; прямой носик, который парень забавно морщил, когда был недоволен; соблазнительные губы, которые так и манили попробовать их на вкус.

В памяти всплыл инцидент в подвале. Тело вспомнило ощущения во время случайного поцелуя. Дыхание перехватило, во рту пересохло. Здесь всегда было так жарко? Или это одежда из неизвестной ему ткани парит? Юн наблюдал, как Дже покусывает уста во время пауз в разговоре, и это стало навязчивой идеей. Генерал не мог оторвать взгляд от покрасневших губ. Так захотелось снова почувствовать их теплоту, мягкость, а ещё поиграть с шустрым язычком, кончик которого время от времени касался нижней губы. Мужчина тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, пытаясь вернуть своё душевное равновесие.

Дже бросил сотовый на диван и довольно улыбнулся. Еду обещали привезти через полчаса. Ким уставился на генерала, задумавшись о возрасте его зазнобы. Умер генерал в двадцать девять, значит, он сейчас его ровесник. Хотя, если судить с высоты его времени, то… Это же ему почти тысяча лет! Господи, в какого старика он влюбился?! Но такого сексуального, что Дже раздевает его взглядом каждый раз, как тот появляется в поле его зрения. Да и картина, увиденная в ванной, всё время стоит перед глазами. Ещё немного, и он побежит снимать напряжение от нахлынувшего желания.

\- А ты неплохо сохранился для своих годов, - выдал Дже, прежде чем успел подумать, и тут же прикусил себе язык. Юн оторвался от своего занятия и смерил парня пристальным взглядом. Затем, красноречиво приподняв бровь, продолжил затачивать меч. Язык решил выйти из-под контроля мозга окончательно. – Ты женат?

\- У меня была невеста, - в голосе не почувствовалось и толики заинтересованности в теме обсуждения.

\- Была? Красивая? – зачем Дже нужно было это знать, он сам понять не мог. Только лишняя трёпка и так расшатанных нервов.

\- Не знаю, - Юн пожал плечами. – Я её ни разу не видел.

\- Эээ… Серьёзно? – шатен удивлённо захлопал ресничками.

\- Она живёт в Чонджу. Моя бывшая невеста меня ни разу не навещала, как и я её.

Дже закусил губу. Если Юн ни разу не видел своей невесты, то о любви речи быть не может. Судя по всему, они не поддерживали связь, и если до сих пор не поженились, то, скорее всего, вряд ли сыграют свадьбу. Хотя, он назвал невесту бывшей. Значит, помолвка расторгнута? Или это было сказано исходя из факта его смерти?

\- Ты влюблялся когда-нибудь? – если вариант с невестой не прокатил, тогда ДжеДжун пойдёт другим путём.

\- Зачем тебе это знать?

Сказать в лоб, что Юн нравится ДжеДжуну как мужчина, - явно напроситься на удар в челюсть. И это в лучшем случае. И даже если он не получит хук, то всё равно признаваться в симпатии страшно даже себе. Потому что этот человек уйдёт из его жизни навсегда. Но, как оказалось, это ещё полбеды. Настоящая катастрофа, когда в виде помехи возникает пропасть в девятьсот лет, когда знаешь, что в скором времени о своём любимом новости будешь узнавать из исторического справочника, и осознание, что больше никогда не увидишь родное лицо, разъедает всё внутри, как серная кислота, причиняя неимоверную боль. Нет даже иллюзорной надежды на случайную встречу.

\- Мне по работе нужно придумать красивую короткую фразу на тему любви. В голову ничего дельного не идёт, вот и донимаю всех вокруг, надеясь, что кто-то выскажет интересную мысль, - сумел выкрутиться Дже.

Юн задумался. Он перечитал много трактатов известных философов, и у каждого из них были интересные мысли на эту тему. С некоторыми он соглашался, с некоторыми нет. Надо бы припомнить парочку, может, поможет ДжеДжуну. Юн проверил, достаточно ли заточил лезвие, сменил точильный брусок на мягкую тряпочку и принялся тщательно протирать сталь.

\- Как по мне, - заговорил генерал, - любовь – это состояние. Как голод или жажда. Когда получаешь желаемое, потребность отпадает, состояние меняется и чувство проходит.

\- Похоже, ты ни разу не любил по-настоящему.

\- Я – солдат. Моё дело - сражаться на поле брани, а не заглядывать под юбки. - Сказал, как отрезал. У ДжеДжуна пропала охота расспрашивать генерала о его жизни. Парень поник и закусил губу. Генерал продолжил с нотками досады в голосе. - Влюбляться легко, а любить всю жизнь – чудо. С моим родом деятельности я не знаю, буду ли жив завтра, может, стану калекой на всю жизнь. Зачем такой муж женщине, если он не сможет о ней позаботиться?

В этом есть доля правды. Юн каждый день рискует жизнью, и, как показала практика, однажды он может не вернуться домой живым. Дже кивнул в знак понимания точки зрения воеводы и вздрогнул от звонка домофона. Ким рассчитался с посыльным из ресторана и вернулся в гостиную, разложил коробочки с едой на столе и вручил палочки гостю. Ели они молча, размышляя каждый о своём.

 

Ючон целый день провёл с ДжунСу, сказав своему редактору, что проводит расследование для статьи. Это было недалеко от правды. Друзья вспоминали всех недоброжелателей футболиста, гадая, кому в голову могла прийти такая идея. Но это были только догадки, предположения, размышления.

\- Что ты думаешь о Шиме ЧанМине? – спросил Пак по дороге к дому упомянутого.

ДжунСу фыркнул, подавляя смешок, догадываясь, к чему идёт этот разговор. У блондина было стойкое ощущение, что этот назойливый наглый парень всегда был рядом, незримо присутствовал в его жизни. За эти несколько дней, что они знакомы, шатен успел здорово достать футболиста, но самое странное, Су это нравилось.

\- Он мне нравится, - принялся блондин. – Ты это хотел услышать?

\- Даже несмотря на свои странности, ЧанМин, кажется, неплохой.

\- Мы все странные с чужой точки зрения.

\- Приехали.

Машина въехала в открытые кованые ворота и остановилась под навесом у парадного входа в шикарный особняк. Ючон поражённо присвистнул. Журналист знал, что Шим из очень богатой семьи, но только сейчас задумался о сумме денег на их банковском счёте. Дом поражал воображение. Внешние стены были выполнены из стекла как на первом этаже, так и на втором, за исключением гаража. Внутри можно было рассмотреть все необходимые предметы интерьера для комфортного проживания. С первого взгляда было заметно, что хозяин любит простор.

ЧанМин вышел на крыльцо, лучезарно улыбаясь, жестом пригласил войти. Друзья последовали за хозяином дома, попутно рассматривая всё вокруг. Они прошли через небольшой широкий коридор и попали в просторную гостиную, отделанную в коричнево-жёлтых тонах. В одной стороне комнаты стоял прямоугольной формы стол, окружённый стульями с высокими спинками. У широкой колонны располагался стеллаж с различными CD и DVD, составляя компанию музыкальному центру. Дальше стояли большой широкий диван и несколько кресел, окружая невысокий журнальный стол. На стене висел телевизор.

Гранитные полы, отполированные до блеска, не были скрыты ни за какими коврами. Занавески на окнах так же отсутствовали. Интерьер был оформлен в модернистском стиле. Из гостиной открывался панорамный вид на город, так же хорошо можно было рассмотреть задний двор с бассейном и террасой. Хоть на первый взгляд всё казалось открытым, но на самом деле отгороженность дома давала максимальную приватность.

\- Красивый дом, - заключил ДжунСу, озираясь в просторном помещении.

\- Спасибо, - просиял Мин. – Хотите чего-нибудь выпить? Я надеюсь, вы останетесь на ужин?

\- Не отказался бы от кофе, - признался Ючон. Су отрицательно покачал головой, давая понять, что ничего пока не хочет.

\- Хорошо. Чувствуйте себя как дома, - ЧанМин на пару минут исчез в арке, ведущей на кухню.

\- Я чувствую себя здесь как в музее, - пробурчал Пак себе под нос, подходя к столу и присаживаясь на стул. ДжунСу тихо хихикнул из-за неловкости друга. – Су, ты ведь тоже такие хоромы можешь себе позволить.

\- Мне нравится моя квартира, - блондин устроился рядом с другом, вальяжно развалившись на сидении.

ЧанМин появился с подносом в руках, на котором стояла дымящая чашка, сахарница и пиалка со сладостями. Шатен поставил всё это на стол перед журналистом, жестом приглашая угощаться.

\- Ты здесь один живёшь? Без прислуги? – поинтересовался ДжунСу, наблюдая, как брюнет насыпал сахар в кофе.

ЧанМин на мгновение снова исчез в проёме арки, находившейся напротив входа на кухню, и появился с папкой в руках. Парень занял место во главе стола, небрежно кладя пластиковый конверт на деревянную поверхность.

\- Прислуга здесь не ночует, - ответил Шим. – Они приходят только на день. Я не люблю посторонних в своём доме. Вот.

Мин толкнул папку, и та скользнула по поверхности, оказавшись возле руки Ючона. Брюнет отставил чашку и с интересом воззрился на предмет канцелярии. 

\- Я же обещал тебе эксклюзивный материал для статьи, - Шим довольно ухмыльнулся.

\- Ты разобрался, что к чему? – спросил журналист, изучая содержимое папки.

\- Да, – шатен повернул голову в сторону блондина. – ДжунСу, ты помнишь такого себе Ким КюДжона?

ДжунСу помрачнел. Тяжело забыть человека, который по твоей вине ушёл из футбола. Блондин тогда только попал в национальную сборную, желторотый новичок в большом футболе. Тогда Су был безумно рад просто играть на большом поле, но эйфория длилась недолго. Ким КюДжон был нападающим команды соперника, и это был его второй сезон игры в большом футболе. И это был последний матч Ким КюДжона.

ДжунСу тогда ещё играл в роли защитника. КюДжон попытался забить гол в их ворота, но Су яро исполнял свои обязанности. В попытке отобрать мяч у нападающего защитник не рассчитал траекторию и силу удара своей ноги, со всей дури треснув соперника по ноге с такой силой, что сломал её. Блондин помнил, как мучительно заорал КюДжон во всё горло от боли открытого перелома. Как он повалился на зелёную траву и, ухватившись руками за ногу, лежал на боку, крича, как ему больно. Блондин тогда заработал ушиб третьей степени, и даже сейчас нога ныла при перемене погоды или от излишней нагрузки.

ДжунСу после этого посадили на скамью запасных до конца сезона. Он чувствовал себя очень виноватым из-за случившегося, а когда узнал, что Ким КюДжон больше не сможет играть в футбол, сам едва не ушёл. Его тогда отговорил тренер Ли СуМан, переставил на позицию нападающего и сделал всё возможное, чтобы Су больше не грызло чувство вины. На поле всегда случаются неприятные моменты. Иногда ты становишься свидетелем, иногда участником ситуации. У СуМана ушло много времени, чтобы убедить парня, что такое могло произойти с каждым, что это случайность, и его вины в этом нет.

Ючон знал об этом инциденте. ДжунСу как-то вскользь упоминал о нём, остальное Пак почерпнул из небольшого расследования, которое он провёл. Донимать друга расспросами не хотелось, он видел, как ему тяжело вспоминать, а природное любопытство требовало удовлетворения.

\- Он стал спортивным журналистом, - продолжил Мин после паузы. – Мне удалось узнать, что он давно пасёт тебя, и вчера Фортуна показала ему своё симпатичное личико. Он встретил ХёнДжуна, который благополучно напился в одном из баров и искал, кому бы излить душу.

\- Хватит, я понял, - глухо отозвался Су, вообразив дальнейший ход событий. – Что с этим делать?

\- На завтра на девять утра назначена пресс-конференция. Я намерен рассказать всё, что мне удалось узнать. Ваше с ХёнДжуном присутствие обязательно. Как только станет известно, что это попытка мести, его словам все перестанут верить, посчитав за клевету, и тогда всё должно устаканиться.

ДжунСу сдулся окончательно. Жизнь человека будет разрушена во второй раз по его вине. Если ЧанМин завтра сделает заявление, то это поставит крест на журналистской карьере КюДжона.

\- Если ты жалеешь этого писаку, так чёрт с этим, – ЧанМин вздохнул и опёрся локтями на стол. – Но, ДжунСу, пойми, тогда это была случайность, сейчас же – сознательный выбор. Ким КюДжон намеренно написал статью, чтобы достать тебя. Если сейчас начнёшь играть виноватого, он и дальше будет отравлять твою жизнь.

\- Знаешь, Су, - подал голос молчавший до этого Ючон, – ЧанМин прав. Если не поставить этого парня на место сейчас, кто знает, что он сделает ещё.

ДжунСу смерил обоих парней пристальным взглядом. Если бы дело шло только о нём, то, возможно, он бы и дал поблажку КюДжону ввиду его прошлой вины. Но в этот раз в скандал был втянут ни в чём не повинный человек, игрок его команды, так же пострадала репутация футбольного клуба. В первую очередь нужно исправить это, а значит, действовать нужно согласно предложенному Шимом плану.

\- Хорошо, - согласился капитан FC Men после нескольких минут паузы. – Сделаем по-твоему, ЧанМин.

\- Вот и хорошо, - Шим ободряюще улыбнулся. – Остался ещё один вопрос на повестке дня. Обсудим его, когда приедет ДжеДжун.

Оба гостя вопросительно уставились на хозяина дома. ЧанМин улыбнулся ещё шире и довольно крякнул, в глазах блеснул загадочный огонёк. Ючон задумался, что происходит. И зачем ДжеДжуну сюда приезжать? ДжунСу же пока решил не заморачиваться, погрузившись в свои невесёлые думы.

 

***  
**Токио. Япония.**

Восточные Сады Императорского Дворца часто посещают любители истории. Красивейший сад в традиционном японском стиле построен на месте, где раньше располагались первая и вторая линии обороны «хонмару» и «ниномару» замка Эдо. Господин Ким поднялся на холм первого круга обороны «хонмару», откуда открывался вид на широкую площадку с остатками когда-то серьёзного оборонительного сооружения. На этом месте четыреста лет назад стояла башня, являвшаяся самой высокой в своё время. Сейчас же от неё остался лишь фундамент.

Мужчина присел на лавочку, словно на трон, и рассматривал проходивших мимо туристов. Его не покидала тревога из-за того, что сейчас происходило в Сеуле. Господин Ким боялся, что возложил слишком тяжёлую ношу на плечи сына, и он может не справиться с поставленной перед ним задачей. Ведь ДжеДжун совершенно ничего не знал ни о Юн Гване, ни о короле МунДжонге, ни о ведьме, что прокляла меч генерала. И, тем не менее, судьба Корё сейчас была в руках Дже, который об этом даже не подозревал.

\- Он справится, - послышался приятный женский голос.

Господин Ким настолько задумался, что не заметил, как подошла женщина. Чхвэ Шин учтиво поклонилась и присела рядом на скамью. На вид ей было не больше тридцати, короткие волосы уложены в стильную укладку, изящество точёной фигуры хорошо подчёркивала дорогая одежда.

\- Я помню, Юн Гван спас меня, значит, это должно свершиться? – вопрос был задан с толикой сомнения, но всё же надежды в голосе мужчины было больше.

\- Он - Ваш сын и мой потомок. Если не справится, ему помогут. У Вас до сих пор есть верные люди. И Вам пора уже перестать думать о прошлом, - Шин повернула голову в сторону мужчины, мягко улыбнулась и после короткой паузы добавила: - У меня ещё есть дела.

Чхвэ Шин поднялась и учтиво поклонилась. Неспешным шагом женщина покидала Восточные Сады Императорского Дворца, оставляя мужчину наедине со своими мыслями, которые часто блуждали в прошлом. Наверное, стоит прислушаться к совету и наслаждаться настоящим, предвкушая будущее.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Скажи, Юн, - заговорил Дже, убирая со стола пустые коробочки из-под еды в пакет, - а ты с самого детства учился боевым искусствам?

\- Да, - ответил генерал, допивая тёплый чай.

\- А правда, что сначала заставляют выполнять тяжёлую физическую работу, например, колоть дрова?

ДжеДжун не один раз встречал такое в фильмах и решил воспользоваться возможностью выяснить, действительно ли так было. Ему всегда было странно наблюдать, как старый воин заставляет выполнять всю работу по дому вместо того, чтобы обучать парнишку искусству владения меча. Дже это всегда раздражало – создавалось впечатление, что мастера брали себе учеников только в качестве личной бесплатной прислуги.

\- Да, - Юн хмыкнул, подавляя смешок, вспоминая свои юные годы.

\- Никогда не понимал, зачем так обманывать детей и обращаться с ними, как со слугами, - посетовал шатен, сдув прядь волос, падающую в глаза. Идея ненавязчиво расспросить Юна о его жизни пришла позже, чем хотел Дже.

К счастью ДжеДжуна, генерал оказался более разговорчивым на эту тему. Мужчина с удовольствием рассказывал, как обучался владению оружием. Сонсенним и вправду сначала заставлял его выполнять всю работу по дому: убирать, стирать, собирать и рубить дрова, наполнять большие кувшины родниковой водой, принося её в маленьких чашечках из глубин леса, где находился этот самый источник. Для семилетнего мальчишки это было очень тяжело, но желание научиться искусству владения оружием было сильнее. Так продолжалось четыре года. Волна энтузиазма начала спадать, но мальчуган был очень упрям в своём желании. Он привык к такой жизни и уже даже с удовольствием выполнял работу по дому. И вот однажды сонсенним подозвал его к себе и вручил сделанный специально для Юна деревянный меч. Восторгу ребёнка не было предела. Наконец то, о чём он так мечтал, сбылось. С того дня старый воин обучал Юна всему, что знал сам. К семнадцати годам генерал отлично управлялся со всеми видами колющего и режущего оружия. Но меч, безусловно, был его любимым.

\- Я всё равно не понял, зачем заставлять ребёнка так тяжело работать? – расстроился Дже.

\- Я сам это понял много позже, - признался Юн. – Это хорошо тренирует выдержку и дисциплину. Если ты не можешь выполнить простую задачу, то нет смысла приступать к более сложной. Это всё равно что, не зная простых иероглифов, попытаться прочитать поэму.

ДжеДжун довольно просиял: Юн рассказал о своей жизни и даже, видимо, не понял, а если и понял, то явно против не был. Впервые за время, проведённое в этом мире, генерал почувствовал себя как дома: стало так уютно и тепло. В груди зародилось какое-то тёплое чувство, но прежде, чем мужчина понял, что это, Дже отвлёк от самокопания, хлопнув ладонями по сидению дивана, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Пора собираться, - скомандовал шатен. – Поедем за второй частью манускрипта.

Юн кивнул и проводил взглядом парня, исчезнувшего в проёме двери. ДжеДжун вернулся через несколько минут с шапкой в руках. Он подошёл к мужчине и надел на него головной убор, словно ребёнку, только без приговариваний, что на улице холодно и можно простудиться. Генералу стало настолько неловко от этого ощущения, что он готов был провалиться от стыда: с ним, взрослым мужчиной, возятся как с немощным.

\- Здесь большинство мужчин ходят с короткими волосами, - решил пояснить Дже, видя замешательство гостя. – Ты же не согласишься их обрезать, а так не будешь привлекать лишнего внимания, если что.

Юн лишь кивнул головой и поднялся. Он впервые выйдет из этого дома, впервые увидит этот мир. Какой он? Генерал понял, что Корё сильно изменилось, но он не представлял, насколько. Оба вышли на веранду, обулись и подошли к машине. ДжеДжун распахнул двери со стороны пассажира, жестом приглашая генерала сесть в авто. Юн опасливо косился то на парня, то на машину, но гордость храброго вояки не разрешила показать свой страх.

ДжеДжун терпеливо ждал, пока воевода справится с неуверенностью, мысленно надавав себе подзатыльников – не стоило пугать Юна днём. Помявшись ещё с минуту, генерал неуклюже уселся в кресло, поелозил в нём, удобно устраиваясь. Затем Дже перегнулся через мужчину, застёгивая на нём ремень безопасности. Шатен оказался в опасной близости от растерянного Юна, который в этот момент сделал вдох. В нос ударил приятный запах одеколона, смешанный с природным ароматом парня. Генерал перестал дышать. Сердце затрепетало, как птичка в клетке, силясь выскочить на свободу. Глаза уставились на пульсирующую жилку на шее, губы приоткрылись в желании обласкать это место. По телу прошла приятная тёплая волна, собираясь тяжестью внизу живота. Мужчина напрягся от необычной реакции на представителя своего пола, а мозг пронзила ужасная догадка: неужели он из этих? Генерал замотал головой в опровержение своим мыслям и вжался в сидение, стараясь отстраниться от Дже.

ДжеДжун, застегнув ремень безопасности, отстранился и заглянул в растерянное покрасневшее лицо Юна. Парень ободряюще улыбнулся, решив, что мужчина нервничает из-за машины. Он похлопал его по плечу и захлопнул дверцу. Генерал дёрнулся от звука и попытался выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Дже тем временем обошёл авто спереди и сел за руль, пристегнулся сам и завёл мотор.

\- Не волнуйся так, - весело заговорил Дже. – Это довольно безопасно и не так страшно, как ты думаешь.

Ким с помощью пульта ДУ открыл ворота и выехал на дорогу. ДжеДжун бросил беглый взгляд на панель приборов и вздохнул: надо заправиться. Ближайшая АЗС находилась в двух кварталах и, что самое главное, как раз по дороге. Дже не набирал высокой скорости, давая Юну время привыкнуть немного к езде в машине. Шатен украдкой кидал частые короткие взгляды, наблюдая за реакцией генерала и стараясь не рассмеяться.

Юн же вспотевшими руками сжал ремень, перехвативший его грудь и прижимавший к сидению. Голову инстинктивно вжал в шею, широко раскрытыми глазами рассматривая вид за окном. Генерал изумлённо всхлипнул, когда они повернули на улицу с высотными зданиями. Зеркальные поверхности небоскрёбов отражали последние лучи заходящего солнца, пуская «зайчиков» водителям в глаза, мешая видеть дорогу. Огни рекламных щитов и уличных фонарей отгоняли сумерки прочь, освещая улицы для спешащих горожан.

В этом мире всё по-другому: люди не ездят на лошадях, не носят привычный ханбок, и ни у кого в руках нет оружия, без которого Юн как без рук. Окажись он посреди улицы, а не в доме ДжеДжуна, не справился бы. Всё вокруг прозрачно и зеркально, много разных огней, странных незнакомых звуков и предметов. Юн никогда в жизни не смог бы представить то, что сейчас видел собственными глазами. А если бы кто-то рассказал, назвал бы лгуном и выдумщиком. Ещё два дня назад генерал и не подозревал о существовании стольких вещей, которые сейчас поражали своим великолепием, необычностью и неизвестностью.

Дже притормозил на светофоре. После щелчка в салоне что-то ритмично и часто затикало. Это оторвало от созерцания окружающего мира. Юн завертел головой в поисках источника звука. Взгляд наткнулся на ободряющую улыбку шатена. Он смотрел на генерала с озорством, наблюдая, как мужчина, словно ребёнок, рассматривал всё вокруг. Страха ДжеДжун не наблюдал. В эмоциях, отражающихся на лице, больше читались интерес, осторожность, растерянность. Их взгляды встретились, и Юн почувствовал, как нарастающая встревоженность начала отступать, уступая место спокойствию и уверенности. Генерал почувствовал, что пока Дже рядом с ним, ему в этом мире ничего не страшно.

Позади кто-то посигналил. Дже разорвал зрительный контакт и бросил взор на светофор – уже давно горел зелёный. Парень засуетился и тронулся с места, вскоре поворачивая на АЗС. ДжеДжун припарковался возле колонки, отстегнул ремень безопасности. Юн наблюдал за действиями парня, догадываясь, что тот собирался уходить. Перспектива остаться здесь одному его не сильно радовала.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Дже, видя, как Юн напрягся. – Я ненадолго. Сейчас вернусь.

Генерал кивнул и судорожно выдохнул, когда парень вышел из машины. До него донеслась просьба ДжеДжуна залить полный бак, после чего послышались приглушённые звуки позади, вселяющие опасение в растерянного воеводу. Мужчина покрутил головой и увидел, как Дже заходил в помещение с прозрачными стенами. Он подошёл к высокому столу, за которым стояла красивая девушка и мило улыбалась, кокетливо строя глазки. Парень стоял к нему спиной, и Юн не видел его реакции на такое приветствие бесстыдной барышни.

Сейчас генерал обрадовался, что здесь можно было видеть сквозь стены, хоть это и было странно. Растерянность отступала, пока его проводник в этом мире был в поле зрения. Знание, что ДжеДжун никуда не денется, придавало уверенности. Но и это чувство испарилось, когда Дже обернулся с улыбкой на лице, а девушка, в это время смущённо улыбаясь, вручила маленькую бумажку. 

Юн почувствовал раздражение, переходящее в злость. Почему он это чувствовал, мужчина особо не задумывался, но ему уже не нравилась легкомысленная девица, так откровенно разговаривающая с мужчиной. А как она одета! Девушка, которая днём приходила, была одета намного благопристойней. Да что там!? Даже кисен себе не позволяют такое. Если ДжеДжун купится на такое бесстыдное поведение, Юн ему по ушам надаёт. Но откуда генералу было знать, что они просто учились вместе в институте?

Генерал настолько увлёкся наблюдением за парнем, что не заметил, когда перестали заливать бензин в бак. ДжеДжун вернулся в машину с довольной мордашкой. Юн насупился, но старался не подать виду. Шатен заметил разительную смену настроения его пассажира и смерил мужчину тревожным взглядом.

\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Дже.

\- Ничего, - Юн чуть не фыркнул, но сдержался и отвернулся, уставившись в окно. ДжеДжун лишь покачал головой и пожал плечами, завёл мотор и выехал на дорогу.

Дальнейший путь проходил в молчании. Дже лишь ловил изумлённый взгляд генерала, бросая быстрые оценивающие взгляды, проверяя состояние мужчины. Почему настроение Юна так резко поменялось, Ким понять не мог. Может, сказывалась незнакомая среда? Пока парень размышлял над этим вопросом, они подъехали к особняку ЧанМина. Воевода хмыкнул – и в этом доме стены прозрачные. По всей видимости, нынешним людям нравится, когда кто-то наблюдает, как они живут.

Трое в доме смотрели, как Дже вышел из машины, обошёл её спереди и открыл дверцу пассажира. Отстегнул ремень безопасности Юна, достал тубус с заднего сидения и закрыл авто.

\- Какого он здесь делает? – оторопело спросил ДжунСу. ЧанМин тут же оказался рядом и прошептал в самое ушко Кима:

\- Су, пожалуйста, я тебе потом всё объясню, но сейчас не задавай никаких вопросов. Хорошо?

Блондин заглянул в глаза Мина. Тот смотрел на него с немой просьбой. ДжунСу, подумав с минуту, медленно кивнул, и Шим просиял. Он едва не схватил футболиста в охапку, но вспомнил, что надо встретить гостей. Ючон проводил взглядом хозяина дома и повернулся к другу. ДжунСу отмахнулся на немой вопрос "Что это было?", мол, потом всё расскажет.

ЧанМин выскочил на крыльцо дома. Губы расплылись в приветливой улыбке, в глазах блестели задорные искорки. Это был совершенно другой Шим ЧанМин, не тот, которого окружающие привыкли видеть. Прибывших гостей встречал добродушный парень, который явно был рад их присутствию. ДжеДжун поначалу даже опешил от такого разительного отличия между владельцем футбольного клуба и хозяином этого дома.

Юн стоял возле Дже и удивлённо оглядывал вышедшего им навстречу парня. Одного с ним роста, одет в здешнюю одежду, даже глаза светятся таким же блеском. Но что-то было с ним не то. Генерал недоверчиво прищурился, пытаясь понять, что не так с его сотником.

\- ЧинХва? – с сомнением спросил Юн.

На мгновение восторг Мина сменился на недоумение, затем на понимание, а после на озорство. ДжеДжун наблюдал за сменой эмоций на лице парня и поразился, какая живая у того мимика, когда он не носит маски наследника большой корпорации и не строит из себя всемогущего засранца.

\- Не совсем. Меня зовут Шим ЧанМин, - шатен поклонился и покосился на Дже. – Ты же рассказал, где он находится? – Ким в ответ закатил глаза, Мин фыркнул. – Я потомок Шим ЧинХва. Я похож на него?

Юн кивнул. Парень действительно был очень похож на его сотника, только волосы светлее.

\- Круто! – с детским восторгом протянул ЧанМин. – Пойдёмте в дом.

Ючон и ДжунСу наблюдали за разворачивающейся сценой на крыльце. Футболист недовольно поморщил носик, откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди. И чего это ЧанМин так перед ним стелится? На блондина накатило раздражение, и высокого парня в шапке захотелось прибить на месте. И Мину дать по рёбрам, чтобы не любезничал с кем попало.

\- Знаешь его? – неприязнь Су к незнакомцу была уж слишком явной, чтобы её игнорировать.

\- Увы, - проворчали в ответ. – Та ещё заноза.

\- Ждать неприятностей? – уточнил Пак.

\- Это будет зависеть от его поведения.

ЧанМин и Юн вошли в стеклянные двери, переговариваясь о чём-то своём. Мин что-то увлечённо рассказывал, иногда упоминая имя своего предка, а генерал его внимательно слушал. ДжеДжун вошёл в дом последний. Он шёл, рассматривая интерьер помещения, и лучезарно улыбнулся, увидев друзей.

\- ДжунСу, как ты? – Дже подлетел к блондину и заключил в дружеские объятия. – Я не смог до тебя дозвониться, а приехать никак не получалось.

\- Жить буду, - улыбнулся футболист и несильно хлопнул друга по плечу.

Тем временем ЧанМин отвёл генерала в другую часть гостиной, усадил его на диван и усердно заговаривал ему зубы. Парень с такой детской непосредственностью общался с Юном, что создавалось впечатление, будто он увидел своего кумира, о встречи с которым давно мечтал. ДжунСу недовольно фыркнул, наблюдая эту картину, и зло посмотрел на Дже, правда, тот так и не понял значения взгляда, решив, что Шим выкинул очередной закидон, вот друг и бесится.

\- ЧанМин, ближе к делу, - напомнил Дже цель их приезда, когда он переговорил с друзьями, и Су рассказал, что они будут делать со сложившейся ситуацией. Всё это время блондин украдкой бросал косые взгляды на мило беседовавшую парочку на диване и тихо шипел.

\- Ах, да! Сейчас принесу, - спохватился ЧанМин и умчался вглубь дома.

ДжеДжун покачал головой и присел на диван рядом с генералом. Ючон присел на другом конце дивана, ДжунСу устроился в кресле, подальше от Юна. Дже представил своих друзей, игнорируя поведение Су, решив, что тот просто приревновал Мина. Может, это и к лучшему, решил парень, надеясь, что у Шима всё же есть шансы завоевать благосклонность капризного блондина.

ЧанМин вернулся со шкатулкой в руках. Деревянная коробка продолговатой формы с резным рисунком на торцах была аккуратно поставлена на стеклянную поверхность стола. Шим обвёл присутствующих пристальным взглядом, задержавшись на ДжунСу, понимая, что правду рассказать будет нелегко.

\- Есть кое-что, что вы должны знать, - осторожно начал Мин.

\- Есть ещё что-то, чего я не знаю? – ДжеДжун подался вперёд, облокотившись на свои колени.

ЧанМин глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами, и попросил дослушать его до конца, не перебивая. Сначала Шим рассказал о проклятии, чтобы Ючон и ДжунСу имели представление, о чём идёт речь. Те внимательно слушали повествование, изредка добавляемое уточнениями ДжеДжуна. Дальше, как выяснилось, было ещё запутанней и интересней.

Оказалось, что у ведьмы, наложившей проклятие, был старший брат. Мужчина был весьма любвеобилен – таких в наши дни называют ловеласами. Последняя обольщённая им девушка оказалась дочерью чиновника. Какого именно, история умалчивает, но когда выяснилось, что она носит под сердцем ребёнка, её с позором выгнали из дома. Генерал Юн Гван решил помочь несчастной и приютил бедняжку. Девушка жила в его доме, помогала вести хозяйство, а когда родился ребёнок, воевода продолжал благодетельствовать матери-одиночке.

Малютка родилась девочкой. Её воспитывали как благородную барышню и, когда пришло время, выдали замуж за сына богатого купца Ким ЁкДо. Известно, что у них родились двое сыновей и дочь, потомками которых и являются ДжеДжун, ДжунСу и Ючон.

Когда ЧанМин закончил свой рассказ, ДжеДжун ошеломлённо уставился на друзей, а те смотрели на Шима, ожидая заключительного слова «шутка» или же самого смеха, говорившего, что это фарс. Но ничего из этого не последовало.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Су и Чонни мои родственники?! – потрясённо переспросил Дже.

\- Да, - подтвердил Мин. – Но вы настолько дальние родственники, что будь вы разных полов, вам разрешили бы пожениться.

\- Это всё же шутка, верно? – Ючон попытался рассмеяться, но из горла вырвался истерический смешок. Как бы нереально это ни звучало, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что это правда. 

ДжунСу решил пока не комментировать ситуацию. И вообще, он сегодня живёт без комментариев. Как оказалось, молчать полезней, чем выражать свою точку зрения. Да и что сказать в этом случае? Они втроём всегда знали, что их связывает нечто большее, но ни один из них так и не задумывался, что именно. Блондин начал припоминать случаи, когда они интуитивно чувствовали друг друга, но списывали на простое совпадение: вовремя сделанный телефонный звонок, неожиданно нанесённый визит и многое другое. Так, забытые мелочи, которые память сейчас услужливо прокручивала перед глазами.

\- Ладно, - медленно заговорил Дже, - допустим, это так. Но тогда…

\- Для чего я это рассказал? – Дже закивал. – Видишь ли, ритуал довольно энергозатратный. Я боюсь, ты можешь не справиться один.

\- Но МаНи ничего такого не говорила, - подал голос доселе молчавший генерал.

\- Дело в том, что ВуПхо была довольно сильной ведьмой. Так как после её смерти никто из потомков не практиковал магию, сила начала слабеть. ДжеДжун унаследовал лишь жалкие крупицы того, чем владела колдунья. То же с ДжунСу и Ючоном. В основном сила проявляется в сильной интуиции и вещих снах.

При упоминании о сновидениях ДжеДжун залился стыдливым румянцем и тряхнул головой, прикрывая чёлкой глаза, надеясь, что его смущение осталось незамеченным. Если эти сны были вещие, то… Дже захотелось провалиться под фундамент этого дома от стыда. Тот, с кем он занимался любовью в своих снах, сейчас сидит рядом. Только есть одно «но»: Юн не воспринимает его в сексуальном плане, и он должен отправить его назад в одиннадцатое столетие. Нет, этим снам не суждено сбыться. Может, это всё-таки его подсознание сыграло с ним злую шутку?

Ючон фыркнул и сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что не верит. Историю журналист помнил неплохо, но такие подробности не знал. Он припоминал, что генерал Юн Гван и в самом деле жил в то время, но с ним покончили предатели, что убили королевскую семью. И не важно, как сильно верить в легенду, это не оживит мёртвого человека.

ЧанМин вздохнул и поднялся. Подошёл к стеллажу, достал из большой деревянной шкатулки три свечи белого цвета и вернулся на место. Высокие, около шести сантиметров в диаметре светочи были расставлены на стекле напротив каждого из троих друзей. Все молча наблюдали за манипуляциями Мина. Парень извлёк из кармана спички и вчетверо сложенный лист бумаги. Развернул листок и положил в центр стола, затем зажёг свечи.

\- Я догадывался, что вы так просто не поверите, поэтому подготовился, - кивок на лист с текстом. – Это заклинание абсолютно безвредно. Его создали именно для этого случая. Прочитайте его вместе. Если я неправ, то оно не сработает, и ничего не произойдёт.

Трое друзей переглянулись. Ючон скептически изогнул бровь, ДжунСу неопределённо передёрнул плечами, ДжеДжун кивнул.

\- Мы ничего не теряем, - промолвил арт-директор, взял лист в руки и пересел между ДжунСу и Ючоном. – Можно попробовать.

\- Заодно увидим, сколько у кого силёнок, - Мин довольно ухмыльнулся.

\- И почему мы идём на поводу у этого парня? – проворчал Ючон, пододвигаясь ближе к Дже. На вопрос никто не ответил.

Друзья вразнобой прочитали строчки простого заклинания. Несколько долгих мгновений ничего не происходило, пока ДжеДжун не посмотрел на свои руки.


	10. Chapter 10

Золотистое сияние наполнило пространство гостиной. Исходило оно от троих парней, которые изумлённо разглядывали себя и друг друга. Свет ореолом окружал троих друзей, и ярче всех в буквальном смысле блистал ДжунСу. Ючон посмотрел на таких же растерянных шатена и блондина. Он решил было, что ЧанМин ему что-то в кофе подсыпал, но сообразил, что напиток пил он один. А после реплики ДжеДжуна о схожести этого свечения с сиянием меча перед появлением генерала понял, что они все видят одно и то же.

Свечение дарило приятную теплоту, мягко обёртывая, словно мягкие объятия любимого человека. Оно исходило изнутри, из потаённых глубин самой души. Нежно касалось сердца, заставляя его трепетать. Мощь силы, спящая столетиями, накатывала волнами. Пробуждение доселе незнакомых ощущений вызвало целый каскад невероятных ощущений: от тяжести груза владения скрытыми умениями до головокружительной лёгкости, словно тело парило в невесомости.

ЧанМин с немым восторгом наблюдал картину перед ним. Он всегда мечтал увидеть нечто подобное, поэтому старался даже не мигать, чтобы ничего не пропустить, отмечая, что ДжунСу выглядит просто прекрасно, словно настоящий ангел, спустившийся с небес.

Генерал же молча потрясённо смотрел на троицу. Его тело напряглось. Видно было, что мужчина был готов к активным действиям, но всё ещё сидел на месте, как приклеенный суперклеем. Светящаяся троица была в растерянности. Ючон был готов удариться в панику, ДжунСу ещё не определился, радоваться или пугаться. И только ДжеДжун проявлял немного интереса, и то, скорее всего, потому, что уже был знаком с природой этого явления и знал, что оно не могло навредить. ЧанМин присмотрелся повнимательней и понял, что ведьма была права - круг замкнётся, как только всё вернётся на свои места.

\- Что происходит? - голос Су от волнения дрожал. - Как это остановить? 

Едва блондин озвучил свой вопрос, свечение исчезло. Комнату вновь залило искусственное освещение, которое после яркого сияния показалось полумраком. ЧанМин задул свечи. Дым тонкой струйкой распространялся по воздуху, пока фитиль не перестал тлеть, распространяя едва уловимый аромат гари. В гостиной на несколько долгих минут воцарилась тишина. Каждый переваривал только что увиденное и пережитое. Первым отошёл ДжеДжун.

\- Это было… - шатен умолк на полуслове, так и не подобрав подходящего изречения для описания своих ощущений.

Вынужденную паузу прервал звонок домофона. ЧанМин взглянул на часы – привезли еду из ресторана, которую он заказывал раньше. Как раз вовремя: им всем нужно время переварить полученную информацию, и ужин – необходимая передышка, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Водрузив пакеты с едой на обеденный стол, ЧанМин попросил помочь ему накрыть ужин. Все приготовления к трапезе не заняли много времени. Разговоры были на самые разные темы. По молчаливому соглашению все переключились на более обыденные проблемы и даже на время позабыли, что Юн не из этого мира и что он далёк от некоторых вопросов современной повседневности. 

Генерал отлично вписывался в эту компанию. Пятеро молодых мужчин ужинали вместе, словно семья. Это было так натурально и правильно, что начинало щемить сердце. Юн не ожидал, что в этом странном и чужом для него мире найдёт друзей. Ему понравились ДжунСу и Ючон. Мужчина нашёл их интересными собеседниками. Блондин - сама непосредственность, такой открытый и добрый человек. Брюнет обладал острым пытливым умом.

Юн взглянул на улыбающегося ЧанМина. ЧинХва, безусловно, гордился бы своим потомком. Жаль, нет времени поближе познакомиться, лучше узнать парня. Но его готовность безвозмездно помочь фактически незнакомому человеку оставляла приятный след в душе. Генерал понял, что соскучился по своему другу, которого считал братом. Сотник всего на год старше его, встретились они впервые, когда Юн только пришёл служить во дворец. Но продвижение по службе у него пошло быстрее, потому что воевода был из благородной семьи. Хотя звание генерала Юн заслужил сам. И было горько осознавать, что хён погиб в Саду Девяти Прудов. Но глядя на ЧанМина, генерал радовался хотя бы тому, что его жена смогла избежать участи мужа. Стало ещё грустней от мысли, что у ЧинХва родился сын, а он об этом так и не узнал.

Юн посмотрел на ДжеДжуна. Тот весело улыбался, наблюдая за перепалкой ДжунСу и Ючона, которые начали обмениваться традиционными «любезностями», без которых не проходил ни один их разговор. Что будет, если он не вернётся назад? Если останется здесь, с этими людьми, которых уже после столь короткого знакомства может назвать друзьями? Юн знал, что его совесть будет грызть до конца своих дней. Его люди сейчас погибают по его приказу, его горячо любимого короля сейчас убивают, потому что он не справился со своими обязанностями. А сколько людей погибло, чтобы дать ему возможность вернуться домой и всё исправить? Для этих четырёх молодых мужчин – это далёкое прошлое, но для генерала – это самое настоящее теперешнее. Он вернётся назад, даже если потом будет жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Юн так решил, смотря на ДжеДжуна, весело смеющегося, прикрывая свою улыбку ладошкой.

После трапезы все пятеро собрались на мягком уголке гостиной для дальнейшего обсуждения сложившейся ситуации. Трое друзей за время ужина успели немного отойти от известия о своём дальнем родстве. Пришлось даже поверить в существование магии, потому что то, что они увидели, иначе не назовёшь. Можно было бы всё списать на спецэффекты, но ощущения подделать нельзя.

Как поведал собравшимся ЧанМин, времени для осуществления задуманного осталось очень мало, и чем быстрее генерал попадёт домой, тем лучше. Ближайший день для исполнения плана был завтрашний. Вот здесь возник другой вопрос: куда именно отправить гостя из прошлого?

Изучив обе части манускрипта, мужчины пришли к выводу, что ритуал дозволено провести в любом месте. Только необходимо при себе иметь некоторые предметы, которые легко можно купить в первом попавшемся супермаркете. Поэтому место решили выбирать из практичности одиннадцатого столетия. ЧанМин развернул на столе карту и начал излагать то, что он придумал.

Проводить ритуал в Сеуле было неудобно. В те времена теперешняя столица Республики Корея была крепостью, стоявшей на берегу реки, которая буквально на старокорейском так и называлась – Хансон. От Хансона до Кэгьёна было около недели пути, что было очень далеко – Юн мог не успеть вовремя. Было решено максимально сократить расстояние до предполагаемого места действия.

В Кэгьён дорога так же была закрыта. На современной карте корейского полуострова этот город значился как Кэсон и находился он на территории Северной Кореи. Граница на тридцать восьмой параллели тщательно охранялась, и не могло быть и речи, чтобы её пересекли гражданские лица. 

Отправить генерала в родной город Паджу тоже было рискованно. Были неизвестны имена всех предателей, и вполне возможно, что Юна убьют, как только он переступит порог дома.

\- Поэтому мы отправим генерала прямиком к ВуПхо, - ЧанМин ткнул пальцем в карту, указывая на место возле пограничного городка Гунэмён. – Девятьсот лет назад на этом месте стоял дом ведьмы. Это относительно близко к столице, и ей точно можно доверять.

На том и порешили. Другой приемлемой альтернативы не предвиделось, да и время было на исходе. Договорились выезжать завтра после пресс-конференции.

ДжеДжун и генерал уехали первыми. ДжунСу спровадил Ючона, сказав, что ЧанМин его любезно подвезёт после разговора. Журналист сделал вид, что поверил, понимая, что этим двоим надо выяснить отношения, и он здесь явно лишний. Брюнет принял ключи от авто блондина и укатил домой отсыпаться после раннего подъёма и тяжёлого дня. Но сначала ему предстояло написать статью.

\- Я жду, - ДжунСу остановился посреди гостиной, сложив руки на груди.

ЧанМин вздохнул. Он обещал рассказать всё и ответить на все вопросы. Парень и раньше врать блондину не мог, а теперь, когда сила в нём пробудилась, было совсем тяжело что-либо утаить. Поэтому пришлось рассказать всё.

 

Ночной город поразил генерала ещё больше. Множество разноцветных огней, самые разные люди этого мира, странные предметы – всё казалось чужим, но таким впечатляющим, что от очередного чуда техники за следующим поворотом перехватывало дыхание, а сердце начинало учащённо биться от восхищения. Или причина была в другом?

Юн оторвался от созерцания видов за окном и посмотрел на Дже, который сосредоточился на дороге. Сейчас от него исходила странная аура, и генерал её чувствовал. Парня что-то беспокоило, хоть внешне это ни в чём не проявлялось. Генерал некоторое время решал, поинтересоваться, что случилось, или не стоит.

\- Что-то случилось? – всё же набрался смелости Юн.

Дже бросил быстрый взгляд на пассажира, тут же вернув внимание на дорогу. Губы растянулись в улыбке, руки крепче сжали руль.

\- Конечно, - шатен попытался говорить беззаботно. – Завтра ты отправишься домой. Разве это не хорошие новости? Нет ничего лучше возвращения домой!

ДжеДжун ещё несколько минут нёс какую-то чушь, убеждая скорее себя, что так будет правильно. Это верное решение - отправить генерала туда, где его место, в его мир, где протекает увлекательная жизнь воеводы. Юн не может остаться, не может. Не может.

Остаток пути до дома прошёл в тишине. Каждый думал о своём. Юн о том, как ему поступить, а Дже – что делать послезавтра. После прочтения заклинания в доме ЧанМина окружающий мир стал восприниматься по-другому. Сейчас, бросая на прохожих быстрые взгляды, ДжеДжун видел то, что раньше просто чувствовал, когда человек был поблизости. Смотря на генерала, он видел его душу, и она была родственная шатену. Он встретил свою истинную половинку, настоящую любовь, но вынужден её отпустить.

ДжеДжун понял, что готов пойти за ним хоть на край света, даже в одиннадцатое столетие. Но нужно ли это Юну? Хочет ли генерал, чтобы он пошёл с ним? И пусть Дже абсолютно ничего не знает о жизни в его мире, но они будут вместе. И сейчас шатену абсолютно плевать, правильно ли это будет в контексте пространственно-временного континуума. До сегодняшнего дня он считал судьбу оправданием потерпевших поражение. Он и сам часто пользовался этой отговоркой для успокоения своих нервов и даже иногда совести, мол, это не его вина, это неизбежный рок. Но в этот раз судьба сыграла с ним злую шутку. Он прекрасно понимал, что по-другому быть не может.

Дом встретил вернувшихся темнотой и тишиной. Юн стянул с себя шапку и объявил, что идёт спать. Пожелав спокойной ночи, генерал удалился в гостевую комнату. ДжеДжун же прошёл в гостиную, решив немного поработать. Если он второй день не появляется в офисе, это не значит, что можно отлынивать. Первым делом, как всегда, Дже проверил почту. ТэМин прислал наработки и написал, что предварительный показ проекта клиенту назначен на эту пятницу.

Налив себе бокал вина, Дже сел просматривать слайды. ТэМин постарался на славу. Даже почти ничего не нужно было корректировать. Только вот слоган… Простая фраза на тему любви всё не шла на ум. Вдохновение окончательно покинуло его, и даже задёрганная, но терпеливая муза сбежала в неизвестном направлении. В голове было пусто, лишь перекати-поля не хватало для усиления ощущения отсутствия мыслей.

Только сейчас ДжеДжун вспомнил, что должен был позвонить СуЁн. Взъерошив волосы цвета горького шоколада, парень поставил напоминание в телефоне. Пресс-конференция начнётся в девять и продлится около часа. За это время он успеет заскочить на работу, оставить распоряжения и вернуться за Юном.

ДжеДжун не заметил, как выпил почти всю бутылку. Его клонило в сон, и парень не стал сопротивляться. Он просто свернулся клубочком на диване, даже не удосужившись выключить свет. Может, хоть сегодня он увидит _его_ в царстве Морфея.

Юн, раздевшись, сразу лёг спать, но сон всё не шёл к нему. В голову лезли разные мысли, и все они были об одном человеке. Вероятно, то заклинание как-то подействовало и на него, потому что, когда Дже сиял золотистым светом, он не мог отвести от него глаза. ДжеДжун казался таким неземным, нереальным и, как бы странно это ни было, таким родным.

Нормальный человек должен был испугаться, закричать, убежать подальше от опасности. А он сидел и смотрел, не в силах оторвать взгляд. В тот момент Юну показалось, что он смог увидеть душу этого парня, познать его сущность. Это длилось лишь мгновение, и быть уверенным в этом генерал не мог. 

Но после остались потрясающие ощущения, которые весь вечер накатывали приятной волной, стоило только посмотреть на Дже или поймать его взгляд на себе. Юну казалось, что он сам обрёл магические способности и парил над землёй от чувства лёгкости. И это странное ощущение в животе, словно кто-то щекотал пёрышком. Оно было приятным и заставляло губы растягиваться в глупой улыбке.

Интересно, ДжеДжун уже спит? Юн поднялся и вышел в коридор. Полоска света, исходившая из гостиной, достаточно освещала узкое пространство, чтобы не зацепить стоявшие здесь предметы. Мужчина тихо подошёл и открыл двери. Не увидев парня, генерал вошёл в комнату и неспешно снова принялся рассматривать интерьер. После увиденного в доме Шима, здесь окружающая обстановка была привычнее и роднее.

Послышался тихий всхлип. Юн обернулся на источник, коим оказался спящий Дже. Парень уснул в углу дивана. Одна рука подпирала щёку, вторая покоилась на талии, ноги были согнуты в коленях, одна ступня свисала с края, спина упиралась в спинку дивана. Судя по складочке между бровями, ему снилось что-то не очень хорошее.

Юн присел около дивана и невесомо провёл пальцем от середины лба до кончика носа, разглаживая неровность. ДжеДжун зашевелился, переворачиваясь на спину. На мгновение генерал испугался, что разбудил парня, и резко убрал руку, лихорадочно придумывая причину своего прихода посреди ночи. Но глаза Дже так и не открыл, а мерное неглубокое дыхание говорило, что он всё ещё спит.

Кончик языка увлажнил нежную кожу губ, а Юн как загипнотизированный уставился на красиво очерченные уста. Его тело само неосознанно подалось вперёд, нависая над спящим. Голова медленно наклонялась к лицу парня. Мужчина вдохнул лёгкий аромат вина, исходивший от Дже. Запах был сладким, манящим, и эти уста наверняка имели такой же вкус.

До чужих губ оставалось всего несколько миллиметров, как наваждение спало. Юн резко отстранился, задев локтем угол стола. Тихо зашипев и потерев место удара, мужчина поспешил уйти, пока этот странно действующий на него парень не проснулся.

Юн ворвался в комнату и принялся нервно мерить помещение шагами. Он едва не поцеловал мужчину! Мужчину! Сознание и здравый смысл бились в агонии от этого факта, сердце танцевало чечётку в горле, а тело желало вернуться назад и прижать к себе, нежно приласкать, подарить наслаждение. Дыхания стало не хватать, в груди заныло. Ноги перестали держать, и Юн сел на пол, стуча кулаком по груди. Что с ним происходит?

Перед глазами стоял образ спящего Дже, как юркий язычок облизывал пересохшие губы, и осмелевшая фантазия подсказывала, какие они мягкие, какие вкусные, как с них срывается стон удовольствия от ласки… Стоп. ДжеДжун – мужчина, словно мантру про себя повторял Юн. О чём он вообще думает? Любить другого мужчину - противоестественно. Люб…?!

Последняя мысль повергла в шок. Юн так и не смог уснуть. Он слышал, как проснулся ДжеДжун и начал собираться на работу. Мужчина хотел выйти, пожелать доброго утра, но так и застыл перед дверью в нерешительности. А когда наконец вышел, Дже уже ушёл, оставив для него завтрак и записку, с несколькими ошибками, что скоро вернётся.

Это порадовало генерала. Записку он перечитывал снова и снова, ловя себя на мысли, что хочет так проводить каждое утро. А ещё лучше, чтобы они завтракали вместе и ужинали, проводили вечера вдвоём или с друзьями, как вчера. Возможно ли это? Вся жизнь ДжеДжуна проходит здесь, и будет крайне эгоистично попросить его пойти с ним в его мир. Но самое главное, он не знает, что Дже думает о любви к другому мужчине. 

Нет, так нельзя. Нужно гнать от себя такие мысли. Юн схватил свой меч и вышел во двор. Тренировка всегда помогала прояснить разум и успокоить сердце. ДжеДжун - хороший человек, и он не имеет права так поступать с ним. Прав был отец, ему надо жениться, а то проводит всё своё время среди солдат, даже к кисен редко заглядывает. Вот и мысли всякие в его голову лезут.

ДжеДжун, едва переступив порог офиса, собрал всех на летучку. Раздал поручения, сказал, что и где нужно доработать в проекте Гуччи, и проверил работы по другим заказам. Сделал себе пометку, что если кампания с духами удастся, выдать ТэМину премию. Из-за генерала Дже фактически взвалил всю работу на своего дизайнера рекламы, который был по большей части оформителем. Над чёртовым слоганом думали все, вплоть до уборщицы, но так ничего и не придумали, поэтому за основу всё-таки взяли концепцию без лозунга.

К счастью ДжеДжуна, он управился за два часа и под предлогом встречи с важным клиентом ушёл, оставив Тэ за главного. Не зря же он костюм сегодня надел. Парень волновался за Юна и не хотел надолго оставлять его одного. По дороге домой Дже решил послушать радио и поймал волну спортивной радиостанции, надеясь, что будут новости о пресс-конференции, которую он пропустил из-за работы. 

Новостей долго ждать не пришлось. Сегодня ДжунСу и ХёнДжун снова были самыми обсуждаемыми личностями дня в мире спорта. План ЧанМина начал воплощаться в жизнь. Когда они рассказали историю Ким КюДжона, капитана FC Men начали считать жертвой мести. Через час после окончания пресс-конференции была опубликована статья Ючона со всеми подробностями этого скандала. В связи с этим Федерация футбола Восточной Азии направила в Корею своих представителей для расследования ситуации. К Ким КюДжону появилось много вопросов. Журналист едва не погубил карьеру двух прекрасных футболистов. Но самое главное, представители Федерации заверили, что на полуфинал и финал этого сезона это никак не повлияет. Осталось всего два матча, и менять что-либо уже не имело смысла.

ДжеДжун, обрадованный, что ситуация с ДжунСу перестала быть катастрофической для последнего, припарковался во дворе. Юн нашёлся неподалёку - он снова упражнялся с мечом. Даже не обратил внимания на приезд шатена. От созерцания генерала за тренировками его оторвал мобильный. ЧанМин поведал, что закончил все дела, и, если Дже с генералом готовы, можно выдвигаться в путь. ДжунСу и Ючон поедут с Шимом. Встретиться договорились на выезде из города.

\- Генерал Юн! – позвал воеводу Дже, впервые обращаясь к мужчине в должной форме. Воевода замер в середине выполнения связки выпадов. Медленно выпрямившись, Юн повернулся в сторону ДжеДжуна. – Если готов, можем трогаться в путь.

Генерал кивнул, вложил меч в ножны и передал оружие Дже. Последний занёс артефакт в дом и упаковал в коробку, в которой прислали посылку. Юн тем временем переоделся в ханбок. Парень уже ожидал его возле машины, когда он натягивал на ноги сапоги.

По дороге до места встречи никто не решался нарушить тишину. Путники коротко переговорили, согласовали дальнейший маршрут и пустились в путь. ЧанМин, ДжунСу и Ючон весело разговаривали, играли в игры, временами умудрялись спорить, но тут же мирились. Во второй машине царила гнетущая тишина. Никто из двоих не решался её нарушить, только бросали быстрые косые взгляды друг на друга.

\- У тебя есть невеста? – неожиданно задал вопрос Юн. Они подъезжали к Паджу, родному месту генерала. Но в сам город заезжать они не стали, минуя поселение по объездному шоссе.

\- Нет, - тихо ответил Дже.

\- Может, есть девушка, которая заставляет твоё сердце трепетать? – генерал сам не до конца понимал, зачем ему надо это знать. Чтобы успокоить собственное сердце, которое сейчас бьётся так быстро при этом парне? Или чтобы удостовериться, что его кратковременный визит не разрушил жизнь человека, которому он обязан?

ДжеДжун же смотрел на дорогу и решал, сказать ли Юну правду. Стоит ли признаваться в чувствах человеку, если через несколько часов он исчезнет из его жизни навсегда? Если он скажет эти слова, то наверняка пострадают оба, а так это будет только его боль. 

\- Есть человек, который мне нравится, - уклончиво ответил Дже. От напряжения язык работал быстрее, чем мозг успевал переварить мысль. Но недостаточно быстро, чтобы сказать всю правду.

У Юна это откровение вызвало странные переживания. С одной стороны, он был рад за нового друга, а с другой... Чувства, что сейчас подобно водной воронке затягивали всё глубже, вовсе не были дружескими. Вот только мужчина не догадывался, насколько это взаимно.

Дже, помучившись на диллемой некоторое время, всё же решил не говорить, кто похитил его сердце. Юн, словно ураган, ворвался в его жизнь, перевернул всё вверх дном, сбил с толку и вот-вот исчезнет без следа, словно мираж в пустыне, оставив на память только сны, которые перестали сниться со дня его появления, и воспоминания, которые шатен запечатает глубоко в своём сердце и будет хранить, как самое дорогое сокровище.

Дорога закончилась неожиданно, и машины пришлось оставить в нескольких сотнях метров от нужного места. Юн смутно узнавал местность. К тому времени, как компания добралась до места назначения, погода начала портиться. Небо заволокли серые тучи, подгоняемые порывами ветра. Окружающий мир накрыли сумерки, раскрашивая всё в разнообразные оттенки серого. Ветер гулял в голых ветках деревьев, отчего они скрипели и стучали друг о друга. Обитатели леса создавали фоновый шум из звуков, гармонизирующих друг с другом.

Когда едва заметная тропинка вывела компанию на лужайку, ДжеДжун и генерал узнали поляну из сна. Оба целенаправленно двинулись в сторону, где должен был располагаться камень, возле которого состоялся их разговор с ВуПхо во сне. Булыжник нашёлся левее, чем они припоминали, и был ниже. За девятьсот лет его занесло землёй, и вокруг него образовался небольшой пологий холм.

Подготовились к ритуалу довольно быстро. Всё необходимое было у ЧанМина, который, изображая фокусника, выудил предметы из чёрного кулька. На некоторое время воцарилась весёлая атмосфера. Казалось, что они сюда приехали на пикник, а не для проведения шаманского ритуала. ДжунСу разглагольствовал, что из этой поляны получится отличное футбольное поле, правда, далековато от Сеула. Ючон не упускал шанса передразнить блондина, которому Дже по привычке поддакивал. Но на этот раз на стороне Су был ЧанМин, который за словом в карман не полезет.

ЧанМин разложил на земле бумажные амулеты жёлтого цвета в определённом порядке и чёткой последовательности. ДжеДжун выложил на поверхность камня серебряные монеты, травы, кусок пеньковой ткани, спички и свечу.

\- Монеты кинешь себе под ноги, травы завяжи в ткань, - начал давать распоряжения Шим. 

Дже кивнул и послушно всё исполнил. Когда все приготовления по инструкции манускрипта были исполнены, пришло время прощаться.

\- Я очень вам благодарен за помощь, - молвил генерал. – И мне досадно, что не смогу отплатить вам тем же. Ведь больше не свидимся, если всё пройдёт как должно. ЧанМин, я уверен, ЧинХва гордился бы тобой. ДжеДжун… ДжеДжун, я рад, что встретил тебя, и хоть у нас было мало времени узнать друг друга, я всегда буду помнить благородного человека, который приютил потерявшегося вояку. Спасибо.

Юн поклонился четверым парням, один из которых глотал болезненный ком в горле, собирая остатки самообладания, чтобы вынести всё это до конца. Остальные трое вразнобой пожелали удачи и пообещали, что обязательно проследят за деятельностью генерала – интересно всё-таки, к чему привели их усилия.

ДжеДжун снял пиджак и передал его Су. Затем развязал галстук, оставив полоску ткани просто висеть на шее, и расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки. Сырой воздух окутал неприятной прохладой, заставляя зябко поёжиться. Уже стемнело, и пространство вокруг камня освещали принесённые с собой фонари.

Мужчины встали по разные стороны от низкого булыжника. ДжеДжун зажёг свечу и, держа её в одной руке, второй прикрывал пламя от ветра. ЧанМин извлёк из кармана куртки сложенный листок. Начал моросить мелкий дождик, усиливая чувство холода.

\- Я переписал заклинание на хангыль, - сообщил парень, разворачивая листок и держа его так, чтобы Дже мог прочитать. – Я подержу, а ты читай.

ДжеДжун благодарно улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд на генерала. Тот стоял как в воду опущенный, не отводя глаз от парня напротив. Ветер трепал волосы шатена, спутывая их и укладывая, как посчитал нужным. На бесконечно долгое и одновременно короткое мгновение они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Они оба прочитали во взглядах все недосказанности, поняли свои чувства и что они взаимны, но Юн должен вернуться домой, на своё место, а Дже – остаться здесь. Он знал, что не сможет пойти с ним. Так же генерал не может здесь остаться. Для всего есть своё место и своё время – это основа порядка. И не дело простым смертным нарушать законы мироздания.

ДжеДжун судорожно сглотнул и начал читать слова заклинания. Оно было достаточно длинным, чтобы генерал пожалел обо всём на свете, чтобы проклясть несколько раз свою судьбу и сами Небеса за то, что так безжалостно с ними поступили. Разозлиться на себя за собственную глупость, за то, что провёл с ДжеДжуном так мало времени. Оно было достаточно длинным, чтобы пожалеть о несказанных словах. А больше возможности их сказать не будет.

Но заклинание оказалось слишком коротким, чтобы насладиться последними мгновениями рядом с Дже, ставшим за несколько дней родным. Время нещадно отмеряло их последние мгновения вместе в одном мире. Шальная мысль, что он должен что-то сделать, пронеслась в голове Юна. Хоть что-то, о чём он не будет жалеть до конца жизни. Перед глазами на мгновение возник образ спящего ДжеДжуна. Он его так и не поцеловал.

Дже закончил читать заклинание. Мягкое золотистое сияние охватило генерала. Оно осветило почти всю поляну, разгоняя тьму. Небольшие комочки света закружились в красивом танце вокруг воеводы. Стан генерала почти утонул в этом прекрасном свете.

ДжеДжун верил, что поступает правильно. Верил, что любовь побеждает всё. И это не значит, что не будет сложных времён или сложных вещей, с которыми нужно разобраться, потому что они будут. Но найти того человека, который будет рядом, и знать, что он дорожит тобой, любит тебя… Это всё упрощает. Но что делать, когда понимаешь, что вот-вот расстанешься с ним и больше никогда не увидишь? Дже готов был взвыть от безысходности и обречённости.

Юн видел внутренние терзания парня – это прекрасно отображалось в его взгляде. То, как Дже смотрел на генерала, пока тот медленно исчезал, придало решительности мужчине. Он резко подался вперёд, шатен повторил его движение. Юн схватил Дже за один конец развязанного галстука, привлекая его владельца ближе. Генерал потянулся к его губам, но так и не смог прикоснуться своими устами. Он уже почти исчез из этого мира. В это мгновение Юн больше походил на призрака, чем на живого человека. 

Юн смотрел в полные слёз глаза ДжеДжуна, а у самого сердце разрывалось. Генерал уже видел очертания родного мира, когда до него донеслось, словно лёгкий шепоток, унесённый порывом ветра:

\- Люблю тебя, мой генерал, - бархатистый голос утонул в золотистом сиянии, навсегда разделившем два мира.


	11. Chapter 11

Первые лучи солнца осветили поляну, посреди которой стоял высокий мужчина. Юн не двигался уже некоторое время, смотря в пустое пространство, где столетия спустя сейчас стоит ДжеДжун. Лёгкий утренний ветерок игриво теребил галстук, один конец которого был крепко схвачен в кулаке. Всё это время генерал простоял в оглушающей тишине, которую резко разорвали звуки этого мира.

Воевода медленно оглянулся. В стороне одиноко стоял дом, из которого вышла женщина, замерла на минуту и, увидев мужчину, направилась в его сторону. Она была на целую голову ниже Юна. Чёрные волосы свободно ниспадали на плечи и спину, а ветерок спутывал их. На ней был простой ханбок, который обычно носили женщины из бедных семей. Выглядела она явно моложе своих лет. А глаза… Юн утонул в этих глазах, едва заглянув в них, когда ведьма подошла ближе. Они такие же, как у ДжеДжуна. Даже взгляд такой же обжигающий, немного колючий и с капелькой грусти.

\- Я ждала вас, господин, - ВуПхо смерила гостя с головы до пят пристальным взором и поклонилась. Генерал сдержанно кивнул.

Ведьма развернулась и направилась в дом, Юн молча последовал за ней. Убранство дома было простым: лишь самое необходимое для жизни. Женщина жестом пригласила мужчину присесть, а через некоторое время она принесла маленький столик, уставленный угощениями. Мужчина обратил внимание, что волосы ВуПхо уже заплела в косу. Юн не сразу заметил тёмную глиняную миску, наполненную водой с плавающими островками пепла в ней.

\- Вы ешьте, я буду говорить, - тон женщины давал понять, что она не потерпит неповиновения. Юн кивнул и принялся за еду. Внезапно он почувствовал себя зверски голодным. – С ДжеДжуном всё будет хорошо. Вам сейчас не о нём нужно переживать.

Генерал хотел было открыть набитый едой рот и спросить, откуда она знает, но вовремя вспомнил, кто перед ним. ВуПхо после короткой паузы продолжила.

\- Теперь к делу. Вам удалось вернуться за два дня до вступления проклятия в силу, господин. Чуть позже сюда приедут люди Ли ЁнГи с известной вам целью. Но перед этим я проведу ритуал, который позволит заклинанию возвращения найти вас в другом мире и перенести назад.

ВуПхо, встав на колени, дотянулась до резной деревянной тумбочки и извлекла из неё аккуратно сложенный ханбок.

\- Мне понадобятся ваши одежды. Можете пока переодеться, а я подготовлюсь.

Женщина покинула комнату. Юн отложил деревянные палочки и только сейчас заметил, что всё ещё сжимал в другой руке полоску чёрной ткани. Тоска затопила его сердце, и голова заполнилась печальными думами. Наконец-то в сердце грозного генерала пришла любовь. Он никак не ожидал, что будет так больно любить, и уж тем более никогда бы не подумал, что объектом его воздыханий будет мужчина. Стыдно, мучительно, досадно, горько. Но в то же время – изумительно, волшебно, обворожительно.

На переодевание ушло больше времени, чем требовалось обычно. Пальцы не желали слушаться, путаясь в завязывании ленточек. Галстук Дже Юн сунул за пазуху, поближе к сердцу, словно этот кусочек ткани мог помочь унять тоску и успокоить надеждой. Мысли блуждали в другом мире, отказываясь возвращаться в теперешнее время. Генерал тряхнул головой, прогоняя ненужные думы, возвращаясь в реальность. Ему нужно многое успеть. Сейчас от его решений и действий зависят жизнь короля и существование самого Корё. Ведь если Юн просчитается и на этот раз, шанса исправить положение уже не будет.

Женщина вошла в комнату, смерив генерала изучающим взглядом, отмечая про себя, что точно угадала с одеждой. Чёрно-синий ханбок прекрасно на нём сидел, благородная осанка, вздёрнутый подбородок – сразу было видно, что человек этот привык повелевать. Ведьма собрала старую одежду Юна и скрутила в узел. Затем достала из низкой тумбочки деревянный тубус и положила перед мужчиной. Генерал достал и развернул бумажное полотно и узнал текст, который они читали с ЧанМином. Юн кивнул – он обязательно сохранит свиток, ведь от этого зависит его жизнь.

Женщина смерила мужчину внимательным взглядом. Потом резко подалась вперёд, беря руки генерала в свои. Ведьма прочитала короткое заклинание и посмотрела на воду в тёмной миске. Пепел на её поверхности постепенно приобретал очертания фигуры, и через несколько минут образовался квадрат, одним углом упираясь в стенку сосуда. ВуПхо довольно улыбнулась и заставила Юна выпить эту воду. Всё до капли. 

\- Это мой подарок, - пояснила свои действия женщина. – Я на время уйду. Нужно закончить ритуал и закрыть все проходы, что могло открыть заклятие, вернувшее вас. Я лишь прошу, господин, что бы ни произошло, не покидайте этой комнаты, пока я вам не скажу.

Юн медленно кивнул, чувствуя странный прилив энергии. Ощущение, словно в него влили в буквальном смысле жизненные силы. Мужчина почувствовал, что прямо сейчас мог сразить целую армию. Тело начало покалывать, словно тысячи маленьких иголочек пронзали плоть. Но самое странное, что показалось Юну, вместо ожидаемой боли местами было щекотно. 

ВуПхо вышла, плотно затворив за собой двери. Женщина взяла деревянное ведро, бросила в него узел одежды, свечу и отправилась к роднику, что протекал неподалёку. Оказавшись на берегу, ведьма развела костёр. Взглянув на небо, довольно улыбнулась и подожгла свечу. Пока маленький огонёк горел, ВуПхо читала древнее заклинание, закрывая коридоры времени, чтобы случайный дилетант не натворил дел. Закончив произносить слова, женщина бросила в костёр принесённую одежду и принялась читать другой наговор. Он свяжет их судьбы и позволит исполнить предначертанное в следующей жизни. 

Потушив костёр водой из ручья, женщина набрала полное ведро и неспешно направилась домой. Уже подходя к поляне, ВуПхо почувствовала чужое присутствие. Ведьма сосредоточилась: их всего трое, и, скорее всего, они посланцы Ли ЁнГи. Она вышла на открытую местность, обнаруживая своё присутствие. Выглядели мужчины весьма самоуверенно, но всё же один побаивался – от него так и веяло сомнением и страхом.

ВуПхо сделала то, что они от неё хотели, и гости уехали перепуганные и уже не такие гордые. Ведьма была спокойна, ведь в доме было живое доказательство того, что её план сработал. Кстати, об этом. Генерала нужно поскорее отправить, пока непрошеные гости не вернулись.

Юн тем временем привыкал к новым ощущениям. Это было необычно, странно и непривычно. С этим он справится со временем. Но сначала он сделает то, зачем вернулся. Потом он подумает, как попасть в мир Дже. Должен быть выход, ведь ДжеДжун вернул его с помощью заклинания в родной мир, значит, должно быть другое, позволяющее переместиться назад.

Размышления генерала прервала вошедшая ВуПхо. Тёмные глаза мужчины пристально смотрели на женскую фигуру. Ведьма села напротив гостя и улыбнулась.

\- Это абсолютно безвредно. Ощущения вскоре пройдут, - сходу сказала она, предупреждая вполне логичный вопрос. А потом после паузы добавила: - Я сдержу своё слово. А теперь ступайте, господин, – вам ещё многое предстоит свершить.

Юн растерянно захлопал ресничками, а потом вспомнил, о чём размышлял всего минуту назад. Пора бы уже перестать удивляться, но каждый раз было непривычно и тревожно знать, что кто-то вот так запросто может узнать твои мысли. Генерал вспомнил о том, что ему рассказал ЧанМин о судьбе ведьмы. Оставлять её на растерзание этим негодяям не хотелось.

\- А как же вы? – в голосе молодого мужчины была искренняя забота и тревога за судьбу женщины.

\- От судьбы никто не уйдёт, как бы быстро ни бегал, - ВуПхо горько улыбнулась, во взгляде читалась ирония.

Гость, поняв, что женщину не убедить, кивнул, поднялся на ноги и вышел. Ведьма права – ему нужно многое успеть сделать. Мужчина сел на фальшпол, натягивая на ноги сапоги. Женщина вышла следом, неся в руках меч.

\- На той стороне поляны вас ждёт лошадь, - молвила ВуПхо, вручая генералу оружие. – Что делать дальше, вы знаете, господин.

\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил воевода и поклонился ведьме. Та медленно кивнула, довольно улыбнулась и долго провожала взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру генерала, мысленно благословляя его.

Всё прошло как надо. Это была их первая и последняя встреча в этой жизни. Самое главное ВуПхо знала – её наследник выжил. Теперь можно и умереть.

Юн быстро пересёк поляну. Лошадь была привязана к стволу низкого дерева и мирно общипывала траву вокруг него. Генерал подошёл к животному, погладил по продолговатой морде, похлопал по шее и вложил манускрипт в седельную сумку, в которой ещё оказались вода и немного еды. 

До столицы было недалеко. Добравшись до Кэгьёна, первым делом Юн нашёл ЧинХва и пояснил ему суть ситуации. Сотник сначала удивился таким переменам в планах, но когда узнал, кто является предателем, едва удержался на месте, чтобы самому не прикончить изменника.

\- ТэкСури знает? - поинтересовался Шим.

\- Никто не знает, кроме тебя. Я только тебе теперь могу доверять.

Мужчины сейчас сидели в доме одного купца Ким ЁнВан, который был обязан жизнью сотнику и готов был щедро отплатить за сохранность своей головы на плечах. Генерал лично с торговцем знаком не был, поэтому пока тот не знал настоящее имя гостя, они были в безопасности. Они не знали, кому можно доверять, если даже их друг и соратник оказался предателем.

\- А ДонУ?

\- Он ещё ребёнок. Не стоит вмешивать в это мальчика, - генерал покачал головой. – Приставь к советнику надёжных людей. Мне нужно знать, где он будет в назначенное время. У нас осталось два дня, и ошибок на этот раз быть не должно. 

ЧинХва кивнул, соглашаясь со словами Юна. Сотник отметил, что его друг выглядел измотанным. Усталость эта была скорее моральная, чем физическая. Шиму стало интересно, что же приключилось с генералом в том неведомом мире, что вернулся сам не свой. Он рассказал, что побывал в другом мире, но не сказал, что там делал, пока ожидал отправки домой. Мужчина постоянно пребывал в задумчивости, его мысли блуждали где-то далеко, отстраняясь от всего происходящего вокруг. И этот мечтательный взгляд, глупая улыбка и печальные вздохи. Немного поразмыслив, ЧинХва пришёл к выводу, что Юн влюбился. Он вёл себя точно так же, когда только повстречал свою жену.

На этой мысли Шим снова застрял. Сотник никогда не замечал, чтобы Юн проявлял подобный интерес к барышням, да и вообще к женщинам. Следуя логике, можно было предположить, что она живёт в том неизведанном мире и там и осталась, когда генерал вынужден был вернуться. Если это так, то ему не позавидуешь. Допытываться ЧинХва не стал, видя, как тяжело другу. Решив, что Юн сам всё расскажет, когда будет готов, ушёл выполнять поручения генерала.

Юн встал и по привычке начал прохаживаться по комнате. Его голова привычно думала о деле, как защитить короля, спасти друга и поймать всех заговорщиков. Но сердце его было далеко. Оно было там, рядом с Дже, и безумно скучало. Переполненное тоской, каждый новый удар отдавался глухой болью, как только генерал вспоминал о парне. 

Юн дождался того времени, когда другой он отправился в Сад Девяти Прудов, и направился во дворец. ЧинХва позаботился, чтобы в эту ночь вместе с генералом у королевских покоев были проверенные люди. Сам же сотник отправился с Юн Гваном ловить заговорщиков. Мужчина предупредил друга, чтобы тот был осторожным и вернулся живым.

Генерал знал точное время, когда изменники начнут действовать. Он точно знал, откуда последует первый удар, и сколько человек будет нападать. Путешествие в будущее явно имеет свои преимущества. Юн костьми ляжет перед этими покоями, но король переживёт эту ночь.

Атака последовала точно по расписанию. Нападающие не ожидали, что охраны будет в три раза больше, чем обычно. Большинство были убиты в бою, но двое остались в живых, хоть и были ранены.

\- В застенок* их, - скомандовал Юн и жестом подозвал ближайшего офицера. – Возьми ещё троих и не спускай с них глаз. Делайте, что хотите, но они должны дожить до суда и дать показания. Ясно?

Младший по званию коротко кивнул и поспешил выполнять приказ. Генерал же в сопровождении двоих солдат отправился проверить, всё ли в порядке с Его Величеством, который эту ночь провёл в покоях королевы. Убедившись, что монарх в безопасности, Юн отдал приказ арестовать королевского советника и всех его подельников.

Утро следующего дня генерал провёл пред казармой, ожидая ЧинХва. Тот не заставил себя ждать и бодро шагал навстречу воеводе, неся в каждой руке по мечу. Как только сотник подошёл к другу, Юн крепко обнял его, радуясь, что он остался в живых. Генерал редко проявлял эмоции на людях, из-за чего сотник немного опешил. Когда Юн выпустил из объятий сбитого с толку мужчину, последний вручил меч законному владельцу.

\- Мне доложили, что удалось поймать всех заговорщиков, - весело отрапортовал сотник.

\- Вот и славно, - Юн расплылся в довольной улыбке.

\- И ещё: Его Величество хочет присутствовать на допросе Ли ЁнГи.

\- Само собой, он такое ни за что не пропустит, - радостная улыбка генерала превратилась в злобный оскал. ЧинХва на мгновение испугался: он ещё не видел мужчину таким кровожадным и в то же время довольным. Юн поспешил успокоить друга: - Мне не терпится увидеть его лицо, когда он поймёт, что это конец.

\- Вам лучше поспешить, генерал, - перешёл на формальности ЧинХва. – Нельзя заставлять короля ждать.

Друзья распрощались, и Юн поспешил на допрос. Генерал вошёл в небольшие ворота, отделявшие допросную от остальной территории тюрьмы. Место короля пока ещё пустовало, а заключённый уже дожидался своей участи, усаженный на стул с высокой спинкой и надёжно связанный. Магистрат уже начал допрос, а арестованный всё твердил, что это ошибка, и он не виноват.

Генерал жестом приказал охранявшим преступника солдатам не выдавать изменнику его присутствия и остался стоять за его спиной, ожидая прихода короля. Последний не заставил долго ждать.

МунДжонг величественно вошёл в небольшой дворик, а за ним гуськом торопилась свита из десяти человек. Охрана поклонилась, а король остановился напротив заключённого, так и не дойдя до своего места, решив, видимо, не тратить много времени на этого ничтожного человека.

\- Ваше Величество! – Ли просительно растягивал гласные. МунДжонг чуть прищурился, сдерживаясь, чтобы не скривиться от явной лести и лизоблюдства. – Ваше Величество, пощадите! Я не виноват. Это всё происки моих врагов! Ваше Величество, пощадите!

Король смерил бывшего советника презрительным взглядом. Жестом подозвал слугу, который почтительно вручил правителю тетрадь. Ли ЁнГи увидел её и побледнел, даже кровоподтёки на лице не смогли это скрыть. МунДжонг держал в руках доказательство причастности советника к заговору. Один из его подельников вёл расчётную книгу, кому, куда и сколько денег было выделено для осуществления задуманного.

\- Вы были рядом с самого моего юношества, - заговорил правитель. Его голос в окружающей тишине был похож на далёкие раскаты грома, предвещающие грозу. – Я доверял вам, но, как оказалось, я пригрел змею.

МунДжонг взглядом приказал генералу подойти. Мужчина незамедлительно подчинился, показываясь на глаза Ли ЁнГи. Едва арестованный увидел Юна, он поменялся в лице. Как ни старался изменник, но самообладание ему изменило. Губы задрожали от бессилия, злости и обиды. Похоже, та ведьма обманула. Как жаль, что она уже мертва.

Король ушёл, более не сказав ни слова, поручив заботу об изменнике генералу. Юн подошёл вплотную к Ли и заглянул тому в глаза. Во взгляде заключённого плескались ненависть, презрение и желание уничтожить. Этот выскочка снова смог избежать ловушки. Истребил бы лично, если бы руки не были связаны.

Юн демонстративно извлёк меч из ножен и внимательно посмотрел на лезвие, словно хотел увидеть, что скрывала серебристая сталь. Но кроме отражения собственных глаз, он ничего не увидел.

\- Я казню вас лично этим мечом, - лезвие блеснуло, отражая солнечный луч, пойманный на одно мгновение. – Наверное, будет странно убивать мечом, в котором заключена твоя душа.

С лица заключённого сошли все краски. Рот открылся в немом изумлении, и, кажется, Ли ЁнГи впервые в жизни лишился дара речи. Бывший советник понял, что проклятие сработало, но как же тогда генерал может сейчас стоять перед ним и держать в руках свой меч, в плену которого должен коротать остаток вечности или пока металл не превратится в прах? Воевода явно не намеревался делиться деталями с изменником о своём возвращении.

\- Заяц снова обхитрил черепаху, - Юн вложил меч в ножны и приказал не спускать с заключённого глаз.

Казнь состоялась на рассвете следующего дня. Вся семья Ли ЁнГи была схвачена и, согласно закону, обращена в рабов – такова участь родных предателя. 

Юн сдержал своё слово – он лично обезглавил преступника своим мечом. Но после всё его существо заполонила пустота. Генерал исполнил то, зачем так рвался вернуться. А что дальше? Он безумно скучал по ДжеДжуну, а без ВуПхо путь в тот мир ему был заказан.

Мужчина сидел в харчевне, в которой часто обедал. Как обычно, хозяйка подала ему рис с гарниром и чашу вина. Юн задумчиво ковырял палочками в белых рыхлых зёрнах. Желания поесть не было, вместо этого он вспоминал, как кушал с ДжеДжуном, их разговоры во время трапезы. Юн помнил, как они обсуждали какие-то нелепые мелочи, хотя на первый взгляд, казалось, им говорить было не о чем. Как Дже смущённо улыбался, прикрывая милую улыбку ладошкой, как он прятал свой взгляд за волосами, падающими на его такие притягательные очи. 

Юн не заметил, когда к нему подсел ЧинХва и как долго наблюдал за ним. Генерал вынырнул из своей задумчивости неожиданно – пробирающийся к свободному столику мужчина толкнул его в плечо, за что потом долго извинялся, распознав в Юне знатного вельможу. А тот, как варёная рыба, чуть не развалился от лёгкого пинка. Такое состояние мужчины Шим наблюдал с тех пор, как был казнён последний заговорщик. Юн почти ни на что не реагировал. Только пока ещё тренировался исправно, скорее всего, по привычке.

Юн почти не спал, потому что, как только закрывал глаза, видел ДжеДжуна. Образ парня преследовал его и наяву, но бодрствуя, генерал мог себя чем-нибудь занять, чтобы хоть на время отвлечься от горьких дум. Раньше мужчина никогда бы не подумал, что можно так тяжело переживать разлуку с любимым человеком. Он считал это романтическим бредом, о котором пишут в романах для молодых девиц. Нет, всё-таки женщины - глупые существа, раз мечтают пережить такую неимоверную боль.

\- Айгу, - пессимистично протянул сотник и цыкнул. Затем сокрушённо вздохнул и молвил тоном, не терпящим возражений: - За мной.

ЧинХва надоело смотреть на кислую мину друга, который даже отказался от вознаграждения за верную службу, предложенное королём от всего сердца. Но МунДжонг решил дать время генералу на раздумья, поскольку жениться мужчина не помышлял, в деньгах не нуждался, так же как и в каких-то особых привилегиях. Юн даже моментами забывал пользоваться теми, что были даны ему по праву рождения в знатной семье. Его интересовало только военное дело, с чем успешно справлялся, когда ему доверили командование королевской армией. Вот король и озадачился, как же вознаградить человека, которому, по существу, ничего не нужно? Правитель решил оставить этот вопрос открытым до поры до времени.

Юн покорно поднялся и поплёлся следом за Шимом, который направился вон из города. Когда они прошли густой подлесок, через который пролегала едва заметная тропа, мужчины вышли на небольшую поляну, поросшую густой сочной травой. Солнце уже перекатило на другую половину неба, поближе к западу. Лёгкий ветерок гулял в зелёных кронах деревьев, шурша листочками, чуть приминал травинки, теребил одежду мужчин. Время от времени подавали свои голоса и жители леса.

\- Рассказывай, - мягко потребовал ЧинХва. Юн вопросительно посмотрел на друга - он ему ничего не собирался рассказывать. – Ты думаешь, я не вижу, как ты чахнешь изо дня в день? Тут и слепой увидит любовную тоску, в которую ты погрузился. Юнни, я же вижу, как тебе тяжело. Ты влюбился в женщину, и она осталась в том мире, верно? Молчишь. Ну, скажи хоть что-нибудь! Мне больно на тебя смотреть!

Юн молчал. ЧинХва всё правильно угадал, только с полом его зазнобы ошибся. А как сказать, что его возлюбленный - это ДжеДжун, генерал не знал. Он боялся даже представить реакцию друга на такое заявление, ведь подобные отношения между мужчинами не одобрялись, мягко говоря. Было страшно сказать правду и лишиться уважения и поддержки друга. Такое не каждый поймёт, тем более примет.

\- Это мужчина, - тихо промямлил Юн. Он решился, но надеялся, что сотник не расслышал. Руки начали дрожать, выдавая переживания мужчины, и он сжал пальцы в кулаки. Это момент, когда они либо перестанут быть друзьями, либо их дружба станет крепче.

\- Что? – Шим сначала решил, что ему послышалось, но, глядя на понурого друга, он понял, что всё верно расслышал. – Ты… Это ДжеДжун?

Юн виновато свесил голову и закрыл глаза. Воевода приготовился ко всему: от удара до лекции, как это плохо и недопустимо для такого человека, как он. Но того, что последовало дальше, он совсем не ждал.

Чужие руки заключили его в крепкое кольцо объятий. Тело одеревенело от неожиданной ласки, но уже через несколько минут расслабилось. Пара хлопков по спине, и плотину, которая сдерживала до сих пор все переживания, прорвало. Горячие слёзы текли по щекам, оставляя жгучие солёные дорожки. Сбежавшие капли находили свой бесславный конец в ткани одежды на плече сотника. ЧинХва не считал такое проявление своих чувств зазорным. Ведь бывают времена, когда кроме как выплакаться больше ничего не можешь.

Вот и сейчас сотник просто предоставил возможность мужчине дать волю чувствам. Вылить наружу всю ту боль и тоску, которая плескалась в его глазах. Ну, влюбился Юн в мужчину. Ну и что? От этого он не перестал быть хорошим человеком, талантливым военным и лучшим другом. Конечно, понадобится время свыкнуться с такой мыслью и принять как данность, но это не значит, что нужно лишать друга поддержки, когда она ему так нужна.

\- Я уж было решил, что ты хочешь меня утопить, зная, что я плавать не умею, - попробовал пошутить Шим, когда генерал, наконец, выплакал все слёзы.

Юн отстранился и слабо улыбнулся. Мужчина почувствовал жгучий стыд за проявленную слабость и признание. Он боялся посмотреть другу в глаза, не хотел видеть осуждение и презрение. Взгляд тёмных глаз скользил по верхушкам деревьев, траве, изучал носки сапог.

\- У нас есть время до смены караула, - молвил сотник, бросая меч на землю и устраивая свою тушку на мягкой траве. – Расскажи мне, это каким выдающимся должен быть человек, чтобы Юнни без памяти влюбился в него и лил слёзы, как красна девица?

Юн посмотрел на друга и залился краской по самые кончики ушей. Во взгляде ЧинХва не было ни капли упрёка или осуждения. Ничего такого, даже отдалённо похожего. В больших ореховых глазах блестели смешинки и искорки неподдельного интереса.

Генерал фыркнул и устроился возле друга. С его плеч словно свалилась огромная монолитная гора. Он едва пережил предательство ЯкЧона, смерть ТэкСури, тяжело переживал разлуку с Дже, и лишиться ещё одного друга было бы выше его сил.

Юн достал из-за пазухи чёрную ленту и повязал на конец рукоятки, завязав двойной узел, чтобы не потерялась. Мужчина на этот раз рассказал всё без утайки. И про чудеса того мира, что он видел, что делал. Как они с ДжеДжуном за короткий срок сблизились, но поняли свои чувства слишком поздно.

\- У меня впечатление, что ты только что рассказал о встрече с Нефритовым Императором, - задумчиво произнёс ЧинХва, когда Юн закончил рассказ.

\- Вот же скажешь, хён! – генерал весело рассмеялся. – Дже - простой человек, как мы с тобой. На самом деле он потомок той ведьмы, что прокляла меня. Она мне очень помогла и не заслуживает такой участи. Я даже не знаю, как отплатить за добро. Не успел.

ЧинХва горько вздохнул и поглядел на небо. Золотистый диск солнца уже наполовину спрятался за кронами деревьев. Мужчины проговорили несколько часов и даже не заметили, как быстро прошло время.

\- Пора возвращаться, - сотник поднялся на ноги, Юн следом за ним. Друзья направились в сторону тропинки, по которой сюда пришли. – Завтра надо будет зайти к Ким ЁнВану, поздравить его - у него сын родился, назвали ЁкДо.

Генерал встал как вкопанный. Он вспомнил рассказ ЧанМина о предках троих друзей, который парень поведал тогда. Вот дурень! Как он мог забыть?

Юн сорвался с места и бегом кинулся в город. Из-за последних событий он совершенно забыл об этой девушке. Нужно найти её и помочь бедняжке, иначе… Мужчина даже не хотел думать о последствиях.

\- Юн Гван, стой! – кричал вслед генералу сотник, стараясь не отставать.

Юн перешёл с бега на быстрый шаг. Он пояснил ЧинХва, что необходимо отыскать одну девушку. Известно только, что она дочь чиновника, но ни имени её отца, ни как звать саму барышню воевода не знает. Но нужно найти её по-тихому, без лишнего шума. 

На разыскивание агашши ушло несколько дней. К счастью, к поискам девушки присоединилась её горничная, которую встретили друзья на рынке. Она беспокоилась о молодой госпоже, считая себя виноватой, что недоглядела за барышней. Виновницу переполоха, к слову, звали Юри из рода Квон. Она была дочерью хенбэка,* и глава семейства тяжело принял такую новость.

\- А теперь мне скажешь, для чего тебе нужна эта девица? – всё допытывался ЧинХва, когда девушка была найдена. – Жениться на ней ты, явно, не намерен, наложницей делать её не будешь. Оставишь как прислугу?

Друзья ныне находились в городском поместье генерала, в котором воевода время от времени ночевал. Сейчас Юри помогали обживать её новую комнату и рассказывали, что к чему в этом доме. Военные же пили чай в беседке, стоявшей в глубине двора.

\- Бедняжка влюбилась в безродного, - Юн наконец-то решил утолить любопытство ЧинХва. – Парень был не шибко честен с ней. Соблазнил девицу, даже несмотря на то, что уже давно был женат.

\- Нет, - ЧинХва замахал руками, - я-то всё понимаю, но ты как причастен ко всей этой истории?

\- Хён, - протянул Юн, сплетая пальцы в замок и подпирая голову. – Именно этот ребёнок, а вернее сказать, его потомки, спасут меня от проклятия.

Сотник резко приподнялся и приблизился к Юну, обнюхивая мужчину. Генерал шарахнулся в сторону, недоумённо уставившись на друга.

\- Ты сегодня пил? – поинтересовался ЧинХва, не унюхав запаха вина. Юн прыснул.

\- Да будет тебе известно, хён, что тот молодец, который обольстил барышню, приходился старшим братом ВуПхо, - сотник оторопело захлопал ресничками, переваривая сказанные только что слова. Как же он не любил эту привычку Юна выдавать информацию по крупицам. Нет, чтобы сразу всё рассказать. – Ведьму убили и всех её кровных родственников. Никого не пощадили. И этот не родившийся ребёнок – мой единственный шанс быть спасённым от проклятия. Я лично прослежу, чтобы она родилась живой и здоровой.

Когда дочка Юри выросла, Юн собирался было устроить её брак с сыном Ким ЁнВана. Судьба ему помогла: молодые люди познакомились без стороннего вмешательства и полюбили друг друга. Некоторое время девушка скрытничала и бегала на свидания тайно, пока об этом не узнала её мать, за что дочка получила нагоняй. Из этого получился грандиозный скандал.

Генерал об этом узнал почти сразу. Юн обрадовался такому раскладу и дал за девушку хорошее приданое, что позволило ей выйти замуж за любимого. Юри долго благодарила генерала за сделанное добро и даже пыталась отказаться от покровительства мужчины, но Юн быстро пресёк эти попытки на корню. 

 

\- Генерал Юн! Генерал Юн! – кричал во всю глотку ДонУ, лавируя между тренирующимися солдатами, пересекая плац, в центре которого величаво проходился воевода, наблюдая за учениями.

Мужчина с чёрной бородкой и грозным взглядом, которого новобранцы боялись как страшного суда после смерти, лучезарно улыбнулся молодому мужчине, быстрым шагом направляющемуся к нему. ДонУ незамедлительно вручил письменное донесение.

Чжурчжэни снова напали на приграничное поселение. До сих пор удавалось сдерживать их напор, но в последнее время атаки начали учащаться. Похоже, они так и не откажутся от приглянувшихся им земель, правитель Ляо, видимо, ничего не собирается предпринимать. А терпение генерала только что закончилось. Юн незамедлительно направился к королю. Правитель согласился с аргументами генерала и приказал собирать армию. 

Он долго думал и искал способ вернуться к ДжеДжуну, но так и ничего не смог придумать. Тогда мужчина решил, что раз уж им не суждено быть вместе, он хотя бы может дать знать, что добрался благополучно. Здесь долго думать не пришлось, просто нужно было оставаться рядом с королём и исполнять свои прямые обязанности.

Генерал собрал огромную армию и повёл её против Чжурчжэни. Он разбил их войско, захватил территорию племён и установил там порядки Корё. И потерял ЧинХва. Он тяжело пережил потерю лучшего друга. Горе Юн разделил с его сыном, который сражался с отцом бок о бок. Генерал решил остаться, чтобы лично проконтролировать строительство новых крепостей и следить за порядком.

Но будучи далеко от столицы, Юн не был в курсе всех мелочей, которые происходили во дворце. Оппозиция уговорила короля отозвать войска с территории чжурчжэньских племён. Генерал был очень зол: все его труды пошли насмарку. Получить такую яркую победу, приручить, наконец, непослушных чжурчжэньцев, а затем всё бросить и уйти. Это было глупо, смешно, настолько масштабно, настолько же бесславно. Но не подчиниться королевскому приказу генерал не мог.

Юн вернулся в Кэгьён и едва переступил порог дворца, как его арестовали, лишили звания, всех привилегий и бросили в тюрьму. Некоторое время к нему никого не пускали. ДонУ потратил не один месяц, пытаясь попасть к господину. Дворцовые интриганы постарались на славу. Разбираться, кому он перешёл дорогу на этот раз, не было ни сил, ни желания. Мужчина коротал дни, лелея в своём сердце образ ДжеДжуна. Это единственное, что не дало ему сойти с ума за два года в четырёх стенах.

Когда Юна выпустили, его здоровье было сильно подорвано – всё же он давно не юнец. Король предложил вернуться на свой пост. Мужчина поблагодарил правителя за оказанные ему честь и доверие, но отказался, пожелав вернуться в родной город. Юн устал от постоянных интриг, лицемерия и фарса, что были неотъемлемой частью дворцовой жизни. Юн хотел покоя. Воевода прожил длинную жизнь, и единственное, о чём сейчас мечтал, это заглянуть в омуты миндалевидных очей и почувствовать мягкие уста на своих губах.

Старый воин, в которого превратился воевода, так и не смог изменить своему сердцу. Мужчина всю жизнь любил, помнил и мечтал быть рядом лишь с одним человеком. Ему часто снились глаза ДжеДжуна, полные непролитых слёз в момент, когда заклинание разделяло их навсегда. Каждый день Юн вспоминал, перебирал в голове мелочи, чтобы помнить. Но разве можно забыть свою единственную любовь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Застенок – тюрьма, где проводятся допросы с истязанием.
> 
> Хёнбэк – знатный титул, который по западным меркам равен графскому.


	12. Chapter 12

ДжеДжун смотрел в полные любви и боли тёмные глаза, готовый вот-вот разрыдаться. Их лишили даже прощального поцелуя. Юн почти переместился в свой мир: он выглядел, как отражение в стекле. Непролитые слёзы мешали видеть уход генерала, образ которого таял, словно дымка в воздухе.

\- Люблю тебя, мой генерал, - сорвалось с дрожащих губ шатена, и Юн окончательно исчез.

ДжеДжун опустил руки. Порыв прохладного ветра погасил незащищённый маленький огонёк. Пальцы разжались, роняя кусок воска на землю. Подбородок дрожал, горло больно сдавило от едва сдерживаемых рыданий. По щеке скатилась одинокая слеза. Дже просто стоял и смотрел в пространство, где мгновение назад стоял генерал.

ЧанМин взял спички и поджёг узел с травами, завершая ритуал. Яркая вспышка озарила на короткое время пространство вокруг камня и погасла, спалив засушенные растения и ткань, не оставив и щепотки пепла. Шим кивнул ДжунСу и Ючону, что подождёт в машине. Утешать он не умел, а вот ляпнуть что-нибудь едкое – это всегда пожалуйста. А ДжеДжуну сейчас нужна поддержка, как никогда. ЧанМин знал, что этим двум придётся тяжело, как только они переступили порог его дома. Он всё знал. А как эти двое смотрели друг на друга!

Блондин накинул пиджак на друга и приобнял, ничего не говоря. Ючон подошёл с другой стороны. Трое друзей простояли так некоторое время, пока Дже не перестало подкидывать от дрожи немых рыданий и холода. Все трое прозябли и медленно молча возвращались к авто. Журналист извлёк из кармана Дже ключи от машины, а самого парня усадили на заднее сидение. 

К тому времени, как они выехали на скоростное шоссе, дождь усилился, превратившись в ливень. ДжеДжун упёрся лбом в стекло и смотрел на темноту за окном. Капли дождя барабанили по кузову, размазываясь по поверхности от скорости. Парень совершенно не обращал на это внимание. Он просто смотрел в одну точку, периодически моргая, и слёзы скатывались по щекам, не давая высохнуть мокрой дорожке от предыдущей солёной капли.

ДжунСу и Ючон не сказали ни слова. Оба прекрасно понимали, что слова здесь лишние, и от них будет ещё больнее. Но они чувствовали, что их присутствие помогает ДжеДжуну справиться с горестью. Сочувствуя другу и искренне желая поддержать, они перетягивали часть переживаний на себя, чувствуя то же, что и он. Дже ощущал желание друзей помочь, но они не знали, как. Да и чем здесь поможешь? Расстояние в девятьсот лет не преодолеть.

Дже не мог сказать, как долго они ехали. Он всё никак не мог определить, то ли время остановилось, то ли ускорилось. Парень выпал из реальности, в которую его вернул блондин, потормошив за плечо и сообщив, что они дома. Тело на автомате совершало движения. Сознание осталось где-то между прошлым и настоящим и всё никак не могло вернуться к ДжеДжуну. В голове не было ни одной мысли. Совсем ничего, словно кто-то всё стёр ластиком и оставил белый лист.

Понимание окружающего мира пришло с опозданием, но этого хватило, чтобы уверить, что он будет в порядке, дерьмовом, правда, но порядке, и отправить друзей по домам. Ему сейчас хотелось побыть одному. На самом деле ДжеДжун сомневался, что из-за этой магической связи ему удастся побыть наедине с собой, но так хоть не будут маячить перед глазами сочувствующие лица.

ДжунСу и Ючон пересели в машину к ЧанМину и уехали после того, как Дже зашёл в лифт подземной парковки многоквартирной высотки. Квартира встретила хозяина темнотой и тишиной. Пройдя прямиком в спальню, парень без сил рухнул на широкую кровать. Не было желания ни шевелиться, ни дышать, ни даже жить. Но лёгкие продолжали дышать, сердце стучать и только, наконец, слёзы закончились. Ноющая боль пронзала всё тело, волнами распространяясь от груди.

 

На ДжеДжуна навалилась такая усталость, что он мог бы проспать несколько суток, но глаза отказывались закрываться, смотря на ровную поверхность стены. Рассудок постепенно начал приходить в себя, и мысли неуверенно возвращались в черепную коробку. Дже снова и снова прокручивал у себя в голове момент исчезновения Юна.

«Люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя» - колом засело в голове парня, как старая пластинка, которую заело. Дже не хотел остаток жизни просыпаться и чувствовать эту боль в груди. Хотя, скорее всего, он даже теперь спать не будет, потому что знает, что когда он проснётся, то его не будет рядом.

Влюбиться очень легко – это самое захватывающее и чистое чувство. Поэтому терять любовь ужасно больно. Любовь не может меняться под гнётом обстоятельств – это отметка на всю жизнь. Она будет смотреть на ураган и не вздрогнет. Любовь не останавливается, она идёт напролом, даже на пороге гибели… Даже на пороге пропасти в девятьсот лет… Даже на пороге…

ДжеДжун резко сел. Интересно, сколько нужно времени, чтобы прошлое изменилось? Он совсем не ощущал никаких изменений, которые неизбежно должны были последовать с возвращением генерала в его мир. Или ничего не получилось?

Дже подорвался с места и бросился к ноуту. Сердце от волнения стучало в горле, пальцы от нетерпения барабанили по столу. Операционная система слишком долго грузилась, и нервы были на пределе. Шатен быстро набрал имя в поисковой строке браузера. Через секунду парню выдало несколько миллионов страниц с упоминанием генерала.

\- Генерал Юн Гван, - забормотал себе под нос Дже. – Родился 12 июля 1040 года, бла-бла-бла…

Глаза быстро бегали по строчкам, ища нужную. А когда парень нашёл – стал жадно вчитываться в каждое слово. В новой версии биографии Юна было сказано, что он раскрыл заговор советника короля и спас последнего от смерти. Изменника генерал казнил лично.

ДжеДжуна покоробило. Юн грозился убить того, кто его проклял, и сдержал слово. Дже не хотел, чтобы любимый марал руки кровью, но иначе, видимо, не получалось. Исходя из того, что генерал рассказал о своей жизни в те времена, такой исход часто был неизбежен. Его это особенно касалось – он военный, человек, которому король безгранично доверял. Он даже заслужил честь быть наставником младшего сына короля.

Через несколько лет Юн собрал войско численностью в сто семьдесят тысяч воинов и повёл против Чжурчжэни. Дже присвистнул, улыбнулся и довольно закусил губу, читая, как его Юн надрал племенам задницы и показал, где их место. Парня распирала гордость за свою зазнобу, пока он не дочитал до возвращения в столицу. На этом месте Дже сжимал кулаки в бессильной злобе, ведь сделать он ничего не мог.

Юн прожил долгую жизнь, яркую, насыщенную. Последний абзац был с пометкой «слухи». Отец генерала всё пытался женить сына, но каким-то образом мужчине удалось избежать брачных уз. Поговаривали, что генерал был безответно влюблён, но кто эта таинственная женщина, так никому и не удалось выяснить.

Горло сжал болезненный спазм. Набежавшие слёзы мешали читать дальше, и Дже откинулся на спинку мягкого стула, удивляясь самому себе, что всего за один вечер превратился в нюню. Юн помнил его всю оставшуюся жизнь, и это трогало до глубины души. 

ДжеДжун сидел в тишине и слышал эхо своих мыслей. Не важно, как он всё планировал, не важно, как всё представлял. В один прекрасный момент жизнь нашла способ дать то, что действительно нужно… вернее, того, кто нужен. Сила внутри дала ему это счастье. И он сейчас нуждался в том единственном, которого потерял. Самое тяжёлое – отпустить. И эта часть силы действительно отстойная. 

Обычно перемены приходят незаметно, как лёгкое касание игривого ветерка твоей кожи, как неуловимый запах цветов, скрывающихся в траве. Но перемены в жизни ДжеДжуна произошли резко, как стихийное бедствие, моментально переиначив всё вокруг, и уже нет надежды вернуть всё на прежние места.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Дже продолжил чтение. После смерти Юна Чжурчжэни уничтожили династию Ляо и основали династию Чин. С ростом влияния новой правящей семьи, Корё оказалось в изоляции, что повлекло за собой ослабление королевства.

\- Все твои труды были напрасны, - Дже горько улыбнулся. Юн это понял, когда находился в тюрьме: что бы он ни делал, интриганы во дворце всё сводили на «нет».

Корё просуществовало почти триста лет после смерти генерала, пока Ли СонГё не совершил государственный переворот, основав династию Чосон. ДжеДжун фыркнул – в прошлой версии истории он был освободителем, а в этой предатель, ставший королём. На этом изменения в истории заканчивались. По крайней мере, те, которые Дже заметил. Он не настолько хорошо знал историю, чтобы проследить все последствия возвращения Юна домой.

ДжеДжун подпрыгнул от неожиданного звонка мобильного. Достав аппарат из кармана брюк, парень выключил будильник. Он всю ночь просидел, читая про генерала и пялясь на его портрет, сходство с которым было минимальным. И почему он не додумался его сфотографировать? Хоть что-нибудь осталось бы от него, кроме меча и воспоминаний.

Дже стянул с себя костюм, принял душ и заварил кофе. Устроившись с горячей дымящейся чашкой возле ноута, он продолжил читать всё, что смог найти про Юна. Оказалось, что из-за многочисленных воин, стычек, вторжений знание о месте захоронения генерала было утрачено, пока в восемнадцатом столетии род Шим случайно не обнаружил могилу генерала на своих землях, дарованных королём одному из предков. И вот уже триста лет два рода, Юн и Шим, находятся в конфронтации.

\- Мелкий засранец, - Дже фыркнул и улыбнулся. – С самого начала знал много больше, чем говорил.

ДжеДжун завис на этой мысли. Откуда ЧанМин мог знать такие подробности истории того периода? Парень едва ли не рассказывал ежедневный быт. Такие мелочи не знают даже историки, даже его отец. И если генерал столько столетий был заключён в мече, как он смог приютить основательницу его рода?

\- Паршивец, - процедил Дже. – Душу из тебя вытрушу, но ты мне расскажешь правду.

ДжеДжун схватил куртку и вышел из дома. Машина с визгом на весь подземный гараж выехала на проезжую часть. У парня руки чесались прижать Шима к стене и узнать правду.

Телефонный звонок оказался немного неожиданным для погружённого в свои мысли парня. Он непроизвольно дёрнулся, но уже через мгновение смотрел на имя звонившего.

\- СуЁн, я сейчас занят, - сходу ответил Дже, опуская приветствия.

\- Простите, господин Ким, но у нас ЧП, - взволнованно затараторила девушка.

\- Что случилось?

\- Представители Гуччи направляются к нам и…

\- Но презентация назначена на завтра, - перебил её Дже, чувствуя, что закипает.

\- Да. Мне звонил их секретарь и буквально утопил в своих извинениях и мольбе его не убивать. Он перепутал даты и записал презентацию на сегодня, и если мы не впечатлим его начальника, то, вполне возможно, попрощаемся с заказом. Господин Ким, в общем, для презентации всё готово, только слоган пока ещё в работе…

СуЁн замолчала, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений. Дже с силой сжал руль. Придётся на время отложить допрос ЧанМина с пристрастием. В любом случае он от него никуда не денется.

\- Я сейчас приеду, - ответил Дже, разворачивая машину и ругаясь как пьяный сапожник.

В офисе царила суматоха. Едва ДжеДжун переступил порог, к нему тут же подбежала СуЁн и по дороге в кабинет вводила в курс дела. С каждым словом арт-директор раздражался всё больше. Если через полчаса они не смогут сразить этого дотошного зануду из Гуччи, то убытки будут довольно ощутимыми.

Перед важными гостями все ходили по струнке. Только ДжеДжун был как не от мира сего, погружённый в свои мысли. Он сидел во главе стола, уставившись в одну точку, пока ТэМин проводил презентацию.

\- Мы подготовили два варианта презентации: один со слоганом, второй без. Какой желаете увидеть первый? – Тэ нервно поправил русую чёлку, упавшую на глаза.

\- Со слоганом, - сухо ответил главный сегодняшней делегации известного бренда, сидевший по правую сторону от витающего в облаках арт-директора.

\- Хорошо, - неуверенно начал дизайнер рекламы. Быстрый косой взгляд на начальника, и он понял, что помощи ждать неоткуда. – Но давайте начнём с варианта без слогана.

ТэМин распинался как мог, восхваляя концепцию, стараясь произвести неизгладимое впечатление на клиента. Но в процессе парень заметил, что гости начали терять интерес.

У ДжеДжуна не шла из головы вражда между родами Юн и Шим. Он понял, что им попользовались. Теперь ему было интересно знать, кто и для чего. Кому выгодно было отослать генерала назад? Шимы однозначно выиграли, но ЧинХва и Юн были лучшими друзьями. Значит, вероятно, ситуация изменилась уже позже обнаружения могилы воеводы триста лет назад.

Знал бы, что всё так обернётся, ни за что не отпустил бы Юна. ДжеДжун обязательно нашёл бы способ уговорить его остаться и унять муки совести. Они сейчас были бы вместе, Дже помогал бы ему приспособиться к жизни в двадцать первом столетии. ДжеДжун полюбил Юна и даже не понял, как это случилось. В один момент он просто стал родным.

\- Босс? – голос ТэМина вернул в реальность. Парень уже рассказал о концепции, и теперь дело оставалось за малым – слоганом. Поняв, что Дже не следил за происходящим в этой комнате, Тэ губами произнёс: - Слоган.

\- Да, слоган, - Ким растерянно улыбнулся, а перед глазами по-прежнему было лицо генерала. Слова сами сорвались с губ. – Я люблю тебя.

Представители Гуччи непонимающе переглянулись. Подчинённые Дже напряжённо наблюдали за начальником и заказчиком, ожидая если не грандиозного скандала, так ухода точно.

\- Слоган: «Я люблю тебя», - решил пояснить ДжеДжун. – Фраза простая, универсальная и многогранная. Можно использовать не только для этой кампании, но и для всей будущей линейки.

Команда создателей рекламы затаила дыхание, наблюдая, как на лицах троих мужчин отражался процесс осмысления сказанного их начальником. От недоумения до одобрения. Когда те согласно закивали, команда арт-директора вздохнула с облегчением.

\- Мне нравится эта идея, господин Ким, - молвил самый главный из троих. Как его звали, Дже благополучно прослушал, поэтому просто улыбался и кивал, пожимая в ответ руку. – Я думаю, мы будем сотрудничать и дальше. Мы действительно собираемся запускать в будущем целую линейку этой серии.

Все вздохнули с облегчением, когда трое мужчин от Гуччи покинули здание. ДжеДжун вернулся в свой кабинет, и едва он присел в кресло, его побеспокоили.

\- Босс, вы гений! – ТэМин влетел, не дождавшись разрешения войти, и даже не побеспокоился закрыть двери. – Как никто из нас не додумался, что самое простое – самое гениальное. А вы за пару минут выдали слоган, над которым мы бились почти неделю! Кстати, у вас всё в порядке? Вас два дня не было, мы начали беспокоиться. А… да, как вчерашний клиент, согласился на сотрудничество?

Дже едва не ляпнул, что вчера у него не было никакой встречи, но вовремя удержался.

\- Он обещал подумать, - деловито ответил ДжеДжун и открыл крышку ноута, делая вид, что погружается в работу. Тэ знал этот жест и понял, что разговор окончен. Парень покинул кабинет, тихо прикрыв за собой двери.

 

ДжунСу без стука вошёл в кабинет ЧанМина и вальяжно развалился в одном из кресел для гостей. Шим оторвался от изучения бумаг и вопросительно посмотрел на блондина. Су несколько минут сверлил шатена изучающим взглядом.

\- Так что там с новым защитником? – нарушил молчание футболист.

ЧанМин отложил бумаги и заговорщически улыбнулся.

\- Он прилетает через два часа, - парень быстро сверился с часами. – Я еду встречать. Хочешь со мной?

\- Я всё ещё на него зол, - блондин поморщил нос. – Поэтому не уверен, что у меня не обострится желание его прибить. С меня пока достаточно скандалов.

\- Мог бы просто сказать нет, - Мин фыркнул, подавляя смешок. Он хорошо помнил тот матч, когда ДжунСу так и не смог забить гол в ворота соперника и в награду за все свои старания получил растяжение лодыжки. – Ладно, тогда приезжай вечером ко мне, нужно кое-что обсудить. ДжеДжуну и Ючону ты скажешь или я?

ДжунСу встал и прошёлся по кабинету, подошёл к Мину, внимательно наблюдающему за парнем.

\- ЧанМин, а есть способ разорвать эту связь между нами? Это ужасно тяжело - чувствовать эмоции ещё двоих людей, один из которых сейчас находится не в лучшем состоянии. 

\- Я думаю, есть. Надо узнать у Шин. Сестра МинХо в этом разбирается лучше всех. Именно она мне помогала с обрядом.

ЧанМин потянул ДжунСу на себя и усадил к себе на колени. Последний обвил своими руками чужую шею и потянулся за поцелуем. ЧанМин сначала опешил от такой инициативы, но быстро взял себя в руки, ловя момент и наслаждаясь желанной лаской. Поцелуй получился нежным, дарящим успокоение.

\- Это да? – хрипло спросил Мин.

\- Сначала пригласи меня на свидание, - Су игриво улыбнулся и слез с колен парня. – Пойду, а то тренер Ли, наверное, уже обыскался.

ЧанМин ещё некоторое время смотрел на закрытые двери и не переставал удивляться, как блондин умело играл с его сознанием. Облизнув губы и довольно причмокнув, шатен расплылся в улыбке – он добился расположения ДжунСу. Довольно крякнув, Мин собрался и поехал встречать будущего защитника FC Men.

 

ДжеДжун на работе присутствовал только физически. Мыслями он был в далёком прошлом, где сейчас Юн проживал жизнь без него. И всё-таки нужно добраться до Шима и вытрясти из него всю правду.

Дже быстро собрался и вышел из кабинета. И ничего, что он покидает работу на добрых три часа раньше: последние два дня справлялись же без него. И он начальник, в конце концов.

Звонок ДжунСу застал Дже в дороге к дому Мина. Оказывается, он даже приглашал всех троих сегодня в гости для обсуждения вопроса, связанного с их силой. Подробности Су обещал при встрече.

Да, Дже чувствовал себя не настолько расстроенным, каким должен был быть. Когда он разрывал последние отношения, то напился в хлам, и там не было любви. Скорее, симпатия и хороший секс. Но даже тогда он переживал, чувствовал печаль и опустошённость. Видимо, эта связь между ними не дала Дже расклеиться от горечи потери любимого человека. А что будет, если прервать это эмоциональное единение между ними? И получается, вспышка гнева утром исходила не от него? Ведь таким злым он был крайне редко.

ДжеДжун припарковался у входа в дом. Двери оказались открытыми, и парень прошёл сразу в гостиную, где ДжунСу, Ючон и ЧанМин весело что-то обсуждали. Вновь прибывший присоединился к компании, и тему сменили на более актуальную. ЧанМин попросил друзей подождать ещё немного, пока приедет Шин, и все вопросы они смогут задать непосредственно ей.

Чхвэ Шин появилась на пороге особняка Мина чуть позже. Женщина прошла к мягкому уголку гостиной, присела в кресло, по очереди оглядывая парней внимательным взглядом.

\- Здравствуйте, мальчики, - Шин улыбнулась и посмотрела на Дже. – Давно не виделись.

ДжеДжун недоверчиво прищурился и окинул женщину изучающим взглядом. Шин смотрела на парня с весёлыми искорками в глазах. Ей было интересно, узнает ли он её.

\- По сути, встречаемся впервые, - ответил Дже, узнав ВуПхо. Она была абсолютно не похожа на ту МаНи, которую Дже видел во сне. Но её взгляд остался таким же. Шин улыбнулась и кивнула.

\- ЧанМин рассказал мне, что вы хотите разорвать связь между собой.

\- Это возможно? – поинтересовался ДжунСу за всех.

Шин кивнула. Нужно всего лишь провести обряд и связать их силы, тогда всё вернётся на круги своя, и парни смогут и дальше жить спокойно. Для этой процедуры нужно подготовиться, собрать необходимые ингредиенты и подготовить место, где это всё будет проходить, ибо действие заклинания будет довольно масштабным.

ЧанМин любезно предоставил место возле летней беседки за его домом. Долго уговаривать никого не пришлось – это частная территория, и здесь их точно никто не побеспокоит. Когда всё было обговорено и назначен день события, Дже решил приступить к тому, зачем, собственно, ещё утром порывался приехать.

На щепетильный вопрос по поводу вражды родов Юн и Шим глаза ЧанМина загадочно заблестели, а губы растянулись в улыбке. Мин понял, что Дже почитал хроники, но самого главного он пока не знал. 

ДжеДжун хотел продолжить задавать интересующие его вопросы, но его взгляд скользнул за спину Мина, который обернулся, увидев лицо собеседника. Мир для Дже в это мгновение сильно замедлился, словно кто-то растягивал кадры, рассматривая каждый по отдельности. Парень на долгую минуту забыл, как дышать, наблюдая, как из машины выходил высокий красивый молодой мужчина.


	13. Chapter 13

**Токио. Япония.**

Футболисты японской национальной сборной тренировались со всем усердием перед полуфинальной игрой. Чону ЮнХо было до безобразия скучно, но, будучи по природе перфекционистом, он исправно исполнял все упражнения. Парень забил мяч в ворота и ушёл в конец шеренги, наслаждаясь прекрасной погодой. Ярко светило весеннее солнышко, наконец-то потеплело, и можно было тренироваться не в закрытом зале, а на поле, на свежем воздухе, если такой найдётся в этом огромном мегаполисе.

 

 

Размышляя над тем, как провести сегодняшний вечер, Юн снова с разбега забил гол и отошёл в сторону. Парень задумался, подняв глаза на голубое небо, украшенное белыми пушистыми облаками, медленно подгоняемыми лёгким ветерком. Чон прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь лёгким касанием ветерка его кожи, представляя себя за рулём своей машины. Чем не отдых - бесцельно покататься по Токио и поужинать в маленьком уютном ресторанчике.

ЮнХо не сразу понял, что его зовут. Он уже собирался обернуться, как в спину пришёлся сильный удар, выбивая воздух из лёгких, заставляя открыть рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Что-то больно хрустнуло, и в следующее мгновение неимоверная боль обожгла спину. ЮнХо, вскрикнув, упал на траву и взвыл ещё громче от падения на травмированную сторону. Из глаз покатились слёзы, мешая видеть, кто помогал ему подняться. Это оказался тренер, который был ближе всех к нему.

Один из футболистов забил мяч, но не в ворота, а в спину защитника. Японец быстро осмотрел Чона и, огласив тренировку оконченной, повёз того в больницу. Футболист, сотворивший такое с Юном, всю дорогу до машины тренера извинялся, как мог. На что парень ему улыбнулся, мол, сам виноват, нечего было ворон считать.

Диагноз "вывих лопатки" звучал не так страшно, как болело. Чону ввели обезболивающее, вставили кость на место и зафиксировали повязкой. Носить он её должен три недели, а после будет период реабилитации. Какое счастье, что для футбола руки-то и не особо нужны, но всё-таки травма не позволяла ему играть в полуфинале – ЮнХо будет сидеть на скамье запасных. Парень не особо и расстроился – играть против вьетнамцев как-то не горел желанием.

Пока ожидал тренера и своего менеджера, ЮнХо задремал. Ему снился странный сон из области фэнтези. Красивый ночной сад; статный мужчина в королевских одеждах; какой-то военный; поляна, залитая солнечным светом; яркая вспышка и ощущение ускользающей из тела жизни…

ЮнХо резко открыл глаза и дёрнулся, но вовремя вспомнил, что резких движений делать не стоит. Липкое ощущение страха, тревоги и безнадёжности поселились в груди. Мужчина провёл рукой по лицу, будто снимая наваждение, но не помогло. Чувства не ушли, а только провалились вглубь живота, от чего засосало под ложечкой. Что с ним происходит? Отчего эта тревога?

Когда в перевязочную вошёл менеджер, ЮнХо нацепил на лицо невозмутимую маску и кивнул на слова вошедшего, что с бюрократической рутиной покончено, и они могут ехать домой. Менеджер уехал, убедившись, что его подопечный в относительном порядке.

ЮнХо некоторое время бродил по пустой квартире. Он не привык иметь столько свободного времени и не знал, чем себя занять. Лопатка начинала побаливать, видно, действие анестезии заканчивалось, но доктор прописал анальгетики, которые они купили по дороге. Глянув на часы, парень решил приготовить обед. Открыв холодильник, Юн посмотрел на его содержимое и закрыл. Готовка с плохо слушающейся рукой обещала быть долгой, а кушать хотелось уже сейчас. Поэтому, недолго думая, Чон отыскал телефон и заказал еду из ресторана.

Уже через двадцать минут ЮнХо уплетал блюда японской кухни. Покончив с трапезой, устроился удобно на диване и включил телевизор. Это чудо техники стояло в гостиной в основном как элемент интерьера. Парень редко смотрел телевизионные программы, разве только спортивные новости, чтобы оставаться в курсе последних событий.

Остановившись на каком-то фильме про самураев, ЮнХо довольно критично смотрел на сцену боя на мечах двух воинов, отмечая ошибки актёров. Понимание того, что он этого по идее знать не должен, пришло во время очередного комментария к неуклюжему выпаду самурая. Юн подвис, задумавшись, откуда он может знать такие вещи. Ведь никогда не интересовался искусством владения меча.

Некоторое время спустя, так и не найдя ответа на свой вопрос, Чон решил не заморачиваться и сделать себе чаю. Едва мужчина поднялся с дивана, как окружающий мир в одно мгновение рухнул, осыпаясь в сознании мелкими осколками. Перед глазами начали быстро мелькать картинки, образы, лица, обрывки фраз и разговоров. Впечатление, словно в его мозг загружали информацию как на цифровой носитель. И эта информация была не отсортирована.

ЮнХо повалился назад на диван и застонал от боли в ушибленном месте. Он не мог точно сказать, как долго находился в таком состоянии, а когда эта пытка, наконец, прекратилась, футболиста накрыла спасительная темнота. Но длилась она недолго. Всё, что было так бесцеремонно вбито в его мозг, начало постепенно систематизироваться. Чон будто во сне смотрел фильм, снятый по его прошлой жизни. Где-то на задворках подсознания Юн понимал, что это не простой сон. И то, что это воспоминания из его прошлой жизни, мужчина понял, когда вспомнил ДжеДжуна.

Почему сейчас? Почему вспомнил не раньше, не позже, а именно сейчас? Но вопрос утонул в море ощущений, океане эмоций и бессвязном потоке мыслей. Очень много всего и сразу. Две жизни в одной голове, не слишком ли много? Здесь одну пытаешься привести в порядок, а дополнительный бонус в виде воспоминаний прошлой жизни он не просил. Или просил?

Звонок мобильного донёсся, словно из потустороннего мира, и так сильно раздражал, что пришлось открыть глаза, недовольно простонать и найти этот чёртов телефон. ЮнХо, сонно щурясь, прочитал имя на дисплее. И чего это СуЁн звонит с утра пораньше? Случилось чего?

\- Оппа! – раздался недовольный голосок, как только Чон нажал на зелёную трубочку на экране. – Оппа, я на тебя жутко зла! Ты почему не сказал, что в Сеуле? И вообще, что ты делаешь в доме арт-директора Ким ДжеДжуна?

ЮнХо в ступоре смотрел в одну точку. Ноги начали подкашиваться, а рука едва не выронила телефон. Так это был не сон? Пред глазами тут же возникло воспоминание, как он упражнялся с мечом, как ДжеДжун за ним наблюдал. Потом пришла девушка, Дже подписал документы и выпроводил незнакомку. Вот только эта незнакомка – его младшая сестрёнка! Она узнала брата и теперь устраивала ему вынос мозгов, почему не сообщил о приезде.

ЮнХо глянул на часы. Он помнил, что это было около полудня, то есть примерно сейчас. И что сказать? Как выкрутиться так, чтобы СуЁн больше не задавала неудобных вопросов?

\- Оппа! – недовольно закричала девушка на том конце провода, напоминая о себе.

\- СуЁн, я приехал по делам, - ложь сама слетала с языка. Ну не мог же он сказать, что сейчас в доме Дже разгуливает его прошлое воплощение. – Прости, что не позвонил, был очень занят. Я тебе потом всё расскажу. Обещаю.

\- И расскажешь, что за дела у тебя с сыном моего начальника? – голос младшенькой смягчился, но ещё чувствовались нотки обиды, что ей ничего не сообщили. ЮнХо облегчённо бесшумно выдохнул.

\- И это тоже, - пообещал Чон, соображая, как его сестрёнка отреагирует на новость, что он влюбился в мужчину.

Юн попрощался с СуЁн и отбросил телефон на другой конец дивана. Плечо нещадно ныло, и мужчина, недовольно цыкнув, отправился на поиски таблеток. Приготовив себе лёгкий завтрак, ЮнХо медленно поглощал еду, размышляя над случившимся с ним. Его сознание было в замешательстве, мысли путались, и чувств было не разобрать. Словно разломали огромный пазл из мелких деталей, и теперь его предстоит собрать заново.

Порядок в этой жизни, который устраивал ЮнХо во всём, внезапно рухнул. Но самое страшное для сознания было принятие того факта, что это всё происходит на самом деле. Прямо сейчас в Сеуле в доме ДжеДжуна. И звонок СуЁн этому подтверждение.

ДжеДжун…

Из общего хаоса эмоций, которые бурлили внутри, боль, тоска, одиночество, любовь всплыли на поверхность, подавляя остальные чувства. Глаза защипало, горло запершило, а сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме, причиняя боль. ЮнХо прерывисто наполнил воздухом лёгкие и судорожно выдохнул. Еда была напрочь забыта. Мужчина постучал кулаком по груди в надежде хоть на чуть-чуть унять болезненные ощущения.

Чон вспомнил поцелуй в хранилище дома. Как трепетало сердце, когда он поймал падающего парня, и как тёплые мягкие губы вызвали не один полк мурашек, прошедшихся по всему телу. ЮнХо громко глотнул. Эти чувства из прошлой жизни. Зачем они ему в этой? Он же совсем не знает ДжеДжуна и никогда не встречал его. Как он может его любить?

ЮнХо подорвался с места. Нужно лететь в Сеул и расставить все точки над «i», иначе он с ума сойдёт. Отыскав свой телефон на диване, мужчина набрал номер аэропорта. Как только в трубке раздались гудки вызова абонента, в двери позвонили. Чон с опаской покосился на выход. Он никого не ждёт, у менеджера есть ключи, остальные звонят перед приходом.

Сбросив звонок, ЮнХо подошёл к двери и включил экран домофона. По ту сторону стояла красивая женщина, терпеливо ожидающая, когда откроют. Замок щёлкнул, и дверь открылась, являя гостье хозяина дома.

Чхвэ Шин приветливо улыбнулась и вошла в квартиру после молчаливого приглашения, последовавшего за длительным пристальным изучающим взглядом.

\- Мне кажется, я вас где-то уже видел, - неуверенно пробубнил ЮнХо, закрывая двери. – Кто вы?

\- Меня зовут Чхвэ Шин, но вы меня должны помнить как ВуПхо.

ЮнХо замер на минуту, осмысливая слова новой знакомой. Ещё одна неожиданность из прошлой жизни. Хотя, может, это и к лучшему – есть, кому задать вопросы. Мужчина ещё задумался на несколько минут, решая, с чего начать.

Шин прошла в гостиную и устроилась на диване. Она похлопала по сидению, предлагая Юну присесть, но тот так и остался стоять. Женщина улыбнулась, наблюдая растерянность на лице Чона и попытку собраться с мыслями. Вероятно, возвращение воспоминаний было слишком быстрым для мужчины. Ему нужно время, чтобы всё осмыслить.

\- Я выполнила своё обещание, - нарушила молчание Шин. – Пришлось изрядно постараться, чтобы вы родились в нужном месте, в нужное время и в нужном теле, Чон ЮнХо.

\- Сейчас… - медленно заговорил Юн после длительной паузы, сопоставляя новые воспоминания с происходящим в данный момент. – Сейчас разгорелся скандал с Ким ДжунСу.

\- Да, статья вышла сегодня утром.

\- Значит, завтра утром они отправят меня... то есть генерала назад.

\- Верно, - Шин кивнула. – В это время вы можете подумать, стоит ли возвращаться в Сеул. ДжеДжун ждёт вас. Приходить к нему или нет, решайте сами.

\- Зачем вы пришли?

\- Довести начатое до конца. Я ведь пообещала вам, пусть и в прошлой жизни.

\- Да… Я…

ЮнХо поник, вспоминая, как жил после возвращения в Кэгьён. Если бы не ЧинХва, то точно погиб бы в первом же бою. А так он спас лучшего друга, помог Квон Юри, не говоря уже о том, что раскрыл заговор и предотвратил переворот.

\- Спасибо, что присмотрели за бедняжкой, - Чон понял, что размышлял вслух. Шин лучезарно улыбнулась.

\- Я помню, ЧанМин сказал…

\- Ааа, - перебила Чхвэ мужчину и понимающе закивала. – Самодеятельность ЧанМина иногда не знает границ. Что сказать, весь в предка. Ну да ладно, всё обошлось. Я знаю, у вас есть вопросы. Если хотите, могу на них ответить.

Остаток дня ЮнХо и Шин проговорили, словно старые друзья. Женщина объясняла все тонкости того, что она сотворила со временем и пространством, чтобы организовать всё должным образом и не нарушить хрупкий баланс континуума. Чон поражался умениям и знаниям Шин. В их прошлую встречу у них было мало времени для подобных разговоров.

Шин рассказала о своих прошлых жизнях. Всего она прожила на земле пять раз. Эта жизнь была её шестым перевоплощением. Сначала было тяжело привыкнуть к ощущениям и воспоминаниям прошлого, но со временем она освоилась. Это было необходимо, чтобы найти ЮнХо в нужное время.

Они договорились завтра вместе поехать в Сеул. Как только Шин ушла, ЮнХо позвонил своему менеджеру и сообщил об отъезде, не забыв так же попросить, чтобы всё уладили с японским футбольным клубом. Играть до конца сезона он не сможет, сидеть на скамье запасных не хочется, значит, укатит домой под предлогом лечения.

Менеджер в свою очередь рассказал о поступившем предложении играть за FC Men. Чон понял, что ЧанМин знал, кто он, и зачем предложил место в команде. А ещё он вспомнил, как ДжунСу смотрел на него в доме Шима, когда они с Дже приехали за второй частью манускрипта. ЮнХо расхохотался. Он смеялся, пока в лёгких не закончился воздух. С ними всеми действительно сыграли неплохую шутку. Похоже, их судьбы настолько переплетены, что не важно, в какой жизни, в каком воплощении, а встречи друг с другом не избежать.

ЮнХо обещал подумать над предложением ЧанМина. Ему понравилось находиться в компании этих людей. Но как они воспримут его в образе Чона ЮнХо? Пусть у него и есть воспоминания генерала Юн Гвана, но ЮнХо - не он. Больше его никто не разыграет и не испугает унитазом или машиной, не будет смотреть на него как на само совершенство во время упражнений с мечом и донимать вопросами о любви. И почему все мысли сводятся к одному имени?

Имя сорвалось с губ ЮнХо так тихо, что он едва сам это расслышал. Он определённо хотел увидеть этого парня снова, познакомиться как Чон ЮнХо. Может, у них есть шанс быть вместе? Хотя, стоп. Он же всегда был натуралом, как в этой жизни, так и в прошлой. Неужели ему действительно суждено обрести свою любовь в лице этого необычного парня? Этого ЮнХо не узнает, пока не встретится с ДжеДжуном.

При мысли о встрече сердце трепетно забилось, словно колибри в клетке. По телу прошлась приятная тёплая волна. ЮнХо определённо хочет встретиться с Дже, но как он воспримет его? Как человека, которого он отправил в прошлое? Или как незнакомца, внезапно появившегося в его жизни? В любом случае это он узнает, когда приедет в Корею.

ЮнХо всю ночь ворочался в кровати, думая, анализируя, сопоставляя. Он сравнивал себя и генерала. У них было много общего, но время и среда наложили свой отпечаток на каждого из них. ЮнХо так и не смог решить, что бы он выбрал в этой жизни: любовь или долг?

Ненадолго задремав на рассвете, ЮнХо после звонка будильника чувствовал себя уставшим и разбитым. Силой воли выпихнул себя из кровати, собрался и поехал в аэропорт. Чхвэ Шин он нашёл в зале ожидания. Женщина с задумчивым выражением лица смотрела на экран своего телефона.

\- Началась пресс-конференция, - молвила Шин, когда ЮнХо вопросительно посмотрел на неё.

\- Думаете, им удастся замять скандал? – Чон присел рядом.

\- Время покажет, - уклончиво ответила женщина, а после добавила: - Я обладаю знаниями прошлых воплощений, но не силой.

Инчхон встретил прибывших мелким дождиком, который закончился через несколько минут после посадки самолёта. Шин встречал коренастый мужчина в строгом костюме, который забрал багаж женщины и поместил чемодан в багажник. Дверца пассажирского сидения открылась, и из авто вышел ЧанМин, приветливо улыбаясь, показывая, что у него имеется норма тридцать два.

\- Нуна, с возвращением, - Шим приобнял женщину и тут же выпустил из некрепких объятий. Повернулся к Чону и протянул руку. – Шим ЧанМин.

\- Чон ЮнХо, - футболист пожал протянутую в приветливом жесте конечность.

Мин вопросительно посмотрел на Шин. Женщина утвердительно кивнула. Шим извлёк из внутреннего кармана своего пиджака визитку и вручил её футболисту.

\- Приезжайте завтра вечером по этому адресу.

ЮнХо кивнул, отмечая, как паренёк похож на ЧинХва не только внешне. Сунул ламинированную карточку в карман и поймал такси. Сестре Чон решил позвонить, когда доберётся домой и распакует вещи. Раз начал врать СуЁн, то надо уже идти до конца. Мужчине это не нравилось, но и всю правду рассказать он не мог.

По приезде домой, Чон связался с доктором, контакты которого оставил менеджер, и записался на приём. Он будет наблюдать за состоянием футболиста. Остаток дня мужчина посвятил бытовым мелочам. На фоне работал телевизор, заполняя пустоту дома и не давая мыслям окончательно оккупировать сознание.

Подумав немного, ЮнХо решил, что будет действовать по обстоятельствам. Сначала он встретится с ДжеДжуном, может, они поговорят, а потом будет видно.

Первую половину следующего дня Чон провёл в больнице. Доктор подробно рассказал о курсе лечения и периоде реабилитации. Если ЮнХо будет выполнять все предписания, к началу нового сезона будет как огурчик.

Выйдя из больницы, ЮнХо всё же решился позвонить сестре и предложил пообедать вместе. Первые минут пятнадцать Чон слушал возмущения СуЁн, какой оппа плохой, что не соизволил сообщить о своём приезде. Даже смс не написал. Девушка обидчиво надула губки, но когда принесли её любимый десерт, оттаяла и простила брата. Правда, ЮнХо рано расслабился – потом он ещё получил нагоняй за свою травму и что сразу не рассказал, а скрывал, как всегда, чтобы не беспокоить, как он считал, по пустякам.

\- Оппа, а что ты делал в доме арт-директора? – поинтересовалась СуЁн, пытливо глядя на мужчину.

ЮнХо ожидал этот вопрос и решил, что хоть здесь скажет правду. Помедлив с минуту, собираясь с духом, он спросил, что сестрёнка думает о ДжеДжуне.

\- Ну… - СуЁн запнулась, стараясь подобрать слово, что наилучшим образом охарактеризует арт-директора. – Он замкнутый, иногда милый, когда выбирается из своего панциря и… странный. А что? Вы с ним друзья? Хотя, судя по тому, что я тебя вчера видела дома у начальника… Оппа, что происходит?

Сказать правду оказалось труднее, чем подумать. Да и как объяснить кому-то, что влюбился в другого мужчину в прошлой жизни, но вспомнил об этом буквально на днях, ЮнХо не представлял. Он перебирал в голове разные фразы и возможные ответы девушки, но дельного ничего так и не приходило.

\- Оппа, - медленно протянула СуЁн, видя, что братик не спешит отвечать на её вопросы. Дикие догадки полезли в голову, отчего она начала заикаться. – Ты что… Вы что… в-вместе?

\- Эээ… - очень информативно изрёк ЮнХо, виновато опуская глаза.

Для СуЁн стало шоком, что её такой правильный брат оказался геем. Глаза девушки расширились от потрясения. Она то открывала, то закрывала рот, словно рыбка вне родной стихии. Остаток встречи младшая Чон приходила в себя. На работу она опоздала и, к своему недовольству, ДжеДжуна уже не застала. Девушка хотела предъявить претензии Дже за то, что соблазнил её братика.

ЮнХо вернулся домой. До назначенной Шин встречи оставалось несколько часов. После разговора с СуЁн стало немного легче. Может, он сможет со временем рассказать всю правду? А может, этого не понадобится.

Проходив из угла в угол около часа в пустой квартире, ЮнХо решил перебрать свой гардероб. Ему предстоит произвести первое впечатление во второй раз, и на этот раз хотелось сделать это правильно.

Ревизия шкафа заняла некоторое время. Выбрав одежду, ЮнХо с горем пополам оделся и причесался. Такие простые действия мешал совершать бандаж. И таким неуклюжим Чону предстоит быть ещё несколько недель. Он изловчился надеть пиджак так, чтобы с первого взгляда не было видно его немного скованных движений.

Выехав по адресу, указанному в визитке, ЮнХо мысленно возблагодарил того, кто изобрёл коробку автомат. Подъехав к большим кованым воротам, Юн притормозил и вытянул руку из открытого окна, чтобы нажать кнопку домофона. Но до неё мужчина так и не успел дотянуться. Ворота медленно открылись, пропуская гостя на территорию.

Подъехав к особняку, ЮнХо узнал дом ЧанМина. Чон улыбнулся, вспомнив, как удивлялся стенам из стекла. Да и не только. В прошлый раз у него было мало времени рассмотреть всё вокруг, а сейчас его ничем не удивить.

ЮнХо вышел из машины и направился к двери. По дороге в голове возникла мысль, может, надо было купить цветы, но тут же он сам с собой согласился, что это бредовая идея. Но всё равно идти с пустыми руками было как-то непривычно.

Матовые двери распахнулись, являя стоящего на пороге ЧанМина с довольной улыбкой на лице. Парень поприветствовал гостя, и оба прошли в гостиную.

\- Знакомьтесь, - громко объявил Мин. – Это Чон ЮнХо. ЮнХо, я полагаю, вы всех знаете?

\- Добрый вечер, - кивнул мужчина.

ДжунСу фыркнул и сложил руки на груди. Ючон окинул Юна изучающим взглядом, отмечая про себя неслабое сходство с генералом, которого вчера отправили домой. Шин кивнула в знак приветствия и перевела свой взгляд на ДжеДжуна, который сидел изваянием.

Дже не моргая смотрел на ЮнХо, не в силах поверить, кто перед ним стоит. Воздух, казалось, потяжелел настолько, что наполнить им лёгкие оказалось непосильной задачей. Сердце то пропускало удары, то пускалось в пляс то ли от радости неожиданной встречи, то ли от страха, что это всё сон, иллюзия, обман. Вот же, его Юн стоит в шаге от него, нужно только протянуть руку и ощутить тепло его кожи.

ЮнХо смотрел на ДжеДжуна, удивляясь его красоте. Как оказалось, за девятьсот с лишним лет он успел много подзабыть. Только взгляд любимых миндалевидных глаз память сберегла с невероятной точностью. Чувства, которые всё это время теплились где-то глубоко внутри, как тлеющие угольки, вспыхнули ярким пламенем, заполоняя собой всё естество. ЮнХо любит ДжеДжуна, и неважно, сколько прошло времени: девять столетий или два дня.

\- ДжеДжун, - сорвалось с губ Чона.

Ким медленно перевёл недоверчивый взгляд на ЧанМина. Тот утвердительно закивал и попросил Шин пояснить, как так получилось. Женщина рассказала свою историю, как заключила сделку с генералом, как доказала несколько лет назад ЧанМину, что легенда о генерале Юн Гване правдива, как она помогла отыскать меч отцу ДжеДжуна.

\- Нуна, ты обещала ужин, - заканючил ЧанМин, когда женщина закончила свой рассказ, и четверо мужчин переваривали полученную информацию.

Шин улыбнулась. Несмотря на всю взрослость ЧанМина, он всё-таки такой ещё ребёнок. Женщина кивнула - раз обещала, значит, будет.

\- ДжунСу, Ючон, помогите ЧанМину накрыть на стол, - Шин поднялась и направилась в сторону кухни.

ЧанМин просиял и пошёл следом за нуной. Блондин и брюнет поспешили следом, оставляя ДжеДжуна и ЮнХо наедине.

\- Это правда ты? – ДжеДжун поднялся и на негнущихся ногах подошёл к мужчине. ЮнХо кивнул. – Юн…

ДжеДжун выдохнул имя любимого и заключил в крепкие объятия. Внутри у парня всё затрепетало, когда чужие руки обняли в ответ.

\- Ты больше никуда не уйдёшь, - это больше прозвучало как требование, на что Чон хихикнул. Он в принципе никуда и не собирается уходить. Теперь уже не уйдёт.

\- ДжеДжун, - ласково протянул любимое имя. Дже вопросительно посмотрел на ЮнХо. – Я тоже тебя люблю.

Их уста слились в медленном поцелуе. Теперь спешить им было некуда. У них есть целая жизнь впереди, чтобы насладиться друг другом. Они будут помнить сегодняшний день, потому что это начало вечности, обещание, которое будет наградой за одиночество, вера друг в друга и счастье взаимной любви, решение преодолеть пропасть времени. Сделка, которая помогла воссоединить два сердца, празднование шанса, которым воспользовались, вызов, брошенный самому Времени.

Пока ЮнХо и ДжеДжун наслаждались моментом воссоединения, за одной из колонн, что была ближе к двери на кухню, толкались трое парней, стараясь занять наиболее удачный ракурс для подглядывания. Любопытные зрители довольно громко возились между собой, но целующейся парочке было не до этого - они не позволят испортить такой момент.

Лучи заходящего солнца заливали гостиную оранжево-красным светом. На фоне окна ДжеДжун и ЮнХо выглядели двумя тёмными силуэтами, сжимающими друг друга в объятиях. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и видели свой остаток жизни, они видели его друг с другом.

Кто-то сказал, что самая грустная вещь, с которой сталкивается человек – это то, что должно было быть. Но что, если человек сталкивается с тем, что было? Или чего может никогда не случиться, или чего больше никогда не будет. Выбрать верную дорогу никогда не бывает легко. Это решение принимается только по велению сердца. Но иногда мы находим свой путь, чтобы сделать что-то лучше. Иногда боремся с сожалениями за совершённые ошибки, когда не находимся рядом с теми людьми, с которыми хочется быть. Люди часто уходят из нашей жизни, но иногда они возвращаются, чтобы остаться навсегда.

 

 **  
** Вместо эпилога.  
Некоторое время спустя.

Двое разгорячённых парней ввалились в квартиру. Не прерывая жадного поцелуя, они начали стягивать друг с друга одежду и продвигаться вглубь помещения. Цепляясь попутно за все предметы, что им попадались, парочка добралась до гостиной. Не удержав равновесия, оба рухнули на пол в районе дивана. Раздалось сдавленное шипение и тихое хихиканье.

Когда раздалось тактичное покашливание, ДжеДжун, лежавший на ЮнХо, резко побледнел, затем залился краской по самые кончики ушей. Глаза растерянно забегали и остановились на оторопелом Чоне.

\- Отец, - одними губами произнёс Дже.

Глаза ЮнХо тут же широко раскрылись в панике. Это их первая встреча с родителем. Стыдно-то как! ЮнХо беззвучно выругался. Парни поспешно привели себя в порядок, насколько это было сейчас возможно. Хорошо, что хоть не успели полностью раздеться.

ДжеДжун осторожно выглянул из-за дивана. Господин Ким удобно расположился в кресле и всеми силами старался оставаться серьёзным, но, смотря на пристыженного сына, он не мог сдержать улыбку. ЮнХо мужчина узнал сразу – он почти не изменился. Только, кажется, шрама на шее не было.

\- Папа, - пискнул Дже. Он настолько растерялся, что его голос совсем отказывался слушаться. И чего это родитель завёл себе привычку приходить без предупреждения?

ЮнХо, наконец, показался из-за дивана. Чон старался изобразить всю учтивость, на которую был только способен здесь и сейчас. Но выглядело это так потешно, что Ким не выдержал и рассмеялся. Беззлобный смех старшего немного разрядил атмосферу, и парни тоже заулыбались комичности ситуации.

\- Здравствуйте. Я Чон ЮнХо, - футболист почтительно поклонился, как того требовал этикет.

\- Знаю, - родитель подавил смешок и поднялся с кресла. – Что ж, дело молодое, не буду вам мешать, - господин Ким широко улыбнулся, видя, как стремительно краснеют парни. – Ты не забыл о нашем уговоре, ДжеДжун?

Дже отрицательно покачал головой. Конечно, он помнит требование отца обеспечить его внуком. С кем бы он ни выбрал провести остаток своей жизни, отец не оставит его в покое, пока не появится отпрыск.

ЮнХо переминался с ноги на ногу, чувствуя острую потребность хоть что-то сказать в оправдание своему нелепому положению.

\- Господин Ким, - неуверенно подал голос Чон и осёкся. А что сказать, он не подумал.

Мужчина обернулся на пороге комнаты. В его глазах плясали бесенята. Нет, всё-таки генерал неисправим, даже в этой жизни.

\- Я не привык оставаться в долгу, генерал Юн. Это и есть заслуженное вами вознаграждение, которое вы так и не попросили у меня, - произнёс господин Ким на старокорейском диалекте.

ЮнХо растерянно открыл рот, не зная, что сказать. Ким старший улыбнулся, кивнул и ушёл, тихо хлопнув дверью.

\- И что это было? – подал голос ДжеДжун, пытливо заглядывая в лицо ЮнХо.

\- Дже, а ты знаешь, кем твой отец был в прошлой жизни?

\- Какая разница, - отмахнулся парень и накрыл своими губами уста любимого, продолжая с того места, где их прервали.


End file.
